


Oi Roady I think we found something

by Selwyn111



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Swearing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-15
Updated: 2017-05-04
Packaged: 2018-07-24 03:02:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 63,807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7490850
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Selwyn111/pseuds/Selwyn111
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Junkrat and Roadhog find a baby in the outback. Junkrat is thrilled at the idea of a new partner in crime Roadhog is not.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. A Baby?

Back in the outback, well what's left of it. An unlikely pair of Junkers working together for their cause, money. Junkrat and Roadhog had returned to their home country after a heists plan went a bit kablooie as Junkrat put it. All they needed to do was stay low and get some supplies before heading back to their international crime spree. 

"Roadhog, we should almost be at the point." Jamison remarks looking at himself in surprise, "Hoolie Doolie, they got me talkin like them. They are a bad influence to us entrepreneurs," he elbows Roadhog lightly as he speaks not wanting to disturb his driving too much. 

Roadhog turns his head away from the road to look at Junkrat in his buggy car. His chopper was well equipped for the current outback, the buggy was just a new-ish edition for his client. 

The pair continue on the sand covered road for another hour driving Roadhog slows down as they reach a sign that is sticking out of the road. Pointing to it Junkrat instantly jerks awake, looking at the sign then looking to Roadhog. "What are you... the sign. Oh the sign! We got to go eguh." Junkrat says pointing his arm down the road to the right. 

Behind his mad Roadhog rolls his eyes and turns the chopper easily eating up the stretch of road. "Well now we don't got far to go mate. It's gonna be a large store over on the side, usual blend in though, dunes and scrap covering it." Junkrat says leaning back in his side buggy. 

An easy silence comes over them for the rest of the drive Roadhog gives Junkrat a tap on the leg when he finds himself at a sign. "This the place?" 

"Well not the sign but we'd be in the right city, Newman. Their motto become the new man at Newman, one of the few places with life. Actual life not some stupid omnic garbage, we are the smart ones us junkers. Not playing nice, just the bucket of bolts out of here right Roadie?" Junkrat says. 

Roadhog had grown accustomed to Junkrats rambling, he always had a story to tell wherever they went. He could tell you exactly the difference of his bomb making in each spot, or where he had taken down some omnics. Asking for stories from Roadhog while they went around the world. 

Roadhog had little to tell about himself, so he would happily listen to whatever Junkrat had to say. Junkrat would often remark after he had said a few stories that Roadhog would not be the best pick for the debate team. Roadhog gives his usual response, "Hrumph." 

Heading along the highway, Roadhog notices Junkrat start to really look at the area. After a few minutest of him scanning the upcoming road, Junkrat spots what he is looking for. Shooting forwards almost falling out of the buggy he points to a larger set of dunes looking back at Roadhog. "It's right there, see! Almost buried, just bring the chopper over there." 

Junkrat was right about the place blending in, a dune had covered most of the building, and it looks like the only half the build was out of the ground. "Jamison how will I stand in there?" Roadhog asks the obvious. 

"Don't be a drongo, the building got caught in a bit of a sinker but it's got more of the height inside. It's why I chose this place as a," Junkrant starts flicking up four fingers, "quadry base, only you and me are the only living two who knows of this place." Junkrat says as the chopper stops, "Here I'll help you out mate. Set a little bomb here at the door let you in." 

Roadhog grabs his scrap gun and waits a smart distance away from the door, waiting for Junkrat to clear an entrance for him. He gives Junkrat a salute as the smaller man starts to scramble towards the back of the building. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------

Junkrat makes his way towards the back of the building, careful as to not disturb the quiet. It was an ideal spot if you knew where it was, and there could be someone in here. He knew that Roadhog would come to aid him if things got bad, he always had done so before. 

Going to the ladder leading to the roof going up on three limbs. He had discovered that the peg leg was all but useless when it came to that and driving, kept slipping. Pulling himself onto the roof, he walks over to the edge and gives a wave to Roadhog. He then turns around and moves over to the dented air conditioning unit. 

"You can join your friends, in the scrap heap." Junkrat lets loose a small maniacal laugh as he pushes the unit off of where it was placed. He pushes it off the edge of the building, and watches it roll spewing up sand and smaller chunks of the fan. 

Junkrat moves back to where the air conditioning unit was and looks down into the abandoned store. Clearing his ears he gives a good listen. He can hear crying coming from within the store. "A baby?" he whispers to himself. 

Looking at the drop he can easily see that Roadhog would fit in the place. Around twelve feet he slowly lowers himself into the building until he is holding on with just his mechanical arm. 

Looking around at the darkened store giving his eyes a few seconds to adjust to the light. Old counters, and dust covered shelves, he calls out, "Hello, anyone in here. Don't want to wast any bombs scaring anything out, and I heard the baby." Junkrat after hearing nothing drops down. 

His peg leg absorbs most of the fall, the crying starts up anew. Junkrat keeps his back to the crying fully expecting a trap as he goes in. His peg leg slides a bit on something squishy, he looks down with a bomb primed in hand, "Oh, eh sorry mate." 

There is a fresh cadaver, looks like a girl famished and looking up at the counter. Junkrat looks at the counter seeing the small basket, a small hand peaks out of the basket and its the source of the crying. 

Quickly looking at his hand letting out a small panicked noise, throwing the bomb to the door. He shoots another close to the door creating the opening for Roadhog, the small child was crying and screaming beside him. 

"No, no, no. Don't do that. Stop your crying it was a fun bomb. Look, hey I'll make you meet my friend Roadhog we can call him Roadie." he puts down his weapon and grabs the child mostly swaddled in a yellow scrap of blanket. Noticing the connection between the woman on the floor and the swaddled child, "Oh. Oh that was her mum. I'm well sorry I stepped on her but I have a plan, I'm going to take care of you." 

Roadhog had only heard the last bit of what Junkrat had said, sliding down into the store, "I was hired to take care of you." he says looking for the smaller man. 

"Not you drongo! Wait though, can we uh expand the contract?" Roadhog rolls his eyes behind his mask as Junkrat asks. 

"I'm not helping one of your friends." Roadhog figured out which part of the store Junkrat was in. He hears it now, crying, "What the hell is that." 

Roadhog was stunned to see Junkrat round the corner holding a crying swaddle of blanket, "It's a baby! I found it, it's so tiny Roadie. Doesn't say much like you. We can keep it for a bit then we can hand it over to overwatch mate. Can't let this thing die out here, its mum is a goner, come on Roadie. Uh Roadie?" 

Junkrat had always known Roadhog to be a quiet one but this was unsettling, "Did McCree hit you with his sparkling dust? Roadie? Hey any junker in there." Junkrat moves closer and almost drops the kid when he hears a large crash, "Nearly made me drop the kid!" 

Junkrat could barely hear Roadhogs whisper, especially through the mask, "You got to support the head. Use both hands carefully. Careful with the mech." Junkrat fumbles trying to rearrange his hands trying to mimic what Roadhog was doing with his hands. The baby continues to cry and is just seeming to get fussier with each moment Junkrat tries to hold them. 

"Mate I'm lost you take this one eh." Junkrat places the baby in one of Roadhogs hands looking at the size difference. His hand was bigger than the baby, Roadhog looks up at Junkrat confused and he carefully sits down and then brings the baby up on an angle and leaning it gently against his chest. 

"I think the baby like you, stopped its crying you did. Your it's hairy new mum." Junkrat says speaking the truth with his broad toothy smile. Which was dashed away by Roadhogs next word. 

"No." 

Junkrat looks at Roadhog like he is the largest hypocrite in the world, "No? No! Are you insane, your lying to me aren't you Roadhog. I don't care if we trade off some of the bounty. Are you just gonna let the little baby die out here." he takes a step back at Roadhogs glare through the mask, "Okay so you do have some mercy. Is that overwatch rubbin off on ya or is it your sensitive side. You think I don't notice what you were always getting on our funner heists? The stuffies, the ice creams, you got a soft side you dolt. You just don't-" he stops when Roadhog pulls him down with his other arm. 

"Mate I didn't mean nothing of it then. We can ditch the kid put em beside their mum, there's gotta be another place we can hole up in." Junkrats tone defeated and slightly afraid. 

He hears Roadhog sigh behind his mask, "I'm not their mother, I can be a temporary uncle. Temporary Fawkes, this isn't ours." 

"Roadhog you lug, I love you. Ohh imagine that German doctors face when we say that we have a baby." Junkrats face lights up with glee, the baby starts to laugh under Roadhogs hand, and Junkrat can't help but join in. 

Junkrat hugs Roadhog avoiding where he is holding the baby. He pipes up heading back to where he found the baby, "I don't know if anything was left from the mum but this is where I found the kid. Don't some of those fussy parents keep a bag of kids supplies?" 

He walks around the desk careful not to step on the mother lying on the ground, he makes it to the other side of the desk. An omnic was destroyed on the ground, he pieces it together, "The mum died protecting the little bloke." 

Under the mass of gears and oil he can see some baby food and another bag half filled with supplies, "Found them, do babies really eat this stuff? Well more the question where did the mum get this croikey." Junkrat fills the bag up and drags it over to Roadhog holding up a small jar of strained turnips, "I would not use this on my worst enemy, let alone a baby." 

"It's good for them makes them strong, pass me the bag." Roadhog had taken off his spiked gauntlet and had cupped the baby in his hands. Roadhog gently shifts the baby to one hand and starts to search the bag with the other. He makes a noise of triumph when he pulls out a small paper plastic bag saying diapers on the side. 

"Are those clean? Is it safe to use on the little bugger, we got to give him a name." Junkrat says cocking his head to the side the pounding his fist into his hand. 

"Once you name it, you will want to keep it." Roadhog says lifting the baby unswaddleing and giving a small check over on the baby. 

"So what Roadie? We can do more then refer to it like third person. Or just as the baby for the next few days." Junkrat crosses his arms dramatically while walking around Roadhog. 

"Yes because we are not its home." 

"I'm thinking of the name Roadhog-," 

"No." Roadhog says trying to stop Junkrat

"-Junior"

"It's not taking my name"

"Why not I call you Roadie all the time so less confusion. You two are already a lot alike, don't talk much, adorable, and we should all stick together." Junkrat continues focusing and desperately wanting Roadhog to listen to him. 

"The baby is dirty." Roadhog offhand my remarks trying to derail this line of conservation. 

"Wait they're dirty already? How many of those can they go through in a day? Wait did it go in your hand, are they the world most cold hearted killers. Like think of it could anyone from Overwatch look us in the eyes while taking a shit." Junkrat looks at Roadhog in awe as he changes the babies diaper trying to peek at how Roadhog is changing the baby. 

"None of them, and the baby is a girl. No Roadhog." Roadhog hoped that this would be something to convince Junkrat. 

"No mate Junior. Roadhog, Junior. Come on look at the blighter round and mostly naked. Just like you." Junkrat says as Roadhog brings the baby to arms length holding her with both hands. 

Roadhog knows Junkrat can't see his raised eyebrows under his mask but he can see him shaking his head. They share a laugh with the baby smiling and laughing at them, "Rachel. If you want them to be named." 

Junkrat show his mechanical hand and talks sarcastically to the baby, "Rachel when hes around," Junkrat sticks his thumb out to Roadhog, "but when it's just you and me. You'll be Roadhog Junior, not to confuse anyone." 

The baby lets out a laugh and grabs hold of Junkrats hand pulling it close and starting to gum on his hand. Junkrat pulls his hand back after Rachel gums a little to hard on his thumb, "Alright I think we need to feed her. She is resorting to eating her Pa and Uncle." shaking his hand and wiping it off on his chest. 

With his mechanical hand he grabs the strained turnips and hands the jar to Rachel. Roadhog takes the jar back and Rachel begins to cry trying to grab at the jar in Roadhogs hand. He sits her down on the ground by the back of his knee as a backrest and opens the jar and rummages in the bag for a spoon. 

"We don't know how long its been since she was fed." Roadhog says finding a spoon and scooping some of the turnip and readying it to feed her. 

"Well the body wast too squishy I can see how cool it is so we can have a better idea. I also want to see what scrap I can get from that omnic. Do you think she's gonna be a fighter like her mum?" Junkrat stands and starts his way talking over his shoulder the whole way, "I mean that will she be able to make it. If we weren't gonna stop here, then she would've been like her mummy," he bends down and after a pause he speaks again, "by her temp I would say she was left in this shade for uhhh hmm almost a day. How long would she have had left Mako?" 

Roadhog looks up at Junkrat and thinks "Not much longer, she might have slept for a while then died." Roadhogs tone is somber even for him. Hearing babbling protest he realizes that he was holding the spoon out of her reach, he goes back to feeding her and a smile is under the mask. 

Junkrat stares at Roadhog for a while as he feeds Rachel the rest of the turnips and then grabs another jar. He goes to what he does and goes to the remains of the scrap heap omnic. 

"You could have hurt Roadhog Junior you hunk of scrap. Terrorizing people, killing her mum, terrible, just terrible part of history. Roadhog Junior now has a family like the rest of us, not knowen her real mum or pa. But she will learn to never be afraid of you filthy bots, or I'm not her junker pa. We will show her what you are really worth, and she will take down omnics and be a hero grown out in the outback. More than just a junker who worries about their own misfailings, not wanting to be a trouble. She will be a whole lot of trouble for all of you, and she won't play nice with ya." Junkrat gets to work on finding the best scrap material and other treasure. 

He never realized that Roadhog was listening to what he thought he was whispering. Roadhog letting out a silent sigh he absently mindedly puts Rachel on his left shoulder for burping. 

"Got it all, this should be able to get us some spending cash, especially if we also got to get her stuff." Junkrat says opening one of the canisters on his front carrier and pouring into the empty can. 

Junkrat puts up any supplies that were not destroyed by oils or blood. Roadhog was standing close and Rachel was on his shoulder looking tired trying to keep her eyes open, "She's almost asleep, right that is sleep. Right?" he can't hide the panic in his voice. 

Roadhog nods his head and waves his hand beckoning Junkrat closer. Junkrat moves closer grabbing hold of Roadhogs arm when he pulls him closer by his harness. 

"Hey hey hey, Roadie what did I do wrong. I was just gettin scrap from over there-" he closes his eyes to hear Roadhog chuckle he opens one eye and looks at him. 

"Did you want to hold Rac-" 

"Roadhog Junior and yes. How though?" 

Roadhog motions for Junkrat to take off his riptire and harness. Junkrat complies feeling bare and vulnerable he sits down in front of Roadhog. Staring at him as he stands taking the baby and gently turning it around placing her on his shoulder. 

Junkrat looks petrified as she starts to make herself comfortable Roadhog places Junkrats mechanical arm under her diaper for support and his other hand on her back. He mouthed, "Ow, ow, ow," Rachel had grabbed hold of Junkrats hair and was not letting go. Instead of trying to fight it Junkrat tilts his head to the side and accepts that his hair is gone forever. 

Junkrat calms down after a few minutes when he hears her small breaths in a sleeping pattern. Junkrat stays as still as he can for a while, starting to fidget he eventually shuffles back to the counter and starts to drift off. 

Roadhog noticing Junkrat drifting off, goes outside and quietly brings his chopper around behind the dune. Moving inside grabbing their supplies and heading inside. 

Roadhog walks back inside dragging the chest and plopping down the bag in the opposite corner. He knows that he has to take first watch. Without complaint he does what he is hired to do, he waits and stands guard. He had grown accustomed to Junkrat talking and then the silence. 

Hours pass and eventually Junkrat wakes up, slowly, a moment of confusion passes over him. He then settles and tries to speak quietly, "Is this all they do? Sleep and more sleep, and some eating in there with crying?" 

Roadhog moves closer and gives a tired nod. "When they are this young." 

Junkrat stands still holding onto Rachel, stretching his leg and his back. Letting out a yawn, "How do you know how young they are? And I'm guessing it is time for my watch?" 

Roadhog gently puts down his scrap gun and takes off his shoulder harness and outstretches his hands. He takes Rachel in one hand and points to her head with the other, "Soft spots, teething, and its your turn. I moved the chopper to the back." 

Junkrat pauses and wonder how Roadhog could know this information. He thinks better before asking and as he picks up his weapon just gives his response, "Alright mate I'll give you good warning if anything comes. If Roadhog Juniors mum knew we can hope that no one else knows." 

Making his way outside into the late afternoon sun cursing at himself for not having any eyewear. Checking his pockets he grabs a grenade and starts to play catch with it. It turns well into his shift and he continues pacing around the roof with nothing in sight. Boredly he makes his way to the where that air conditioning unit used to be and takes a peek inside. 

Crouching down he can see more of inside the store, he can see Roadhog and Roadhog Junior asleep together. Everything had changed in their relationship, it wasn't just them anymore. Leaving their mark on the world so neither would waste away forgotten. 

Junkrat knows that he should not stare at the pair sleeping, "Ya big lug. Can you keep us both safe?" 

The rest of his shift passes without any sightings as anything. Thinking he should move over part of the air conditioning unit so no night terrors can swoop in. Grabbing the side of the unit with his mechanical had placing his peg leg on the unit to hold it down he starts to rip off the units side. Pulling it off with the corner slightly curled up, making his way back to the opening he places it over quietly. 

Going down to the front doors he notices that the dunes have already started to bury them again. He knows that using the grenades would be a rude awakening to the sleeping pair. Looking at his peg leg he skulks into the store hoping that there is something he can do to help. 

"Hey Roadhog is... Where's the baby!" Junkrat is panicked and moves right up to Roadhog looking on the ground to see if they had started to crawl. 

Roadhog looks at Junkrat running around almost slipping on the sand and dusty tiles. Roadhog grabs Junkrats head as he is running around and faces him towards the basket on the counter. 

"Oh she's there, I just thought that she could have crawled away. We don't want her getting in trouble, don't want her being hurt when we uh hand her to overwatch." Junkrat goes over to the basket, "Do we have to hand her back? Like think of it, what is overwatch going to do? Turn her into a soldier or worse, put her through their enhancement program she won't be happy. Like think mate she could smile with them but would she be happy." 

"We got to give her back." Roadhog stands and stretches. It why he had put her to sleep in the basket. He didn't want to get attached, they had given her a name. 

"Why do we have too? You understand what is happening with them and how to take care of kids. Hell Roadhog you're reputation with us in the outback is different from the whole world." 

"Jamison stop. You don't want to go down this path." Roadhog starts to move towards Junkrat in hopes to make him drop the subject. 

Junkrat start to back away as he continues, "You aren't a heartless monster. We all had to grow up tough, and your age had to toughen up. But you're no monster, you think I don't know that?" 

"There is nothing you know about me." Roadhog stops knowing that he won't hurt his employer, his friend. 

"I think I do know a lot about you. You think when I asked you to be my bodyguard that was the first time I ever met you? No! I met you when I still had every appendage, I was born after the omnic crisis. You were the nicer of the owners, almost everyone else in the wasteland could only care about killing and keeping their position. You cared about us." Junkrat moves towards Roadhog. 

"Maybe I saw the use of the younger generation." Roadhog takes a half step back. 

"No mate. You have a shit about us. And what's wrong if we keep her? You know what you're doing and you can teach me. Picture it, the three of us not giving into the world around us. It would be something I never got to feel. A family, even saying the word makes me feel better inside." Junkrat looks at Roadhog silently begging him to change his mind. 

"No. We are not her family. We can't be her family." 

"I don't care if you take most of my cut we could change up the difference and I would even pay for the stuff she needs. Why can't we be her family? You the powerful Roadhog afraid of a little baby. I know you can't crush the kid you were gentle with them, you know that it would be a bit to adjust to them but we can do it. I believe in us, no matter the odds we are ready. Despite what the rest of the world would say." 

"I don't want to be her family, I don't want to lose anyone." Junkrat hears Makos voice break, "I can't lose some who is close. Not again. Do you understand Jamison." 

Jamison looks at Mako, "Were you?" 

"Yes."


	2. Boy, Girl. Dosen't Matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Learn more about our murder uncles, and prepare for a trip to Perth Australia.

"What was it like?" Junkrat lowered his voice, a sense of awe had seeped into it. 

"Don't start this please not now." Roadhog was finding it hard to compose his voice. 

Junkrat looks at Roadhog wanting to comfort him, to help him in some way. He had come to realize in their time spent together that Roadhog despite his looks was usually better to deal with people. Junkrat keeps his mouth shut, he walks over to Roadhog Junior. 

She had freed her arms during them talking but was being very quiet. She starts to babble when Junkrat tries to make her smile. This continues for a few minutes he wanted to let Roadhog take some time. 

Roadhog is thankful that Junkrat gave him his space, he knows that Junkrats questions will get harder to avoid. But dammit he could still hold onto Roadhog, it was all he had left. 

\------------------------------------

He had always lived a decent life, his family moved to the outback when he was ten. He did keep in touch with a few people from New Zealand but he always stuck out he was the large kid that sat quietly in the back. 

He enjoyed living in the outback, he got to see all kinds of life although he spent a lot of time alone it was still fun. He made it to his first year of high school and then the world changed. The omnic crisis began, his dad worked at the omninioman plant, he never heard from him again. 

He missed a week of school, coming back to class so many of the kids were still out. He realized that this was more than what was on the television, it was affecting the world.

Schooling changed, they had learned to defend themselves. You started to wonder if anything else was going to matter, it took years but he found himself close to someone, Mia. He mattered to her as well, they learned that living on the edge of the world fighting to stay alive made them feel alive. 

He turned nineteen and then the call came, the call of overwatch. Anyone who was over the age of nineteen could sign up, he was rejected based on size. Mia didn't mind they could spend more time together, he asked her to marry him. 

He became terrified at the age of twenty. He loved Mia, he loved life but in a war torn world was it really a place for him to be a father. He became a father and was as happy as he could ever have been, a little baby boy. 

Anthony. 

There are reasons that men go to war to never return, the loss of family was one. His mother, Mia, and Anthony who almost made it to his second birthday. He had gone to get a birthday present. Pachimari had become the rage, inside Perth it was something to keep the kids from worrying. 

Mako returned to the semipermanent outside town for the displaced. It was covered in smouldering ruins, and freshly crumbled buildings. His home was no different, the smell of blood amongst other things hung heavy in the smoke and ash. 

He found both women were in Anthony's bedroom when the ceiling started to cave in. His mother tried to use her body as a support for the wall her elbows were still locked and back straight against the wall. Mia was beside an overturned crib-bed no shirt on, skin mostly charred and blackened. 

He pushed over the wall not seeing Anthony under the bed, he had crawled towards the back door. Mia's shirt wrapped around his face, the blue shirt he was wearing turned red. Bullets had riddled through his son's body. 

He carefully scoops us his sons body, head limp eyes open, Mako brings his hand over his sons face closing his eyes as he had done for so many comrades on the field. Mako lost track of how much time had passed but eventually he moves towards the front of the ruins and finds the bag he bought. 

One arm holding Anthony and the other gets the plush and gives it to him. It falls off and Mako tries to place the Pachimari again it falls. 

"You got to hold it silly. You love Pachimari. Please hold onto it." Mako whispers trying to pretend it was all a horrible nightmare. 

"Sir, are you okay?" Roadhog hears the soldiers voice fades away.

"Eh, hey Roady you okay?" Junkrat asks. 

Roadhog shakes his head to clear it, the sounds of the present come back to him. He can hear Junkrats breathing and Rachel babbling and making sounds. 

"Wanted to see if I could move uh, her mum outback so we don't get the smell. We are used to it but aren't their noses stronger?" Junkrat had picked up Rachel and had her leaning in the crook of his arm supporting the head. 

"Those are dogs, and I can move it." Roadhog moves from where he was against a shelf and goes towards the body. 

Nothing exceptional about the body on the ground, she had died protecting her child. Roadhog carefully picks up her body treating it with a level of respect. Making his way outside he goes to the shade near the back of the store and digs a small grave spot with the heel of his boot. He didn't want any feral scavengers smelling the rot, and endangering them all. 

He had seen his fair of funerals but this was all of that was left of that luxury in the outback, not allowing total desecration of a body. Looking at the body folded in the shallow grave he gives a promise. 

"You did all in your power for this kid to have a shot in this world. I will try to do the same." 

He starts to kick some sand back on top of the womans body. It takes a few moments to bury her, and once the job is done he looks up to see Junkrats and Rachels face against the back window. Junkrat waving Rachel's arm to make it seem like she is waving to him. He then notices that Rachel's other hand opening and closing a proper hello. 

Roadhog and Roadhog Junior wave at each other. A giant grin crosses his face under the mask. Followed by an apprehensive look, he just realized that he had promised to keep the little girl. 

Junkrat looks at Roadhog outside putting his hand over his mask and running it over to his hair. His other hand still waving to them. Junkrat pulls back from the window pulling his peg leg out of the flag mount and dropping down to the ground. Clutching Roadhog Junior with both arms across his chest. 

"I think we made progress. Got him to admit feelings and shi- shoot, a bit more binding then we got 'im. Your goal look adorable, got that covered." Junkrat says lightly booping Roadhog Junior on the nose. "Alright you know what to do when the bigger lug comes in." Roadhog Junior grabs and pulls on part of his hair babbling. 

"Exactly, alright you junker time for you to get to work." Junkrat says placing them in their basket and going for the bag. "I'm guessin' you're hungry we'll get Roady to feed you, that's the start then you got to finish the plan alright? Seal the deal." 

Almost as soon as he finished saying that he hears Roadhog re-enter the store. He nods to Roadhog and Roadhog Junior, "I seem to be having some problems choosing what to feed her Roady. Roadhog Junior had the turnips yesterday what should she have now?" 

"We can give Rachel some fruit but soon she can eat solids." Roadhog makes his way over to Junkrat by the bag and starts to rummage through trying to find something suitable for breakfast. 

"I think you were right about those vegetable things. She was standin up by herself almost on the window ledge. Maybe you were right and I should try some more of them, what do ya think? No I'm not meanin I'm gonna be eating her's, but I could try some of the stuff later." 

"Sure." Roadhog gives a grunt when he finds a green paste that has 'Avacado' on the front. Roadhog looks up from the bag and sees Junkrat holding onto Rachel's hands helping her walk. 

Roadhog opens the package and Rachel and Junkrat both look at the sound. Rachel starts to break away from Junkrats hands on the counter turning around, "Up, up, up, up." jumping as she speaks. 

"Oh fuck mate that's adorable," Junkrat says as he picks her up. "how could anyone say no to that face. Do you think those were her first words? Probably not but I will call them her first words with us." 

"Careful with-" 

"I know be careful with her. I got both hands holding her." 

"Fuck!" Rachel shouts out her face beaming not unsimilar to what Junkrats face was a moment ago. 

"- what you say around her." Roadhog says letting out a sigh eyebrows raised staring at Junkrat as Rachel continues to repeat herself, "Nice work Jamison."

"You only say Jamison when I'm in trouble. Why's that?” Junkrat looks from Roadhog to Roadhog Junior almost baffled at why she continues to swear, “Why, why, why do you keep saying that? No one did anything bad to ya." 

"Kids can be recordings at times. Says everything, oh they say it at the worst of times. Just got to be stern with them. No." Roadhog points at Rachel. 

Grabbing her out of Junkrats hands he starts to feed her. Ignoring the pouting face that Rachel put on when she was told 'no', her face still pouting she tries to grab the spoon out of Roadhogs hand. Roadhog relents and watches her take the spoon and the jar scooping out avocado. He chuckles as he sees her getting it everywhere. Looking up he sees Junkrat looking at him over a counter, his eyes beaming. He looks like he had just spotted the treasure of a century. 

"So will she always be like this? Was she just tired yesterday?" Junkrat asks from behind the counter. 

"Yeah, she should get better." Roadhog says as a reassurance to himself. 

"Well that's good," Junkrat says sitting down on the opposite side of the counter, "and by better you mean healthy not like a good guy right? 

Roadhog can hear Junkrats tinkering, screwdriver and half concentration on the one sided conservation. Roadhog gives a small chuckle, knowing even if he responds Junkrat would probably not. He waits until Rachel finishes feeding herself then tries to clean her up, knowing the chances of keeping her clean while eating. 

Rachel goes back to sleep after sitting and playing a few games with Roadhog and watching Junkrat deconstruct and strip the scrap from the omnic corpse. Roadhog prepares their own meals, dries foods mostly. Junkrat was fine with eating whatever he found in the outback, it had been a long road to break him of eating whatever crossed his path. This was why Roadhog took care of most meals, he also had a pickier appetite, then the run of the mill junker. Bugs and irradiated tinned foods were not on Roadhogs favourite things to eat. 

"Get over here." Roadhog whispers to Junkrat not wanting to wake up Rachel who is still asleep. Keeping his finger to his lips to try and hush Junkrat not to much success. 

"So what did ya make?" Junkrat winces after he realizes his volume looking at the basket with one open eye. Hearing no protest Junkrat tries to be a bit quieter, "Sorry, I uh, forgot she was sleeping. So how was time with her, she still adorable? Because we can keep her of you find her adorable... wait is that sounding weird? Keeping a baby because we find her adorable, I eh mean to say that because she has no one else to look after her. So we could keep her, and shi- shoot that still sounds bad. But off of that topic, and what I'm really trying to say is can we keep Rachel Roadhog Junior?" 

Roadhog looks at Junkrat fumbling through his speach, he looked like he had it planned and screwed it up. He knew that he would have to tell him sooner or later, but he didn't want to deal with the annoyance factor of this question for the next few days. 

"Since you called her Rachel yes." Roadhog says enjoying the incredulous expression on Junkrats face, and for a moment he got him stunned and silent. 

"Are you bloody serious mate! It was just that easy! Say her full name. I could bloody well hit you mate. I actually am goin to hit you" Junkrat moves towards Roadhog and gives him a joking punch. "You aren't joking, right? If you are just saying this to see my reaction, cause if you are doing that, I'm going to really punch you." 

"No, I thought about what you said. We should keep her, keep her safe." Roadhog says scratching at his mask, pulling it up to eat. 

Roadhog enjoys the sounds of Junkrat trying to contain his excitement. He is thrown slightly off by the jumping hug from Junkrat practically, no he is shaking from joy. 

"We're gonna be a family! Yes Roadhog we're gonna be a family." Junkrats words echo through the store, waking up Rachel. Both share a wince and a hearty laugh."Oops." 

\------------------------------------

A few days pass and the trio spend their days in slight boredom but watching Rachel become a healthy one year old and watching her start to act like it. 

"How much food she got left? And water, she gets the good stuff. Right Roadhog?" Junkrat says after feeding her for breakfast. 

"Enough for today and tomorrow." Roadhog says looking at the almost depleted bag of children supplies. Roadhog had thought of leaving that pair of them for part of the day while he went into the city for supplies, but decides against it. 

"What are we gonna do once they are out? She'll go back to nibbling on me in no time flat, just you wait. Ohhh are we gonna go into the city to grab supplies? I could use some new tinkering gear." Junkrat says as he is walking Roadhog Junior around in the now swept store. 

"We can't make a fuss in the city." 

"When have we ever made a fuss in the city? We were just having some fun, taking back what's ours. Okay it might not have been ours then but it became ours after we took it. It was fun, we got a cool hat, some food here and there.” Junkrat says heading over to their other bag pulling out the crown putting it on Roadhog Junior. 

“Those things count as making a fuss.” Roadhog massages his mask with his hand knowing the task ahead. 

“They are more like a big fuss.” Junkrat says looking at Roadhog while Roadhog Junior giggles, which Roadhog swears is starting to sound like Junkrats.

“Can we at least get everything before the first explosion?”

“You drive a hard bargain Roadhog but we have a deal. So What city we gonna hit? Don't want to face the suits old cop bots, how bout we hit Perth, not too far away. Locals don't know us we could blend in for a bit. Then break out for some fun.” 

“Fun with Rachel?”

“Yeah! She got to learn how to really be a junker!” Junkrat pounds his mechanical fist into his chest proudly, “We got to make sure when she grows up that she can take care of herself if she don't want to stay with us forever.” Junkrat says letting rachel go and letting her walk a few steps, and catching her before she falls.

“Let's worry about this week.” Roadhog says.

Going over to the shelves that they had pushed to the edge of the store to give more space for the now three of them. Rummaging through the last of Rachel's supplies he makes mental note of what they will need.

“So what place are we gonna hit up? We might need some cash, crown aint gonna cut it and you don't want to drag her to Junkertown says it will be bad influence so I can't trade my work in. I'm guessing you ain't got a pile of gold hidden under that chopper or in your pockets mate so where are we gonna go? Wait do we get to use her as bait and hold up the store? That could be a lot of fun teach her how to be sly sneaking into places. Her small hand! Nimble fingers!” Junkrat says grabbing her hands and lifting her into the air. “Perfect for picking locks and breaking into safes, she probably got all her hearing too, ohh Roady we can save money on bombs or put them to better use.” Junkrat shrugs his shoulders placing Rachel back on the ground. 

“Perth, Garden City, Myer is still there gots kids supplies, bank nearby along with city hall. I have a plan for you.” Roadhog says having memorized what he needs to get and going to his personal bag pulling out a few shirts.

Two different sizes one for him and another for Junkrat. Going back to the bag he grabs some spare goggles which he always offered to Junkrat for driving. He always let his hair fly around wildly and did not care if his eyes were to dry out, he was right about that. His generation had to grow up tough. 

“Put these on Rachel and wear the shirt, leave the bombs in the sidecar for now. We should get going decent drive ahead.” He tosses the shirt with the goggles wrapped inside to Junkrat as he leaves hearing the question behind him.

“Do I got to wear it now?”

“At the edge of the city.” The door closes at Roadhog finishes and he walks around to the back grabbing his chopper and dusting most of the sand away from it. 

Putting his key in and switching it to neutral he walks the chopper to the front of the store. Checking how much gas is left he tops it up putting away the gas can after, shoving it at the bottom of Junkrats sidecar. Roadhog sits down on his chopper and waits for Junkrat to finish, telling him the plan closer inside the city will give him something to talk about for the ride. 

It’s a few minutes before Roadhogs patience is worn thin. He goes inside and Sees Junkrat still trying to get the goggles onto Rachel but has placed a large shirt, his shirt, on her trapping her almost trapping her. Junkrat holding the goggles seems to have slipped on the shirt with his peg leg letting her loose, Roadhog shakes his head and watches Junkrat try a bit more with some amusement, Junkrat turns when he breaks into a small chuckle. 

“Well you could help! She could be good at escaping, got me runnin around like a chicken without a head. Were you enjoying the chuckle over there?” Junkrat tosses the shirt to Roadhog. 

“Rachel. Up.” Roadhog places his hands in the air and Rachel runs to him with her arms up.

“Up. up up up,” Rachel jumps at Roadhogs feet and when boosted into the air, “yay!” 

Roadhog places the goggles on her head and covers her in the large shirt. Going over to her gear and grabbing a small outfit for her with a Pachmarhi on it and striped pants. Grabbing the last banana food jar and some diapers knowing that he can grab any last minute supplies in the city. 

“You are a bloody wizard or something mate. I was almost beggin with her to come back but she kept laughing and running didn't want to use the trap but was thinking I might have had to.” Junkrat says noticing Roadhogs eyebrows furrow under the mas, “Just kidding mate.” 

Roadhog carries the impromptu supplies and Rachel to the chopper with Junkrat following close behind having grabbed the scrap gun and his frag launcher. Roadhog had silently hoped that Junkrat would forget about that part. He accepted that only so much could be done, it would just be a bit different from the last time he visited. There would be family to return to.

Roadhog sits down on his chopper holding Rachel and Junkrat situates himself in the sidecar, he gently lowers her onto Junkrats lap and ruffles her hair noticing Junkrat looking at him with a frown he does the same for him. 

“Oi! That was not what I meant! How is she going to see with the goggles on?”

“We don't want her crying with dry eyes.”

“Alright. Hey now you two match even more, her middle name hits even better Roadhog Junior! One day Matching masks, eh right?” Junkrat says imaging Rodhog Junior trying to wear Roadhogs current mask that is way to big even for him. 

Roadhog starts the chopper and drives once he hears Junkrat laughing at his own joke making Rachel laugh in turn. It warms his heart, under the mask a sincere smile works it way onto his face as he drives. 

The chopper easily eats up the kilometers of the road, Roadhog doesn't know if Junkrat is able to figure out that he is driving a bit slower, and a bit more cautious. He looks over after pulling onto the main highway, Rachel and Junkrat curled into a ball sleeping inside the sidecar. 

Roadhog enjoys the peace and quiet on the ride to the city. All the quiet lasted a few hours, until around the middle of the day he hears them starting to stir. “We there yet?” 

Roadhog knows that line and realizes that he can be a father doesn't matter the age of the two kids.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading, I might be two weeks getting the next chapter up I am currently in a fringe (theater) show, sorry. Have a nice day.


	3. Perth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets heist boys, also time for a shopping spree.

"So the plan is I use Junior as bait in the bank to make the heist move slowly. Throw a bag of money off with her at the top of a garage to you, and then I get to decorate city hall?" Junkrat asks. 

Roadhog nods and keeps his eyes on the road. They had just started to make it to the edge of the city, the sprawl of suburbia had encroached on the outback. Houses had become normal, Junkrat and Rachel had not seen so many normal houses or parks in their life as they had seen on their drive. 

Junkrat never had time to stare at all the green, it looked like you weren't allowed to stand on some of their lawns, it was so tempting to set a match to them all. They had never had to deal with any problems of the wasteland, they were still nice to the omnics. He was waiting for them all to turn again.

"Watch her," Roadhog says knowing that she will want to grab everything, "and put on the shirt." 

They make it a bit farther into the city and Roadhog takes off his mask. Rachel starts to wiggle in her seat as both her and Junkrat try to get a good look at Roadhogs face. He glances at the pair and they can see him grin. 

He had a common face, if a bit on the larger size. A few freckles but his face was a quite a few shades lighter than the rest of his body. He wore a mask originally so omnics couldn't identify him, he wore the mask after to try and filter radiation. Now the mask was habit like pants, just something you wear. 

"Do you always smile and just hide it?" 

"Yes,"

"Really?" Junkrats voice held onto some belief. 

"No."

"You wonder why people call us bad guys, it's because they can't trust us. This is the exact reason why." Junkrat turns away on mock anger knowing how gullible he had been. 

Roadhog knew there is a reason people didn't trust them, bombings, stealing, and sometimes a matter of sanity. Not this little lie. Their trust didn't matter, they still had each other.

Stopping at their first light in suburbia Junkrat still staring at his face he notices Rachel had managed to crawl out of the sidecar. She had made it to the grass and pulled out fistfuls and was holding onto it with whole determination. 

Junkrat tries to grab her on the ground and it results in a match of tug of war. Junkrat trying to get he into the sidecar while Rachel was holding onto the grass for dear life. He finally pulls her away from the ground and then grabs tufts of lawn and hands it to Rachel in attempts to make peace and to stop her crying. 

It works and he holds her and both have fun poking the dirt and plucking out grass. Trying to make sure she doesn't eat it. 

"Remember how to hold them with the launcher." Roadhog says. He knows that Jamison would never let anything happen to her, he. They had both come to care for her. 

"Meet ya at the lot." Junkrat says waving as he has his frag launcher under his arm and Rachel in the other, attempting to hide the launcher in his shirt, Rachel was trying to grab from the ammo belt. 

Roadhog drives to the parking lot and parks the chopper knowing that it would be better to walk to the back then drive away in the chopper. He ignores the looks from the people in the city, in this day and age it was not fully uncommon to see reformed Junkers, or strange sights. Humans were dating omnics, he was just a big guy, nothing special to look at. He had a bag at his side, and looked like he was going shopping. 

\------------------------------------

Junkrat wore a plain shirt with short sleeves showing off his mechanical arm and the bottom of his tattoo. Nothing special on the shirt apart from a grease stain he had tried to rub out with his normal arm to no avail. He had pushed what was left of his hair away from small hands so he still would have some left. 

He looks at the launcher under his shirt and positions Roadhog Junior so she would cover the implement that should not be there. He makes it to the door of the bank and gives a quick glance of the street, he hears an ambulance siren off in the distance. Taking a deep breath in he opens the door and starts to make his way over to the waiting area, waving at the camera and making Roadhog Junior wave as well.

He places Roadhog Junior down on a chair and kneels in front of her with a side glance from a receptionist, "Alright you know the plan stay here. I just got to go in line then I'll be right back to pick you up then the fun starts." He says this while looking at receptionist and then going wide eyes when he looks back at Roadhog Junior. 

She was holding not a ball, but one of his grenades, primed and ready to go off. 

"Ball!" 

"No no no no no no!" In quick succession he grabs the bomb from her had and launches it in the air, it barely makes it halfway to the lofty ceiling before exploding, "Alright you ankle biter new plan. Everybody! Over here! No phones hands up! Or this whole place goes boom!" 

"Boom!" Roadhog Junior says throwing up her arms, and looking at where the explosion was trying to spot her ball. 

"Right. And here my partner in crime is semi willing so if any, and I mean any one of you wankers try to pull something, I will do something horrible to the kid. Got it?" Junkrat says pulling out his frag launcher and hearing no response tries to prompt the room with his launcher, "Got it? I am looking for a response or I think you just be some suits drones." 

He hears a murmur of agreement course through the people. He sees people start to recognize him and look around for Roadhog, expecting someone to be grabbed with a hook and killed, “If you are looking for my companion here they are.” 

Junkrat holds up Roadhog Junior who is continually saying ‘boom’, “Now I’m gonna have to ask some of the lovely ladies and gents behind the counter to put some cash in a uhhh…” Junkrat realizes he doesn't have Roadhog to help him carry all the cash out seeing a teen with his school backpack, “Hey mate stealing the bag. In this bag ... after I get rid of all this trash.” Junkrat throws out most of the papers, Rachel catches one stapled package and starts to slowly rip it apart.

“My chem homework.” Junkrat can hear from the student desperately staring at the papers that Roadhog Junior has in her hands.

Junkrat shrugs, “kids will be kids, give it here. Heh.” Junkrat flashes his teeth as he tries to gingerly get the paper from her grasp. After a few seconds he manages to grab seventy five percent of the papers

“Enough of that, anyways! Yeah, you might need the bag to place the money in. Used to different progress.” Junkrat goes over to the counter and sits Rachel and the bag on the counter, “Here it is, now start doing yer job and hand over the cash.” 

Waiting at the counter he watches the girl behind the glass try to pull the backpack through the glass counter, “I could use a little help, the bag does not fit Mr. Junkrat sir.”

“Look at this one callin' me a sir, sure love. Watch yourself though.” Junkrat pulls back his mechanical fist and covers Roadhog Junior with his other hand and he grabs at the bottoms of the glass and pulls back cracking it at first but then breaking it. 

A few glass shards spill into the bag and onto the counter he removes his hand from the glass, and Roadhog Juniors eyes. He then shakes his mechanical hand pretending that it hurts he hears crying and looks at Rachel who had gotten hold of a glass shard and tried to gum it. Junkrat goes into full panic mode grabbing the glass and as carefully as he can pry open her jaw. It was not as bad as she was making it sound, it was a small gash that cut open her bottom gum and the teeth were poking through. 

As Junkrat sighs everyone else in the room does as well, “Hey! Hey, hey! That doesn't mean that plan stays the same. She got hurt and I tried to be nice to a kid. Don't mean nothing. Any of that now all of you get on the floor. And you put the money in the bag, don't got any more problems eh?” he quickly loses any facade of quiet and calm. 

This is what the globe had come to know his as a deranged mad man. He was just a man trying to make a living the only way he knew how, survive and conquer. Trying to be nice just couldn't cut it anymore, the whole world was filled with savages. You try to help someone, and then they let kids eat glass. 

He can hear the small nervous moments as people gingerly go down to the floor, knees cracking and heels scrabbling on the floor. Taking his eyes off of the girl at the counter for a second he looks at most of the people on the ground awkwardly. Not knowing how to sit on the ground well, in the middle of a heist. 

He starts to drum his fingers on the counter, the girl had gone to another station having depleted her cash drawer and her neighbors. Junkrat peeks inside the bag seeing over a few tens of thousands dollars here and there, all neatly placed and bound in stacks. Hoping that it's enough he grabs the bag and Roadhog Junior and starts to strut out of the bank. 

Looking back at the door, “Hey, I need all of you to smash your phones, most of them are in front of you. Don't want a big fuss.” Junkrat says shouldering the backpack carefully over his riptire and give a single jazz hand, “So before I go, Snap it, break it, throw it, just don't want to see any of you near one. Or else” Junkrat waits looking back he sees quite a few people look at the devices in front of them and smash them.

“Free of the suits and wankers for a bit, toodles.” Junkrat leaves the bank and throwing down a concussive mine near the entrance he allows himself to get some distance from the bank flying almost inside the covered parking lot. 

Roadhog saw the figures go flying and hearing two different shouts of joy. He looks at the pair flying through the sky heading towards the parking lot. Roadhog starts to head towards the elevator so he can meet up with the pair as they make it to the top floor. 

He waits at the elevator and hears a small ding, the doors open and Rachel and Junkrat are both covered in a layer of soot. Rachel had a few smears like Junkrat had tried to clean her off, a little red on the face. 

“She is all safe and sound, and they did try to protest but I got em to smash their phones, so we should have time. Well some time before I go over to the suits and have some real fun. She is a bit too young to see the suits. Here you go a proper pair perfectly plotted.” 

Roadhog walks over and ruffles Junkrats hair and grabs the backpack and Rachel looking inside, he sees the cash and knows that Junkrat does not have knowledge of childrens gear prices. He gives a small chuckle as Junkrat places another mine on the floor and salutes as he pushes the trigger. A puff of smoke and a small blast of heat and he sees Junkrat go flying again, clearing some distance almost reaching the other end of the mall. 

Roadhog finds himself looking out over where Junkrat was, he wanted to make sure that he was safe. It was his job after all. He takes Rachel over to the elevator and starts to go over his mental list of what he needs; food, diapers, toys, clothes, sanitary, and safety. All of what they need for bringing her back to the outback. 

Taking a wipe out of the bag he ignores the protest and wipes away all the soot on her face. Looking for a smile he notices the few teeth poking out of her bottom gum, still red, must of come through on the jump. He knows to expect her to be fussy for the rest of the trip.

Going into the elevator and hitting the down button. On the fifth floor was the highest floor, someone came into the elevator. The man dressed like a tourist, a horrible tan, and khaki shorts, that would have been fine if it wasn't for the polo striped shirt. 

The man gives a nervous look to Roadhog, he couldn't have known that it was him. Still a man of his size was always given a different look, Roadhog turns his head to the man breaking away the stare. 

Roadhog shakes his head and goes the down the last few floors. Exiting the elevator he can see the small clean hallway with signs pointing to all over, he sees the one pointing to Myer and starts to head off in its direction.

It had been a while since he had time to appreciate the scenery of a mall. Well now it had become a super center, three floors of a shopping experience. You can see the two above floors through the open balconies. Glass and steel handlebars matching the white tiled floors, it tried a little too hard to look nice. 

Roadhog couldn't remember what day of the week it was, but he knew it couldn't be a Saturday or Sunday, the mall was not packed. A lot of mothers walking about with strollers, students on summer break, and a few tourists mixed with average mall goers. He could still be proud of the people here, some had gotten close to the omnics but most remember that pain. They had little to no need for any human materials, they were given space. 

He walks along the main floor and sees all the stands for coffee and beauty products. Most of the people working there trying to make conversation, and others gossiping amongst themselves. People working at stores side by side, going to the front to talk to each other. 

Rachel babbles away to him, occasionally a recognizable word is in the mix, Roadhog responds with a mixture of sarcasm and parenting. "Yeah, really?" 

Rachel was ecstatic at the responses from Roadhog, he looked over to her when she stopped talking. She was staring at a pair of omnics, Roadhog repositioned her so she didn't have to look at them. They make it into the Myer store before she starts to talk again. 

Walking into the store he sees the greeting employee looking at him with a broad smile. "Can I help you find anything?" 

His smile is something that does not reach his eyes, he looks a bit too happy. He shakes his head no, and starts to walk to the center of the store where he remembered kids things to be. 

He did not remember all the different choices for everything for kids. Clothes, car seats, diapers, everything. He can't help it, his eyes widen and a mischievous grin makes it way onto his face. Both him and Junkrat could enjoy the little things in life. This was one of them for Roadhog. 

Sometimes it was the little things, sometimes it was the exploding things, Junkrat loved Roadhog Junior with all his heart but he wanted to keep her safe as well. She did have his streak for blowing things up, on purpose or by accident it's what made him smile, and made Roadhog frown. 

Roadhog had told him that she didn't understand the bomb process, or the half amount of safety he was telling her. It didn't really matter to him, it was nice to have someone else who showed enthusiasm with bomb making. He guessed to each other they both sounded like babbling but Rachel had started to say a few of the words and was learning the tools needed. 

But without her he could allow himself to go as wild as he wanted. At the edge of the roof he looks back to where he last saw the pair and places a concussive mine down and clicks the trigger. Letting out a loud holler that turns into a shout of surprise as he clears the back parking lot and finds himself falling into a copse of trees. 

Crashing through the top layer of foliage desperately holding onto his frag launcher trying to grab any branch. He lands against a branch his torso wrapping around it sending him spiraling the rest of the way down being whacked and scraped by most other branches. He ends on the ground sprawled on his back, letting out a drawn out groan he waits a few moments before moving. 

"Good reason I didn't bring her. Alright Jamie time to get up." 

He starts to move, slowly he sits up checking over his launcher and ammo first, no damage there. He thanks his rip tire as the reason the he is able to walk at least to spare his back. He sees that his peg leg has a loose plate and is missing a screw. A few scraps along his arm and leg but nothing too serious, letting out a sigh of relief he starts to examine his peg leg. 

"Shouldn't be too hard to fix, just got to, come on open. Open!" Junkrat grumbles to himself as he tries to pry open one panel on his arm. 

After a moment it opens, revealing a compact screwdriver and a few screws that were universal with his leg. He gets to repairing and stars to hear some sirens, this time it's police sirens, "Give me a minute before you storm the mall!" shouting out to the trees. 

Finishing placing his legs panel and replacing his screwdriver and knowing that he possibly jammed the compartment on his arm while closing it he stands up. Picking up his launcher and grabbing a matchbox from his pocket giving the middle finger to the forest lighting the match and throwing it to the ground with a smirk on his face he starts to make his way to where he assumes city hall should be. 

\------------------------------------

Roadhog had gotten an armful of supplies and was making his way to the checkout. He finds himself in front of a scraggly teen with blue and green dyed hair, to match their braces. 

"Did you find everything you were looking for today," the kids voice showed that this was an automatic reflex. They probably had been near the end of their shift. 

"Yeah, we don't need the hangers," Roadhog says, "except for this one apparently." Rachel had gotten hold of the clothes hangers with a Pachimari on it and refused to let it go, not wanting to cause a fuss he let her hold it. 

"Alright, they can be adorable at that age. Don't want to sound creepy sorry got a niece who is almost two, sorry." they kept rambling tiredly for most of the checkout process which had Rachel amused and Roadhog a bit amused. 

"And your total for today is one thousand eight hundred sixty seven and thirty two cents. How will you be paying today, cash, debit, credit." 

Roadhog pulls two stacks of the red twenties and places them on the counter, the kids eyes widen he looks alert. Roadhog could swear he heard an audible gulp, the kid looks over Roadhog and puts the dots together, they try to break eye contact. 

"Kid, I don't want a fuss. If I did I would have brought Junkrat he would have a field day in here. Keep quiet and keep the change." Roadhog does not need his hook to scare the crap out of the kid. 

"Roughly four hundred dollars in change, are you sure you don't want it back?" the kid asks and takes a small pause as both them and Roadhog hear the all too familiar sounds of police sirens. 

"No, it's fine. What the hell did he do?" Roadhog tries to make it sound like he had no idea what Junkrat was doing. 

Picking up Rachel and the few bags and car seat box stars to make his way to his chopper. The handles for the bags stretching to fit around his wrist as he holds Rachel walking through the mall. Some items shoved into the small backpack. Making his way out of Myer he sees a 'Total Tools' he knew that he would have to send Junkrat back to get himself some non-rusted tools, or to replace the ones he kept misplacing. 

The people who were at the mall changed as well an air of excitement, they heard the sirens and some people were checking news sites to see what had just happened. He had to make it to the parking garage before anyone else noticed him. 

He had made it to the garage without incident and into the elevator, leaning back against the wall he smiles. Rachel was trying to press the buttons seeing how it lit up, he whispers no to her with his eyes closed waiting to hear the bell for his floor. He would have to load the chopper then meet up with Junkrat before the police got to him. 

\------------------------------------

"Hello suits! Now I don't know how different you are all gonna say you are from the ones on the other coast but I honestly don't care. One suit wrong me and my friend so I am gonna hurt some of his friends and if he were with us I'm sure some of you might be upset. But then again some of you might just not care because you knew this day was coming for you anyways." Junkrat was talking to the business men and women of city hall who he had rounded up and was sitting on a nearby counter. 

"As some of you could hear I just had some fun at a bank so now it is time to get some work done. Lets go half and half. You never get to play and I never get to work, so my smaller companion helped me make some duds,-" Junkrat starts pulling some extra small concussive mines all synced to a single trigger. All the people look like they are about to piss themselves, Junkrat felt like he was about to do the same but it was from laughter.

"-and switched around my belt so I don't know which is live and which is not. If I see any of you wankers try to get rid of them it's like I go into your house and tear the drawings your little ankle biters made right off your fridge." he can't help it he lets out a howl of maniacal laughter imagining himself inside some suits house ripping apart kid drawings, trying to regain his composure he wipes away a tear with the trigger. 

"Now, alright, alright now then I have work to do. I would like this good old city to place a ban on omnics, all of them send them out on exodus, exodus? Send all hem scrap heaps out to us Junkers so we can make something off their scrap." Junkrat declares sticking his had up displaying the trigger. 

He knows he look like he lost a fight but he could still own this place. He knew that he had spent a good amount of time in the forest arguing and setting fire to the trees out of spite, and that he should head out. 

Jumping off the counter catching his balance on the marble floor, "And while sending out omnics replace the floors in this building. It being crumbled might be incentive enough," 

Everyone had given out a small plea and some man caught his eye and was staring at his wallet, "what you got there mate." 

Junkrat leans over the man and sees a family photo, him and three kids. He stops for a second, most of these blokes had families of their own, he doesn't have any more banter as he leaves. Turning his back on his hostages he makes his way to outside and the dry air had caused most of the trees to catch fire rapidly. 

Dark pillars of smoke were already filling the sky, and blurring the surroundings making it smell like a bonfire. Going down the steps he takes his rip tire off his back and looking at city hall, he knows that the rip tire would make any of the bombs inside go off. Roadhog Junior only helped with the trigger mechanic, all of them still possessed the power of his signature mines. 

Using his peg leg placing it against the back of the rip tire he looks at the building and pulls on the cord to start his rip tire. Letting it start to gain its distance making its way up the wall it explodes. Chunks of ceiling start to cave in, he can't help but laugh, still laughing he hears a familiar horn and turns and sees Roadhog who had put his mask on and Roadhog Junior a bit down the road. 

Roadhog had seen the state he was in, "Did you lose a fight?" 

Ignoring what Roadhog said, "Nice to see your on time, where the heck am I supposed to sit?" Junkrat asks as shouts erupt from inside city hall. 

Roadhog removes the straps baby seat and grabs Rachel out. Throwing the seat out and gesturing for him to sit with the bags by his feet. Junkrat squeezes himself into the side car, with mild complaining. He accepts his previous job of holding Rachel, but also has his frag launcher at the ready. He crosses his legs and keeps his peg leg like a safety bar on her lap. 

"Jamison did you lose a fight." Roadhogs tone was concerned, he meant it. Junkrat knew he meant it, was more than just being a bodyguard.

Junkrat wears an evil grin, "short term. Got ‘em and their friends." Junkrat gestures to the burning forest around them. 

Roadhog laughs as he starts to drive off to their home, Junkrat follows suit and then sternly says, "no ball." 

They don't meet much resistance on the drive in the setting sun, but that doesn't stop Junkrat from causing a fuss and having a good time. A few times they got into a chase until they were out of the cities district. 

\------------------------------------

"After one week, it appears that our crazed maniacs, have made a return. Tearing through the streets of Perth and attack city hall, luckily no one was killed during that and the previous heist at the bank. Where he had gotten a -" 

The television turns off, the screen had security footage from outside city hall preparing his rip tire. 

"So that's where you are, back home."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. Don't worry we will soon be seeing more than just the two.


	4. A grave response

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog goes to get some food for the adults of the group. Junkrat enjoys spending time with Roadhog Junior. We have a guest arrive with the duo.

It was nighttime and the trio were driving across the roads once again, Roadhog knew where they were going. He also knew that they still had a few hours to go before making it back to their new home. 

"You know what despite everything it was a good day," Junkrat is almost lolling out of the sidecar with Rachel asleep, "I had fun, and you had fun. I might have done something bad I took a peek in the bag and some of the outfits are adorable mate. Little jammies and I think the shoes are comically small." 

"They squeak, so we can find her." 

Junkrats laugh is soft leaning that little bit more so his hair is almost touching the ground. Roadhog couldn't hear him say "sure mate." 

"Anyways, enough diapers to last a lifetime, we will have to go to the city for food for us eventually. You got enough to feed four of her, and a good portion of them are vegetables, not that much fun." 

Roadhog lets out a dignified 'Harrumph' letting Junkrat continue. 

"Well I mean that you said they'll make her strong but at what cost? She's gonna end up prissy, she will never know the taste of dirt and and how to fight off bigger kids." 

"She's one." Roadhog says as if that should explain itself. 

Junkrat sits up staring at Roadhog, "Point? We met her when she was left in a store and was gonna die all by herself. A small little bundle that would have rotted away the blanket wrapped in, without a blemish from fighting ‘cause she couldn't fight for herself." 

Roadhog responds after a moment, "With us as Uncle and Pa she will be a terrifying force to be reckoned with." 

Junkrat breaks the conservation and goes back to relaxing, thinking he had fed her on the trip and had helped change her at a pit stop. After a while he breaks into a fit of giggles. 

Roadhog looks over at Junkrat giggling as his hair is almost touching the ground. 

"Mate, I just had the best bloody image in my head. She was using well trying to use your hook and at her size it just wasn't working. She was just too little so she made a hook her size but it could only really to around my legs. She did manage to trip me though," Junkrat sits up a bit and rubs the back of his head, "hurt my head, I fell straight back." 

"She'll make her own. She's the size of my scrap gun and smaller than you." 

Junkrat starts to nod, and then nod off. Roadhog grabs the front straps and pulls him in he slouches forwards. He moves Junkrats head so he does not end up drooling on Rachel. The quiet drum of the road, nothing special to see but still beautifully simplistic. Flatland, stars, and occasionally some green. 

His choppers was enough of a threat to keep away most scavengers, and those stupid enough would not return in the morning. He finds it nicely funny how Junkrat actually sleep now, a proper sleep, and if he dwells on it he guesses he sleeps easier too. 

He slows down at the first turn. The road was covered in sand, it was still safe to drive in but he still wanted to be cautious. The rest of the drive is uneventful, but peaceful. 

He makes it to the front of the building and looks to his two sleeping companions ready to follow suit. Removing one of his shoulder pads he places Junkrat over his shoulder and grabs Rachel with the other hand. He makes his way inside and places Rachel in the basket he looks over at Junkrat who had wrapped his arms around him. He knows he doesn't want to cause a fuss he accepts what must be done. 

He sits down at the edge of the counter, Junkrat lying on top of him. He grabs the basket and brings it down as well, and enjoys whatever is left of the night. It is exactly thirteen minutes before Rachel starts crying. 

"Eh? Hog she needs food right? I got it, you drove all day." 

Junkrat realizes the he hadn't even noticed that he was moved, he still didn't remember no dreams though Roady swears he speaks in his sleep. He extracts himself from Roadhog who keeps trying to sleep. Picking up Rachel like he was comfortable with starts to go the old bag with food and lets her chose out of the three different flavors they had left. 

She grabs the last jar of strained turnips, "Alright, something has got to be off. Either that or conquer your fears right?" Junkrat looks at Roadhog while feeding Rachel he gives one sleepy nod just to assure Junkrat that he was doing good. 

He sees Roadhog put his head down and starts to snore, a deep rumbling sound, the mask did nothing to muffle it. Junkrat knows that it can be tiring to drive for sixteen hours, the shopping and taking care of them. No matter what he does his job. 

Junkrat let’s Rachel sit with the turnips as he bring in the rest of the bags and boxes carefully from the chopper. Piling them a bit ways away he finishes carrying everything same time Rachel finishes the food. Taking off the shirt he was wearing earlier he wipes Rachel clean. They share a yawn and despite the long nap it was a long day, they both feel like its time for bed.

It is a while before Rachel falls asleep again, each time he tried to put her down in the basket while she was on the edge of sleep she would wake up and cry a bit. After a few attempts he takes her outside and just bounces her explaining the differences between acidic and thermite bombs. She finally drifts off with her hands clutching onto the top of his arm, he finally brings her inside.

He sits down beside Roadhog leaning into him careful not to wake him up, he finally falls asleep. He places Roadhog Junior between him and Roadhog and follow in his companions steps and drifts off to sleep.

\------------------------------------

The engine powers down. Reaper stands from his chair, exiting the hovercraft. He despises the flat land, gives to much birth to see. He would have liked to be closer to his tracker, to where they were. 

Widowmaker made the shot on the vehicle the tracker was almost invisible on the sidecar, it blended in the damage that was on it. After the shot he sent her home this was a private mission that he had to do. Taking the Talon motorcycle he starts his trek towards the signal. 

Despite his progress on keeping himself it was still a ‘work in progress’ as Talon called it. More along the terms of they own him, he had become dependent on what he was meant to destroy. His gloves, boots, and part of a skeletal frame along with his mask, the rest were wisps of black smoke and ruined ash surrounding him. He drives as fast as he can wanting this to be over with, he had other things to attend to with Overwatch. 

He ditches the bike behind a dune when he sees how close he is to the tracker. 

“Time to get what I need, Mr. Fawkes.”

\------------------------------------

The sun had been up for a few hours when the pair wake up, Rachel still asleep. Roadhog was the first to open his eyes, looking down he sees Junkrat at his side. Small quick breaths of him dreaming, not talking this time. What wakes up Junkrat was a yawn he tried to stifle. Junkrats head jerks his eyes open and he almost falls forwards looking at Roadhog with a hesitant smile. 

“It was getting cold and you were there so I thought that you know I didn't want to wake you up to ask where a blanket was for her and you are always so warm that I thought we could share.If ya didn't mind.”

Roadhog places his hand on Jnukrats head and starts to give him a noogie. Junkrat took that as a sign that he could do this again, which he liked. The pair enjoy some time sitting before either decides to move, it was Rachel who decided this.

They fall into their morning routine. Rock, paper, scissors to see who feeds Rachel, Roadhog knows that Junkrat will always pick rock first, he lets Junkrat win, “Now do you want to feed her?” 

Junkrat let’s Roadhog hold Rachel as he goes to the bag rummaging through.“Sure. To see what new types of food you got her. Anything good?”

“I got her some food, we got to get ourselves something soon too. We could try to have more than some dried foods, and lunchables.”

“But we just came back from the city!” Junkrat whined as he was going through the second bag of kids food. 

“I could just let us die of starvation out here.”

“You wouldn’t, ya won't get paid anything else. We could just forage around here. Hunt for something, what the hell did you eat man? You can find something close to game most places, did you just eat grass and shrubs man?” 

Junkrat know he was wrong in that assumption when Roadhog puts his head in his hand, “I prefer to be vegetarian foods because of animal cruelty, I will eat meat if I have too.” 

“Okay. So I know we won't starve to death, but yeah we should get some food for us in a day or two. For that we don't have to head all the way back to a shore city do we?” Junkrat asks staring at a box for a highchair. Finally having chose what food to give her. 

“No” 

“Thank whoever made us all. I don't know where you are gonna be able to get that many greens. I am guessing you have your sources for all of that. We don't want to drag little hog out do we?” Junkrat says trying to feed Rachel playing airplane with the spoon.

“No”

“No no no no no no no no.” Rachel says almost slapping the jar of food out of Junkrats hand with a broad smile on her face.

“She gets that from you.” Roadhog says. Adjusting her, so she is sitting back on his knee and out of reach from the bags. 

“Which part?” 

“Being impossible.” Roadhog says sarcastically.

“Well. She gets saying no from you. You always say that to us.” Roadhog stares at him through his mask, “Eh, I know, I know, to keep us safe, but safe from what? Fun? Is that what I hired you for.”

“That and ignored opinions.” Roadhogs voice deadpans.

“Selectively, listened to. As I will put it.” 

Roadhog gives a long exhale and a smirk creeps onto his face under the mask.Shakes his head and helps Junkrat feed Rachel. After she finishes eating they take a moment to have some of the last bits of food for themselves. 

“I am going to do the small drive. I will be gone for three hours max.” Roadhog stands and places Rachel on the ground. Letting her crawl around watching her go to the sand and watching her try to pile it all together. 

“Keep out o’ sight, keep her safe. Don't let her eat the sand I got it.” Junkrat recites his list of what to do when he is left alone, “Don't be gone more than three got it, might scare me. Might shoot ya, might go insane.” His usual smile and laugh make its way back to him. 

Roadhog makes it outside and hops on his chopper Junkrat had picked up Rachel hoisting her over his shoulders. Grabbing one of her arms he makes her wave off to him. Roadhog looks over his shoulder as he starts to drive away as he waves he mutters to himself, “Three hours that's all.”

Junkrat lets go of Rachel's arm after a second she keeps waving as Roadhogs figure starts to shrink in the distance. She looks at Junkrat and then back to where Roadhog was for a few minutes, he decides to take her inside and get a look at everything that Roadhog got. 

It is in the span of a half hour that virtually every item is ripped out of their packages a mixture of packaging covers most of the floor. Boxes and paper and cover the ground holding onto boxes skimming through most of the descriptions. Taking away all of the plastic bags so she doesn't suffocate herself.

Both of them are entertained passing by an hour. Junkrat eventually brings her to the supply room in the back of the building, talking to her all the while. He knew he had to use the bathroom and well for one she ain't gonna see anything. 

\------------------------------------

Reaper saw the chopper leave faintly in the distance, the large shadow that was on the bike was unmistakable. He counted himself lucky for a moment then realized the implications of them leaving. The could be plainly leaving, heading to the next spot, the tracker clocked them arriving here in the early hours of the morning. 

He shakes his head and starts to make his way back to his cycle when he hears a door slam and chatter, of a one sided conservation. That voice, he knew it, it was the voice of prey. He gives silent thanks that his target was here without a bodyguard. 

He moves to the back of the building silently, his feet don't make a sound as the glide over the sand. 

“You know Roadhog it’s a tad weird that you want to have someone beside you at every moment.” Junkrats words give him pause. He had just seen Roadhog leave, he missed what else Junkrat had said.

He notices the small details of the building as he makes his way to the front not knowing if Junkrat was still close to the back. He sees the open glass doors and can hear Junkrat talking, he shakes his head wanting to get what he came for. 

Closing his eyes, Reaper feels his core shift inside himself, he can feel two souls inside, Moving closer and opening his eyes, he sees a collection of torn boxes and plastics. He walks inside forming back to his physical self. 

“You know that it ain't good for ya, short term at least but long term it will make you stronger.” 

Reaper turns around the shelf and sees Junkrat working at a countertop with a small set of tools, he gives a half grin behind his mask as he silently walks up to Junkrat, “Jamison.”

Junkrat turns arounds at the sound of his name and feels a clawed hand at his throat. Letting out a yelp of surprise he tries to land a punch on his attacker. His fist is caught in a leather gloved hand Junkrat then looks at the mask his newest assailant is wearing.

“Reaper, you. How the fuck did you find me. I ain’t part of your overwatch party. You drongo.”

“Shut up Fawks, you can guess why I’m here. The treasure, I know you have it.” Reaper sees the mechanical fist heading towards him. Waiting for the punch he allows himself to dissipate where the fist was supposed to connect. If he was fighting then Roadhog must be somewhere else, an anomaly in his vision he needed to be cured. 

“You think you're the first to threaten my life or limb. Not a fat chance in hell you are gettin’ that from me.” Junkrat says seeing how Reaper materialized a few feet away from him. If it came down to a fight he could be taken away, both Roadhogs looking for him. 

“I want a portion of it. I know what it would be capable of. You show overwatch what they needed in you to allow you to entertain the thought of being a good guy.” 

“Me and Hog never said we were good guys, we were in it for the pay. Suits have money coming out their ass might as well take some if they are offering.” Junkrat puts his hands in the air and tries not to glance away. 

Reaper is surprised to see how calmly the so-called ‘crazed’ junker was taking this. He mused to himself on how frequent this must happen, even with Roadhog near, “You are going to be coming with me. Then you can have more money than whatever Overwatch will pay you.”

“You ain't getting shit out of me. I won't work on anything out of my home.” 

“What happens if I force your hand?”

“The whole back from the grave shlick might work for you but can you get secrets from the grave from me. Kill me if you want but you'll still be left the same.” Junkrat smirks trying to play his last and only defense card.

Reaper Looks away from the smirking face and notices the small hand and foot marks in the dust. The second soul, the news report that was released yesterday. Throwing Junkrat down to the ground Reaper quickly goes to find the child. 

“No no no!” Junkrat can feel from being thrown down his ribs crack, didn't matter. He could defend himself. 

Following the tracks in the sand proved easy enough, until it came to the common area where all the times they had moved through would not make it a quick find. Surprisingly the child was smart enough to stay quiet, it could feel the tenseness in the air. Junkrat’s yelling gave him an idea as to what was to come next, he felt the impact of the taller man and they both go crashing to the ground.

The boy wasn't trained by any means of fighting, but heel Reaper couldn't deny that he was a half decent scraper. Reaper couldn't shoot Junkrat needing him alive was the only reason he was alive at the moment. Reaper hears a small high pitched shriek from just behinds a fallen set of shelves. Turning he sees a child wearing a colourful shirt and plain pink pants. For a second Reaper is frozen broken by Junkrat punching him in the back of his skull. 

“Stay away from her!” 

Reaper rolls clocking Junkrat in the face stunning him, breaking his nose with sharp crack. Twisting his body he wraps his legs around Junkrats neck and starts to apply pressure trying to knock him out. He just managed to stop Junkrats fist before it connects with his groin, “Enough of this.” 

Grabbing the mechanical arm near the base of Junkrats arm he uses his claws to rip it off, he hears labored breath and slurred swears coming from Junkrat. The swear subside as he starts to lose air to the brain and pass out. 

Junkrats vision fades as Rachel starts to crawl away screeching and being dragged back by her leg into Reapers hands. 

\------------------------------------

Jamison was passed out, and he grabbed the kid. It should have been simple, kill Roadhog grab him and then head back out. He holds onto the kid pushing away from him trying to get out of his grasp. Holding her around the waist he picks up Junkrat and places him against the counter looking around for anything to tie him up to make this easier. He had not expected this to be ‘Roadhog’. Talon was a horrible organization by any means, but what had he once stood for. What had Gabriel Reyes had done if he found a kid in some god forsaken wasteland. 

He remember that he is Reaper, he materializes one of his hellfire shotguns, he closes his eyes as he places the gun to the girl's chest as she tries to push it away. He drop the gun, it crashes to the ground turning to smoke a second later. It was why he was here to be Reyes, he starts to try and bounce the kid to make them quiet. 

One hand rubbing his mask trying to keep some composure the other tapping their fingers against the girl impatiently, while attempting to calm her down. Rachel goes to a small whimper after a half hour Reaper watches Junkrat for when he is going to wake up, it wasn't that bad the choke and as soon as blood was restored he should have woken up. 

He stares at the boy that's all he could call him, young enough to be his own kid, couldn't be older than twenty five. Angela was this age when she was one of the worlds most noted doctor, coming up with all sorts of medical breakthroughs. 

He shakes his head and moves closer to him, the blood around the nose was dried up and he was shallowly breathing out his mouth. Around the nose was swollen and under the eyes had slight bruising starting to appear. He tilts Junkrats head back to help him breath, it’s a few long minutes before he wakes up. 

“Thank Christ,” Reaper steps back and mutters when Junkrat open his eyes, “thought you were gonna be like me.”

“My fracking nose.” his arm stub goes up and gingerly starts applying pressure keeping his head tilted back. “Hog, had the weirdest dream and I think I fell off the counter. Or something.”

“Or something, Fawkes you lost and I now have an advantage.” Reaper says. Jamison tilts his head down slightly and looks at Reaper holding Rachel, “Don't try anything I will kill her. You don't care about your own fate but I will leave her shredded body with you.” 

Its an empty threat he hopes. He couldn't kill the kid, but a scar to grow on is different. He was decent with kids, look at Jessie he turned out fine was making himself a vigilante even. His makeshift back-up plan was to knock out the kid and take them instead if worse came to worse. 

“I’ll need my arm to work just don't hurt her. Some clean space, don't want anything like bugs and germs to fuck you up anymore. Well at least you don't want that I do.” Junrkats voice is filled with defeat and animosity. 

Reaper was right, he had taken his one advantage. Junkrat would not let Reaper hurt little Roadhog Junior even with his last breath he would fight for her. Waiting he watcher her like a prisoner, although it was horribly funny to see the terrifying Talon agent clean up a space. He is thrown from his silence when his mechanical arm is tossed to him, catching it in his chest. 

The backguard above his elbow was clawed almost to scrap, the arm bad for stability was almost useless. Not wanting to cause fuss he places his stub in the base and tries to tighten the strap the compartment with spares was jammed shut. He feels a small jolt and starts to move his fingers around checking the system, seeming like it’s intact. 

Waiting for instructions from Reaper is agonizingly slow, and generally painful. He can't take any type of deep breath, sharp pains stab through his chest. He still has to hold his head back, most of the blood had dried from the cracked nose but now it was to help with the headache. 

Reaper saw out of the corner of his eye Junkrat watching him, no he was staring at the girl, making sure his hand was working, shifting his head back and gingerly touching at his newly bruising ribs. Cleaning he does not hear the sounds outside, holding the kid keeper her face pressed against his coat. . 

\------------------------------------

Roadhog had made it back his time in Junkertown was uneventful got the supplies he needed and drove back, only time he slowed down was going around the few small turns. Driving over small polluted waters and oil pits that were formed after the explosion. Apart from the small dust clouds there is no other sign that someone was driving over the roads at all. 

It still took him over two and a half hours for the trip. He was walking back into the storefront when he looked down at the bags he got, and notices the footprints. High quality combat boots, something no Junker would own, he drops the food and quietly heads back to the chopper getting his scrap gun and hook 

He walks into the store and sees Junkrat looking off to the left towards the back counter red and purple bruise sporting across his chest, head tilted back blood covering the bottom half of his face and having dripped onto his chest. There is a set of shelves between him and whatever Junkrat is looking at. Radhog knows it can't be good he wants to charge but he doesn’t know where Rachel is. 

Junkrat doesn't notice Roadhog until he had turned was almost in front of him. He finds in himself a second wind, he pushes on his leg and raises a hand to get Roadhog to stay still wildly waving for him to wait a tick. 

“Okay, I’m coming over. You got the space cleared yeah?” Roadhog had never heard Junkrat so defeated before. But he waited as he was told and hoped the signal for him to go would not be too obscure 

“Now, you promise to let her go if I do this right? No tricks, not gonna make her a Talon agent, already dubbed her a junker mate.”

“We did make a deal as long as this stuff works.” Reapers voice flows out in a petty lie 

“I will need to see behind your mask or you could just-”

“No” Roadhog understands wanting to keep his face a secret, but Reaper had Rachel, and he could see what the insane genius Jamison Fawkes was setting up. 

“Yes. Or you describe everything wrong with you medically so I can understand and know what I’m dealing with. I don't think ya’ can, so I will need to see behind the mask. I’ve seen this stuff go belly up not knowing what I was trying to help, not pretty at all. And I’m saying your mug couldn't get any worse.”

The pause holds, Rachel breaks it, and just starts squeaking, finally spotting him. Trying to grab at Junkrat as he talks to Reper trying to be held by him. Reaper starts to remove his mask reaching for the screws. Holding onto the two screws he grasps the edges of his mask and pulls it off placing it on the ground. 

Roadhog was known to have more patience, but it was the opposite at this moment. Junkrat could wait for a timer to go off and for a proper chemical reaction but not for a microwave to heat up a dinner, Roadhog could wait and enjoy silence which Junkrat found infuriating more and more but this was different. 

It was too much Roadhog peeks around the corner and sees the mask on the counter, he decides to make his move, breathing out to steady his aim he goes for a throw with his hook. 

Reaper knew removing his mask was painful but pain was not supposed to bloom from his waist. He sees the chain and hook, a fraction of Roadhog behind a shelf. He turns to smoke and covers Rachel in the dark mist going to the back wall of the store, Rachel covered in soot and ash coughing. Reaper was starting to reform when he dropped to the ground shouting out in pain. Looking at where the source of the pain, Roadhogs aim was almost spot on, the hook was embedded in his spinal cord. 

Rachel also falling to the ground a few feet below her and starting to crawl away, Reaper focusing on anything trying to shift into wraith from to escape. Pain racks through him breaking any concentration as Roadhog jerks and slowly drags the chain towards him. It’s nauseating its taking everything not to leave a trail of blood mixed with vomit on the floor, his vision fades as he feels a massive hand wrap around his chest ripping out the hook. 

Shaking he hears Roadhogs voice, “Stay away from them Reaper, never take the ones who I care about.” he feels his form fade and physical senses dull. First time he was thankful for that. 

\------------------------------------

Junkrat had scrambled over to Rachel trying to catch her as she was falling. Barely missing but he follows her and picks her up as she tries to crawls away, he holds her close to his chest and moves away from Reaper starts to cry. He has become used to the sounds of Roadhog when he was attacking but this was Rachel's first time seeing it. Burying her head and trying to muffle her cries, Junkrat moves away cooing trying to calm her fears. 

Stroking her wisps of hair seeing a large red welt appear on her forehead, and small scrapes where Reaper was holding her. Covered in a layer of soot he takes off her shirt turning it inside out and starts to wipe away, soot and ash. 

It’s a few moments before Roadhog comes over, “Are you hurt?”

“Ya, but I don't matter, she got in the fight too. Fell and cover in whatever the fuck Reaper was.” 

“Let me see.” 

“No mate take a look at her.”

“Both of you.” 

“Fine.”

“I’m going to get you to see Mercy at the overwatch base. We will head out, I know an aviator who owes me a favor.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the long pause, I was trying to get summer lootboxes. This is the last sad chapter I promise, now happier times with the rest of overwatch. Thank you for reading and I should have the next chapter up in two weeks. Have a nice day.


	5. Mercy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A journey to an Overwatch base with a stop in Junkertown.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for anyone who is a big fan of science, this is just my take on the medical science of overwatch.

Roadhog quickly grabs the diaper bag for their trip not wanting to have anything else go wrong letting Jamison coo to Rachel to try and let them keep some sanity in this bad day. They both were trying to keep a semblance of normal. 

"So what type of food did ya get? I'm gonna start to rifle through the bags, let her see real food too." 

"We're heading out in a moment." 

"Oh okay, so get to the chopper, and struggle with the small child containment unit." Roadhog can hear Junkrats strained grin as he talks. Roadhog also hears his companion's uneven footsteps, as he starts to walk Rachel to the chopper. He didn't hear him snag Reapers mask and bring it with him, stowing it in his pocket. 

Roadhog finishes packing and walks outside to the sight of Junkrat struggling with the seatbelts on the car seat. He had managed to stretch out one of the belts and wrap it to the other side looking like a restraining jacket instead of car seat. Rachel smiling but not laughing too much looks over to Roadhog and outstretches her arms. 

"Close." He sighs and helps put her in the car seat properly. 

Junkrat crawls around the seat sitting himself just around the seat and wrapping his arms as a last defence on the road. Junkrat plays with Rachel as Roadhog starts up the chopper with the scrap gun covering most of the diaper bag on his back he starts to drive back to Junkertown. 

"I'm sorry." Roadhog breaks the silence of the road after Rachel fell asleep clutching onto Junkrats hand. 

"Sorry? Sorry for what?" 

"I wasn't there." 

Junkrat waves his hand dismissively trying to lighten the mood, "Eh, I hired you to be my bodyguard to keep me safe on heists and from bounty hunters, not from a deranged killer with a vengeance on overwatch. If we wouldn't have joined Overwatch then Reaper wouldn't have come after us. I talked us into that one. Now don't beat yourself up, you got plenty of other Junkers more than willing to do that once we reach town. Don't want you to overact though, and if anyone asks says I was being a bit too annoying. Hit me with the hook, not too far out of the question, and you know I hate the healing crap that everyone's gotta have these days. Half the blokes don't even know how it works, and if they did they wouldn't want to use it ever again. Have I told you how it works? All the healing, got hold of a few shots a long time ago but formula was wrong so I added to it." 

Roadhog had heard Junkrat mutter in his sleep. He had thought it was words slurring together but he had heard chemicals and parts for his bombs. He was muttering chemical equations, was that part of the treasure, if it was such a big breakthrough then that's why he could sell it in any city. He keeps his mouth shut and listens to what his boss has to say. 

"See Mercy and all of them are missing something in their work, kit stops after a few seconds even your gas! If you were to open it, then it would disperse but after a moment the agent the makes the protein hyper slows down just giving it to be like pollen but less useful. The protein mixed with the small nano mites find the injured and broken cells, by checking where your nerves are sending off distress signals then the nano mites drop off the protein and the small steroid so while it doesn't heal you completely at the starts but the steroid tricks her brain into think it is strong and as good as new while the manures havering dropped of their load start to go through your blood helping corral any cells that got lost. I know the blood is supposed to be inside ya but it doesn't mean that it's gotta be outside of the vessels. What happens to the nano mites you ask? Well it's why a lot of the soldiers have hemochromatosis, uh I thinks that's its name. Too much iron in her blood, they melt into your blood, iron and a small alkine metal, why it feels all warm and fuzzy after. It boiling off in your blood, use that on someone in the arctic who was freezing to death and then that would throw them into shock, you don't often realize how warm you get in a fight."

Junkrat stops and freezes for a second, "I had a point, where was -Omnics! Omnimon that's the difference, Omnics are able to make over half of their energy, but they still leach a small amount from others around them, well some of the newer ones at least. The older ones had to make all of their own power, without changing batteries or power sources so I found the dynamo process and found a way to add that to the nano bots cover them in this chemical agent so they don't power down and keep making the protein instead, compleat oh remove the steroid so to save space. It'll heal ya but it ain't gonna make you feel pretty." 

"You know you just told me the treasure." 

"Ya but I never wrote anything down, so it's why people got to keep me alive, and no one has got the mindset to take it away from me. Mercy knows the damage that too much healing can do, why she hasn't figured this out yet beats me, but it makes us invaluable treasure." 

"But it has the same problem too much iron if it stays in your system." 

"Yeah but mine takes a lot longer to decay and I haven't seen any long term effects and mine continue to work and heal for a few weeks." Junkrat shrugs his shoulders and lean backs. 

Roadhog looks over at Junkrat realize how damn smart his boss was, he could remember a plan and what he had for breakfast, but he couldn't have figured out how to make any of what Junkrat discovered. He barely understood what the kid was talking about most of the time anyways. 

\------------------------------------

It's a peaceful trip the rest of the way. Sand dunes and oil pits are replaced with warning signs for omnics constructed out of their bodies and other pieces of scrap, and rusted shacks litter other parts of the Outback. Barrel fires burn constantly and other lone Junkers scrambling out of the way of the chopper and hiding for cover, peeking out to see other life. 

Junkrat shrinks into the side car not wanting to draw attention to himself, he finds the shirt from their previous drive and puts it on hiding the bruising and blood on his chest. Wiping the last of the blood away from his face with the inside of the sleeve. He starts to shake the seat to wake up Rachel, Roadhog listens to how Junkrat describes Junkertown from behind the seat. 

"And that is where I got beat up... And over there that's where a nasty bugger Jeet drove me to hiding in an old scrapyard for a few weeks, it got me my cool leg." Junkrat slowly raises out of the seat with each passing spot.

Roadhog cringes at the fact that Junkrat was smiling at some of the memories, he drives a bit faster wanting to get to his contact, "Keep your head down and keep quiet. We don't need any additional trouble, and stay close." Roadhog mutters out of the corner of his mask. 

Junkrat does as he is told and sinks as far down into the seat for the rest of the journey. He can't help but peek his head up every so often at all too familiar sights. 

They go into the town centre to see the large building with open sides, the large circular rooftop dipped to collect the rainwater that was precious to all around. This building was constructed during the last bit of reclaiming the outback by the Australian Liberation Front, across the war flattened land on a cool day you can see the old outback omnium.

"Friah blacktop, is that who owes you a favour?" Junkrat asks disbelieving. 

"Yes." 

"Blacktop! The leader of Junkertown, owes you a favour, how?" Junkrat looks at Roadhog with admiration. 

Ignoring his question Roadhog pulls his chopper off to the side entrance of the complex to the shocked onlookers. All keeping their respective distance and scrambling to clear a path for his chopper. 

"Stick to my side and I got her." Roadhog says as Junkrat stares at him still starstruck, he absently nods his head and complies. 

Roadhog holding a baby did not change any of the respect that he is given, he still had them keeping their distance, any older ones were smart enough to not even touch his chopper. 

Walking inside Junkrat see the open structure, rows of chairs line one wall, while names and old photographs line another. He knows that almost every junker gets put on the wall one day, and the older ones have their families up there. It's one of the only time that a Junker could come in here unafraid, and there was always a small crowd gathered. It was the closest thing to a communal place apart from the well, always some of them were working. It was the way to be, work, work, work. 

Junkrat follows Roadhog into one of the side rooms, the door covered in old highway signs all with roads on them. This was the sanctum of the Friah himself, old paper maps and a few photographs cover the wall, small scrap made medals hang up on another wall. 

He spots the Friah himself sitting at a scrap metal desk with a cushioned chair that looks out of place. His outfit was standard Junker pants with tool belts drooping from it. It is easy to see why he had gotten the name blacktop, his skin was covered in old faded burn scars and blackened necrotic skin that striped over him like a deranged roadmap. 

"Mako Roadhog Rutledge, been a long time since I've seen you here. Heard that the rat was dragging you across the globe, had seen your feats across the screens." Blacktop has a booming voice that rasps having spent so long in irradiated outback. 

"Finn Blacktop Brumann, I need the jet." 

"Always to business, things never change much with you. Wait a tic, who is this?" Blacktop asks prying away Roadhogs hand. 

"The reason I need the jet, Finn meet Rachel." Roadhog says. 

"Roadhog Junior." Junkrat mutters. 

Blacktop turns his head and looks at Junkrat with a broad grin, "What did you just call her?" 

He breaks into a large fit of laughter that sounds similar to coughing, "I think you have been up to something, and letting Rat give her a girl that name. Fine, fine, take the jet. Just promise to tell me everything later, and then we can be even." 

Roadhog nods and shares in a deep rumbling laugh, going to the wall and grabbing a set of keys and starting to make his way out. 

"Need a blackhand?" 

"No." 

"Remember where the planes are?"

"I should, looks like I was the last one to park them." 

"True, true, and one last thing.” Friah’s face goes from a distorted grin to a menacing glare, “Rat, tell anyone. Anyone, my name, and it won't matter if you have him protecting you, I will kill you myself,” unable to keep up the act laughing through the last bit, “now get out of my office kid." 

"Yes your Friahness, I can promise I will take this secret to the grave with me." Junkrat says following Roadhog out of the building. 

They get back to the chopper and drive to a small half buried storage facility close to the omnium. Roadhog circles and goes to the small open door, Junkrat gasps as he sees a few small planes in the makeshift hanger. 

Roadhog gets off the chopper taking the entire car seat with Rachel in it he walks towards an old plane, kept in good condition. Once Junkrats eyes adjust to the darkness in the hangar he sees the pale Junkers, hands and brows covered in a thick black grease, easy to recognize a blackhand. 

A pair of them go for the door when they see Roadhog make his way opening the door of the small plane. Shielding their eyes as the sun pours into the hangar, Junkrat sees how big it truly is, could fit most of an overwatch base in it, all of it corridors that wind all the way back to Junkertown. A small army of the backhands grab brooms and start to clear away the ramp for their departure. Junkrat feels a tug on his shirt and looks over at Roadhog in the plane staring at him waiting for him to get on the plane. 

"Sorry mate, didn't know how big the hangar actually was, its myth to us little Junkers." Junkrat goes into the plane and sees Rachel in one of the four seats in a small box, "Want me to sit beside her or, in front of her?" 

Hearing no response he decides to sit across of her. She wakes up to the rumbling of the engines as the plane makes it way through the hanger to the open door. Laughing as she comes into the sun and eyes widening as she grips the seat when she starts to experience G-force for the first time. Junkrat laughs and buckles himself in amazed that he didn't know pigs could fly. Looking out the window he sees Junkertown fade into the distance, it’s an easy flight with no turbulence and after a half hour Junkrat falls asleep. 

He wakes up when he feels grabbing at his leg, opening his eyes he sees that Roadhog Junior in a new pink outfit, was out of her seat and had her hands outstretched reaching up. He undoes his seatbelt and picks her up holding her on his lap he takes off his shirt and throws it off to the side. He picked her back up in both arms and helps her look out the window to see that they were on the ground. 

"Uhh Roady? Where the heck are ya?" He stands up and then feels the slightly chilly breeze wafting in. 

He walks to the open door and peeks his head out he sees Roadhog talking to some person in an overwatch uniform. Junkrat had to stop falling asleep so soundly, having a small talking alarm clock to wake him up, but it felt nice. 

He walks out of the plane down the few steps and realizes that he left his frag launcher back in the outback. He walks confidently over to Roadhog to play his bluff but he spots the scrap gun and breathes a bit easier. 

The man in the overwatch uniform spots Junkrat and nods, "That's why, okay. Welcome to the watch point." 

"What the hell was that all about?" Junkrat asks gesturing to the man walking away. 

"Come on, let's go see Mercy." Roadhog says starting to make his way towards the door of the base. 

They get some awkward glances while walking the halls of the base but no ill will. Rachel waves at everything and everyone in sight, shouting out what would be words to her but not to anyone else. 

They eventually came across a door beside the medical bay, with a plaque beside the door with _Angela Ziegler_. All three of them wear a smile while Roadhog knocks on the door, they hear footsteps coming to the door and Junkrat waves Roadhog Juniors arm hello. 

\------------------------------------

Mercy had seen sights from around the world, some grand and others odd. This would fall under the odd category. 

Two and a half Junkers. She had heard on the news that Junkrat had gotten a baby on his last heist but she had hoped this was just a rumour. 

"Jamison Fawkes and Mako Rutledge." Angelina says panickedly surprised and Junkrats smile turns into a frown, "Where did you find that child? Why do you have her? Why are you even here?"

Her tone softens when she sees Junkrat pull her closer and sees the little one pull into Junkrat hiding her face. Junkrat had his mechanical hand out in front of her as a last second defence counting out on his fingers. 

"We found Roadhog Junior-"

"Rachel" Roadhog interrupts, Junkrat gives a sidelong glance and continues.

"-on a counter, we might be thieves but we ain't letting a baby die, that is a Talon thing. And speaking of Talon, of friend of Overwatch. Reaper, came and attacked us while we were taking a vacation." 

Mercy stares at the pair, Junkrat speaks up trying to break the silence and wanting to get away from the eyes of any agents in the hallway, "Can we come in?" 

"Yes of course." Mercy says snapping out of her silence ushering them into her office. 

Pushing Junkrat and Rachel onto a small medical bed, and gesturing to a chair for Roadhog to sit in. Junkrat sits Rachel between him and the wall. Mercy sees the bruising on Junkrats ribs and notices his nose appeared to be a bit more crooked. He was starting to develop a pair of black eyes, broken nose and possible cracked ribs. 

"Reaper attacked you, Jamis-" 

"He hurt her,” Junkrat grabs rachel and holds her in front of himself, “it's why we came here. Reaper left a few of his fuckin claw marks on her." Junkrat says shuffling over. 

Mercy kneels down in front of her and smiles gently as she tries to hide behind Junkrats arm, pushing it in front of her. Mercy waits a few seconds and then picks her up, bouncing her so she starts to smile, looking up, "Where was she hurt?" 

"Reaper gave her a few scratches on her side under her shirt." Roadhog says. 

Mercy pulls off Rachel's shirt, and sees the faint lines, they were nothing more than just that. Some bad scratches that went through a few layers of skin. She was healthy apart from that, happy too.

"These are not actually too bad, nothing worse than what a kid would get from playing. It might be a bit itchy for her, but a small bandage will do her fine, there is nothing that is damaged apart from a few layers of skin. I will go and get that, and Mr. Fawkes please stay on the table." Mercy says taking Rachel to the counter by her cupboard grabbing bandages and some pink bandaids. 

Junkrat freezes and looks at Roadhog for a way out, Roadhog shakes his head no. Roadhog had came here for the both of them, not just a bandage on Rachel and for Junkrat to complain later how his chest hurt. Or how his nose was-

“Is it supposed to be like this Roady? I thought it was a bit straighter, at least it stopped bleeding, right?” his voice is strained. It was a checkup for her mostly he was gonna be fine.

“Mr. Fawkes, I’m gonna need you drink this, you must be thirsty,” Mercy hands a small cup to Junkrat as she hands Rachel to Roadhog, “you must be thirsty after your trip.” 

Mercy then takes the cup absently putting it on the counter where she just had Rachel, then placing her hands on Junkrat, “Please lay down, you must have some jet lag. I am sure you two are not used to flying.”

Roadhog sees Junkrat eyes flicker for a moment and his words slur, “Weerrre usssed to flyinnng, riiiiiight Roooaaa-” he watches him almost instantly fall asleep. 

“I would rather not have him awake as I reset his nose. It can be painful to do it on the field, and it will be easier to do the checkup on his ribs.” Mercy grabs something that looks like a pair of deranged tongs, “If anyone would understand I assume it would be you,” placing her instrument in her left hand and placing her right on Junkrats nose as she continues, “Looking over you smaller friend, Rachel was it? She appears to be completely healthy. She-” Roadhog hears a small crack and assumes that is Junkrats nose snapping back into place, “surprisingly does not have any of the problems expected to be coming from the outback, no radiation no spots or lumps. If this is the case with an I’m assuming twelve to fifteen months, and she could prove that the land could be rehabable to more than just the bravest and hardiest of people living there. Wildlife could return even.”

“Unlikely, the people will not be displaced again.” Roadhog says watching Mercy pull Junkrat to a sitting position removing his harness and starting to bandage the junkers chest. 

"Okay then, I will make note of that." Mercy says, her voice trailing off. 

She finishes wrapping bandages around Junkrats ribs and then gently lowering him onto the counter again. She grabs a pill bottle from a nearby drawer, examining it she grabs a clipboard with a medical sheet and stays true to the stereotype of doctors. Barely legible writing scrawled all over the sheet.

"I will arrange for a room for him, he might be a bit out of it for a few hours after he wakes up. I will ask that the trio of you stay overnight, possibly for two so we can make sure Jamison does not develop a chest infection of any kind." 

Mercy goes to the door and starts to go for the paging system and stops when she hears rustling behind her. Roadhog had thrown Junkrat into one arm careful not to have his face pressed against anything or his chest leaning on anything. He did the most sensible thing and was resting Junkrat like a large child in his arm with Rachel in the other. 

"Where do I take him?" Roadhog says adjusting Junkrat and Rachel grabbing onto his mask. 

Mercy knew that these were hardened killers and thieves, but this also showed that they were human as well. She gives a small smile and presses the talk button on the pager, "I will need a crib delivered to C-5, thank you." 

She opens the door and turns down the hall, "Follow me if you will." 

Roadhog looks around the hallway and sees A-12 he assumes that he will have to go upstairs. They eventually end up in front of an elevator, industrial size. The doors open stepping inside, as soon as the doors close Mercy turns to Roadhog. 

"She is okay with you right? You can leave her in the room if she will be in danger. She could be hurt in so many different ways traveling with you. Overwatch is about keeping peace and safety for the world, and I don't want to let this be a recurring theme." 

"It won't, and I won't leave them. Closest thing to a family I've had in a long time." Roadhogs voice holds a weary tone. 

"That is understandable. I hope it works out well, and if you want me to give her any shots before you go let me know." 

Roadhog could see how she wanted to make sure that Rachel stayed with Overwatch to try and keep her safe, admirable. To have the nuclear family, like that worked out for their generation. No she was a Junker, she was his family. 

"We might look at that in a few days." 

"So you will be keep her?" disappointment floods Mercy's voice. 

"Already looking after one, and we got supplies for her." Roadhog shrugs, and Rachel gives a small laugh, "And you got to convince him to get rid of her first, then try to take her away." 

The doors open and Mercy nods walking down the hallway her heels clicking in annoyance. She would help because she had too, not because she wanted to watch them go. 

The pair eventually comes to a door C-5 labeled on the left side, Mercy pushes on the ajar door and walks in. The room was large, but looked similar to all other watchpoint rooms. Two beds, a television, an island counter with a small kitchenette, and a bathroom. 

He goes and places Junkrat on the bed when he hears someone else push into the room wheeling a folder crib, "Will this be a recurring problem, people walking into my room?" 

"Of course not. Now that you are here use the biometric and setup you print for the scanner and another for him when he wakes up. It will be good for a week, then we can just renew it." 

"Okay thank you. But please don't take my family away. You have overwatch, and I have them." 

"I promise. Please call for me when he wakes up." Mercy's tone was softer, "I wish to hear everything in detail. The actions of Talon will not go unpunished."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading. I might have gone on a trip with family and Junkrat might be based off of my brother Fred for the roadtrip, got to love the greater Toronto Area. Have a nice day.


	6. Lunch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lets start to meet some other members of Overwatch.

Rachel waves at Mercy, as she walks out the door closing it behind her. Leaving the three of them in the middle of an Overwatch base. Roadhog waits until Rachel stop waving, she turns over his shoulder and looks at Junkrat on the bed. 

"He'll be okay." Roadhog says moving towards the other bed looking over at Junkrat. 

Rachel starts to crawl to the edge as soon as she is put on the bed, he watches her go to the edge and stop. She stares down the distance to the floor then she pauses and lays down staring at the edge of the bed dejectedly. Roadhog gently lays down onto the bed making sure not to launch Rachel into the air. 

Roadhog is glad to be able to rest, he had not rested for almost an entire day. He looks over to see Rachel eyes closed laying down on the bed. He promises to take a small nap and would wake up as soon as Rachel would. 

Roadhog Junior hears snoring from the the real hog and knows it is safe to go. She looks over the edge of the bed, seeing the drop, she squints and looks at Roadhog. Touching him would wake him up so using the legs dangling off the bed won't be of help. She sees something at the top of the bed, pillows. She smiles like her other dad and starts to make her way to the pillows. 

She grabs one of the pillow corners that would be complete my covered by the military bed making if not for Roadhog having freed the corner. With her tongue poking out she pulls on the pillow falling back when the pillow is freed from the sheets. She stops and looks at Roadhog closing her eyes and pretending to sleep again, peeking with one eye she sees he is still out like a light. 

She pushes the pillow off the bed it lands softly on the ground, she looks at the other pillow and grabs it, pushing it off landing on top of the other pillow she looks at Roadhog and then to Junkrat. She turns around and crawls backwards off the bed holding onto the cover she drops to the ground landing on the pillow. 

She contains her screech of excitement and looks at the other bed, she pulls the top pillow over to the other bed and grabs the cover and starts to pull trying to get on top of the bed. It takes her a few moments to pull herself up but she does it. She makes her way careful to not crawl on his arm or leg that was sprawled out on the bed. 

She goes to the top of the bed looking at Junkrats face. She sees the black eyes and the nose that is now too straight asleep he looks so peaceful, too peaceful. She crawls just a bit closer and places her hand on his head. 

"You okay?" she whispers, "Okay? You okay." she sounds it out like reassurance. 

Her hand pats against his face gently her hand on his cheek tapping trying to get a response, "You okay?" Junkrats response was a loud snore. This suffices for her and she lays down on his shoulder ready to fall asleep, "Okay." 

An hour passes and Junkrat is the first to stir waking up from the medication. He places his hand on his head and starts to sit up, waking up Roadhog Junior.

"You okay? You okay?" Rachel asks as soon as she sees Junkrat sitting up. 

"Am I okay? Yeah! Are you okay?" Junkrats says turning on the bed looking down just spotting he bandages he was sporting on his chest. They start asking each other if the other is okay and Roadhog Junior keeps giving Junkrat hugs this lasts a few minutes until Roadhog Junior breaks the cycle.

"You okay, Eeeeee!" Rachel lets out a squeal and wakes of Roadhog, he looks at the pair. 

"Roady if you ask if I'm okay it'll be too damn adorable." Junkrat says looking at Roadhog. "And you'll know my answer." Junkrat gives a toothy grin in response. 

"I wasn't going to ask." Roadhog responds, "But since you're up, scan your hand so you can come in and out of the room." 

"Wait we are not just heading out?" Junkrat pauses lifting Rachel who is holding onto his arm. He stares at Roadhog for a moment. 

"No. Won't let you get a chest infection. You're not losing anything else." Roadhogs voice shows no compromise. 

"Thanks mate." Junkrat grabs Rachel with both hands and starts to lean her on his hip when Roadhog grabs her from his grasp holding her instead. 

"Ribs?" Roadhog motions to the bandages on Junkrats chest. 

"Eh true don't want her to make me indecent right?" Junkrat had gotten his humor back, "Can't let Overwatch see me chest got to think of the kids and all, like did she have to cover up so much. Didn't think the bruising was that bad." Junkrat started to inspect the bandages. 

Roadhog looks at his hand and then the biometric scanner, he knew it wasn't going to work. The glances down in the mask and looks at Rachel already reaching for the scanning light. He moves her closer and she flattens her hand against the panel, Roadhog uses his finger to make sure she keeps it there for the whole scan. The panel flashes green and he looks to Junkrat motioning with his head that it was his turn to scan his hand. 

Junkrat scans his real hand after a cough from Roadhog, the light shows green then he opens the door, "Let us go explorin'. I always thought we would be in cuffs or worse if we were to come to any of these." 

"Eventually we got to return to Mercy." 

Junkrat waves his hand at Roadhogs comment, "Yeah, yeah but we never got to eat, since whenever and I'm not sure about you two but I'm starvin'. Do you think they got food for her or they have something like hardened rations? First secondary question do you think like the rations are hard and if so, is she gonna be chompin' on hard rations. Heh, that will be a funny sight right, gummin them into submission." Junkrat covers his teeth with his lips and pretends to gnaw on air, Roadhog ushers him into the elevator. 

They make it to the first floor and Junkrat grabs him by the hand and starts to try and drag him to the cafeteria, tries is what most of the staff would say when they saw the duo. Roadhog continued at his normal pace, with Rachel laughing at the comedic scene that was Junkrat ls peg leg scrabbling over the floor attempting to use the walls the aid him in pulling but giving up after he holds onto his ribs and winces. He still didn't let go of his hand after the wall trick, and still tried to make him go a bit quicker. 

They make it to the cafeteria and Junkrat opens the doors almost immune to any stare or embarrassment. He starts to make his way to the hanging menu whispering everything on the menu to himself. He stops mid sentence his brows furrowed he looks at Roadhog and asks an important question neither of them thought before, "How are we gonna pay?" 

Roadhog looks at the menu and does not see prices on it, "We don't." 

"Ohhh, you want to start a heist over pasta?" Junkrat had an all serious tone to his voice. 

"So that's what you having?" Roadhog steps closer to the counter. Rachel speechless staring at the almost rainbow assortment of foods from the counter, "Broccoli quinoa casserole, and a scoop of mashed potatoes." 

Junkrat stares at Roadhog just like he's been betrayed, stepping up to the counter he looks between the person behind the counter not saying a word to Roadhog and then to Roadhog, "The pasta." he says to the person behind the counter, "She is trying something more than mashed potatoes, and not broccoli." Junkrat looks back to the person behind the counter, "Do ya got anything that she would like, she has been living on vegetables all the time that we knew her. What would you suggest for a kid." 

"A hotdog? We got a small kids menu." they place a bowl of macaroni and cheese and a hotdog on a tray. A tray with the casserole and mashed potatoes is right in front of it. 

They take their trays and Junkrat screams and nearly drops his tray when he sees Ana appear behind him, "Whatthehowthehelldidyougetthere?" 

Ana catches the bowl of pasta as it nearly slides off the tray, "It is my secret, and who is this with you."

Junkrat stands up straight and tries to regain his composure, "This is Roadhog." Junkrat gestures to Roadhog. 

Ana laughs and then looks to Roadhog for support, in which he answers, "Rachel." 

"May I?" Ana ask staring at the little one.

"You can help us feed her." Junkrat says grabbing his pasta back. He grabs some utensils and then chooses a table in the corner, Roadhog and Ana follow sitting on either side of him. Roadhog looks at his food not moving his mask in the slightest, he would just take the bowl with him when they left. 

Ana wears simple military garb and would have blended in with other personal perfectly if not for her distinct eyepatch. She coos over the baby, an almost rare sight in any Overwatch base. She acts like any grandmother would, she cuts apart the hotdog, and makes an airplane out of the spoon of mashed potatoes. 

"You really know how to deal with kids." Junkrat says eating his macaroni and keeping it out of her reach. Despite turning out to let Rachel sit on his lap he still had to keep his food out of reach. 

"When I was a mother, it was a different ordeal, but fun. I miss when Fareeha was this small before she joined security, and now this Overwatch." Ana says as she tries to remove a piece of hot dog bun from Rachel's grasp. 

"Who the heck is Fareeha?" Junkrat asks letting a heaping spoonful of noodles slide back into his bowl. 

Roadhog nudges him, "Pharah." Junkrat looks like his world was just turned upside down. His spoon drops into his macaroni and his fingers show hi confusion as they point in all directions commonly falling upon Ana. 

"You are her mother? So that's what happened, so is she gonna join up security saving the world or will she stick with us." Junkrat says piecing the names and places together. 

"I can tell you what to expect if you are to stay here." Ana says turning her head hearing loud footsteps. 

Mercy and Reinhardt were approaching, Junkrat turns sees Mercy and shrinks slightly trying to flatten his hair to not look like himself. He does not want to be knocked out again, he could still feel a small few after effects of the drugs. 

"I thought you said you would call me once he woke up." Mercy says staring down Roadhog. 

"He's my boss, and it was a side stop." Roadhog says. He feels Junkrats hand against his arm and can see the happiest look on his face. 

"You should not ignore doctors orders." Ana says. 

"She was hungry. And I don't want a repeat of when she tried to eat his arm." Roadhog says gesturing to Junkrats arm. 

"Who is hungry?" Reinhardt says looking over and seeing Rachel, "Look at her she is adorable." His eyes light up when seeing the child and he instantly picks her up, throwing her into the air letting out a happy noise as Rachel shouts surprised that she started to fly. Roadhog turns hands at the ready if she was about to fall, Junkrat turns as well and furrows his brows seeing the man without his armor. 

Reinhardt had shrunken almost two feet, he was close to Roadhog in height, and was almost missing an eye. It was there but covered in a white film, Junkrat never knew that the man was blind out of one eye. 

"Who does she belong to?" Reinhardt says realizing that everyone in the mess hall was staring at him. He slowly hands the child to Junkrat and he hears the sighs of Mercy and Ana who both have their heads in their hands, "What? Ana I used to do this with little Fareeha all the time, she laughed the same way. Good old times." 

"This is what you would expect. Overwatch members acting like your child is their own." Ana says trying to give some mashed potatoes to a now hyper Roadhog Junior. Normal conservation returns to the mess hall, Mercy and Reinhardt sit themselves at the table with the other four. 

"And is everyone, like every member of Overwatch their gonna steal our kid?" Junkrat asks looking at Ana and then to Mercy and Reinhardt. 

"We are not going to steal your child Mr. Fawkes, we just haven't had anyone this young here for a long time." Mercy says, "And how do you feel?" Mercy gestures to the ribs and stares at his straightened nose. 

"Feel better after I had somethin' to eat. But I think there might be somethin' off with the nose. Just feels too perfect, not a single bend on that, it's as straight as-" 

"He's back to normal." Roadhog cuts him off stopping his rambling. 

"Well what happened?" Reinhardt furrows his brows, "Wait. You don't often wear the bandages do you." Reinhardt looks at Junkrat just realizing that something was off. 

Junkrat shakes his head no, "Eh, we ran into a Reaper. And I was reminded of why I hired him. But the reason we came is he tried to hurt her. Don't want her endin' up with all these chems inside of her, none of this quick healing." 

"Enough talking of bad men, it will put everyone in bad spirits, and it looks she remembers who Reaper is." Ana says when she sees that Rachel had quieted down, "Other things that you can expect from when they grow up in Overwatch is all the trouble they will get into."

"Are we warning them of what to expect from her?" Reinhardt asks gesturing to Rachel, "I remember when we found little Fareeha, McCree, and even you Angela, all of them were hiding in the vents."

"No. Not this story Reinhardt." Mercy quietly begs which prompts him to go louder. 

"And the best part of how we found them, the vent falling just outside of the UN's meeting with Jack and Gabriel." Reinhardt remembers seeing their terrified faces and the shouts of surprise from crew members, "The first one to react was Fareeha, pushing McCree out of the vent holding on to Angela's hand starting to run down the hallway." 

"And Jessie's serepe far too big for him flying like a cape behind him, as he ran down the hallway holding onto his hat with one hand and the other hand caught in my daughters grasp." Ana adds with a smile looking back down memory lane. 

"It was her childish idea, she wanted to see what Jack was doing." Mercy adds her cheeks blushing at being thrown into the mix of children. 

"She was twelve and you two were almost adults." Reinhardt laughs. 

"Okay this one was when she was younger, she was around three." Ana says as Mercy leans in ready to hear all the embarrassing stories. Especially if they didn't involve herself, "She might not remember this but we were holding a man who knew where some omnic activity was going to be going down. She snuck into the room taking Jacks security keycard and started her own interrogation, now you might know that Blackwatch was known as Overwatches bad cop but, she made them look positively good." 

Reinhardt catches on to what story this was and covers his mouth as not to laugh aloud, "She did not have her full english vocabulary, yet she still wanted to conduct her interrogation. So we find her standing on the table shouting in the man in Arabic, English, and swearing at him in Spanish. But the best part of the situation was she was asking him about why omnics were not allowed dessert and where they were hiding in the desert. The words sound similar in English, dessert and desert, at least in the end he confessed not knowing that we had turned the cameras back on." 

Mercy laughs which prompts Reinhardt to remove his hand and enjoy a full laugh, Rachel had managed to laugh through all the mashed potatoes that were covering her. 

\------------------------------------

"You have to stop stealing from all the Helix bases, you are making my teams look bad." 

"Well it would be better if they could catch me, that would look good for their reports."

"We wear armor and are not super soldiers." 

"Point enough."

Pharah Fareeha Amari, and soldier seventy six had heard the laughter when they walked into the cafeteria. Their conservation trailing off as they were seeing Reinhardt sitting at a table along with, Ana, Angela, and the criminal duo Junkrat and Roadhog. The conservation at the table continues as normal after the laughing, it’s Angela who looks up slightly flushed and waves to them. They walk over to the table just in time to hear the start of Reinhardt's next tale, "Jack you might remember this one."

Jack Morrison looks at Reinhardt not surprised that he had figured out his identity, but wished that he didn't out him to the criminal duo, they might have worked with Overwatch for a year but that doesn't mean they hold the intentions of Overwatch in their hearts. 

"Remember when Fareeha was four and she thought she was going to be a crusader?" Fareeha looks stunned in the moment, why were they just trying to embarrass her. 

Her and Jack make their way around the table and see the source of the stories, both surprised to see a little kid sitting on the lap of the relatively smaller Junker. Both take their seat and Angela whispers to Fareeha, "Don't worry they are just warning these two about what to expect when a kid grows up in Overwatch." 

"Was this when I was receiving complaints from some of the staff about safety of their shins." Jack says smiling behind his visor. 

"Please don't. Jack don't start, I do not want to have to say anything had of you." Fareeha pleads looking between Jack and Reinhardt. 

"Yes that is the time that she found some of my armor and was wearing the helmet for the whole day." Ana raises her eyebrows not having heard this story, "I walk in to see her wearing my helmet and small handprints were covering the chest plate. She was on the ground the helmet was far too big for her it covered all of her had and her shoulders, she looks like she had run into the wall wearing the helmet. Now Roadhog my friend, there will be a time that she will get hold of your mask and try to wear it. It will be out of your sights for a second and then she will have it. Little fingers tend to grab whatever they shouldn't." Reinhardt and Jack sharing a laugh. 

"I know all about that." Junkrat says. He hears a small thump as Pharahs head hits the table Mercy comforting her. 

"Are we all done here?" Mercy asks looking at Ana seeing the little girl was done eating. 

"It appears so." Jack says putting the pieces together, the two Junkers had the kid, and everyone wanted to make sure they were safe. Jack could guess their tactics but he knew that they lived to their own drumbeat they weren't going to give up the kid, so he would make sure they melts her safe. 

Everyone stands, "Okay would you two come back to my office for a follow up?" Mercy asks seeing Roadhog walk off in a different direction. Junkrat nods looks down at Roadhogs plate realizing what he was doing stands and picks up Rachel standing on his lap. 

Reinhardt, Ana, Pharah, and Mercy walk ahead Jack hangs back at the table with Junkrat who is letting Rachel walk on the table. He guessed that Junkrat was taller than he was, always slouching and hunched over. But standing tall holding the kids hands leading them on the table trying not to let them get to Roadhogs plate. 

"I know it’s no use telling you to give her up," Jack starts. 

"Got that right." Junkrats whisper shows that despite smiling at Rachel, he is ready to leave. 

"But saying that I just want you to keep her safe is what you already know. You always have a place here, for all of you. You all served your time in Overwatch." Jack finishes. 

"Would be easier to keep her safe if Reaper didn't try to pull a f'kin stunt." Junkrat says he looks over to Roadhog standing in line waiting to ask for a take out container. 

He pulls his mechanical hand out of Rachel's grasp and plunges it into his pocket, furrowing his brow he plunges it into the other pocket. He pulls out Reaper's mask, trying to be discrete in handing it over to Jack but Rachel shouting, "No," smacking the mask out of Junkrats hand. 

Jack catches it and watches Junkrat bend down trying to scold Roadhog Junior, "I thought we talked about this, it could have been somethin' bad could happen. Promise, and I mean promise you won't do that again." 

"Promise," Roadhog Junior says with a big smile on her face, "promise, promise, promise." 

Jack was caught in the moment, he had seen this mask as a fleeting glance on battle fields, showing up moments before Reaper had left. Watching over Athena's clips when he broke into watch point Gibraltar, but to hold it in his hand. The scratches that covered the mask, the shape was much slimmer, the eyes concealed the wearers eye color. He breaks out of his concentration when he feels tapping on his forehead. 

"Mate you alright? Kinda zoned out on us." Junkrat says, Roadhog was on the return, "Hog is coming back and I don't want him to know that I smuggled the mask with us." 

"How the fuck did you get this?" Jack asks. 

"Don't swear around her, put the mask away." Jack complies to Junkrats orders, "And he gave it to me while threatening to kill her. He wants part of the treasures application and then I said I needed to see what was wrong, he took it off and then Hog put a hook in his spine." 

Jack knew that Reyes was Reaper, and neither knew what caused them to end up like this but those thought are cut short once again by Junkrat. Clapping him on the back starting to pulls him away, "Now that look says you know him, he does not look like any damn person I have seen. And I have seen some stuff that would make your hair turn... Uh whiter. Now I can tell you more later-" 

"That's fine. I hope the meeting with Mercy goes well." Jack says he walks off in the opposite direction. 

"What was all that about?" Roadhog asks carefully moving his food into the container. 

"Said he wanted us to keep her safe. Like we weren't already gonna do that, he takes us for idiots who aren't good with kids. Kids love me!" Junkrat says Roadhog takes Rachel and starts to walk towards where Mercy and them went, "They do Roady and you know it. They call me pirate, and the boom man. Ask me all types of questions about the outback, then their parent often take 'em away and start callin' for the cops. But the kids love me!" 

Roadhog gives a grunt of agreement, and taking long strides he easily catches up to the slow walking group. Junkrat just one step behind him, he watches the progression they acted so much like a family. 

Reinhardt and Ana turn away from the group at the hallway, Reinhardt giving one last pat on the back to Pharah, "Do not ever feel bad for what you did as a child Fareeha, you will be able to hold what your children do over their heads." 

"It is a wonderful cycle, for when you choose to raise them." Ana says not to subtly hinting at the pair of women. 

This makes both women blush and Ana starts to laugh walking away. Junkrat gives a cough, both ladies look away from each other Pharah turns and bids a small farewell. Leaving Mercy to lead Junkrat and Roadhog to her office. 

\------------------------------------

"So everything feels fine?" Mercy asks once they reach her office. 

"Yeah. I mean I'm awake for this one so far. Ain't takin' a drink from you again, but my nose has not been this straight ever. But I was fine don't need any other bit of healing, but of rest and then I will be good." Junkrat says giving a thumbs up. 

"Three or four weeks of rest of normal breathing so you don't catch pneumonia. You won't need any antibiotics unless you get an infection, and it will be good to just monitor her health as well. We can give her some booster shots before you two head out." Mercy watches Junkrats thumbs up fall to his side as she speaks. 

"Three or four weeks? And you want to stick needles in her, uhhh not unless I see what's going in them first." Junkrat says and Mercy gives an absent minded nod. 

Roadhog realized Junkrat would know most if not all of what Mercy would be talking about. He would know what shots she would need, and what would be the best shots to give to her instead of generic ones. Mercy did not realize how smart Junkrat was in more than just bomb making. 

He knew how to play simple and easily confused. He knew how to act. 

They finish off the examination and make their way back to their room. Taking the elevator Junkrat talks to them about how surprisingly good the food was here, they make it around the corner walking to their room. 

Rachel places her hand on the scanner with Roadhogs help, Roadhog closes his eyes when Junkrat lets out a shout jumping to his one leg, “Howdoyouoldpeoplekeepactinglikeninjas!” Junkrat breaks into a small cough and stares at Reinhardt.

“I uh, I am sorry for scaring you. I just brought something for her.” Reinhardt says showing the behind him he had a wooden rocking horse behind him, “I remember that I had put away some of the kids toys in the warehouse, there are a few other toys but I don’t know what she would like. I can show where the other toys are.” 

“That would be nice, but maybe in a bit though.” Junkrat says seeing that Roadhog left him with Reinhardt going through the open door. Junkrat dramatically steps back taking the rocking horse with him and waves an awkward bye as the door closes.

“Okay I think we made a mistake, if they are all gonna be like that then it’s gonna be a long month here.” Junkrat says staring at Roadhog who was setting up his late lunch, “We can get out of here, you got to get the plane back to Blacktop right?”

“They have already heard about her, at least let them meet her but for now relax and let me have lunch before we go exploring again.” Roadhog says as Roadhog grabs a piece of broccoli from the tepid food dish. 

“Alright, but if this goes belly up.”

“I’m blaming you.” Roadhog says with a chuckle finishing off Junkrats sentence.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading I do plan for every member to be part of this eventually. I hope you have a nice day.


	7. Naptime

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kids using the oldest trick in the book to not go to bed. Reinhardt is really persistent, and we meet a few new heroes.

"Roady she's not sleeping." Junkrat whined, holding Roadhog Junior down on the large bed, himself sprawled almost off the side staring at the little she devil in his grasp.

Roadhog Junior had grabbed Junkrats hand and had wrapped her legs around Junkrats wrist smiling with an evil glee. Refusing to accept that she was pinned she wrestled playfully squirming until she would break free. 

"Hasn't slept properly in days, let her run until she wants to sleep." Roadhog says having had the same result in attempting to get her to sleep. Junkrat had grabbed her from the crib looking at her staring at him eyes pleading for freedom from the "baby prison" as Junkrat called it. 

Junkrat had fallen for some of the best ploys that kids use for their own means. Now he didn't want to put her back in the crib. 

"Where do I let her run?" Junkrat asks already trying to free his arm back, "And how do I get my arm back?" 

"Pry her off and she has shoes." Roadhog stands heading over to the bag he brought for her grabbing shoes and 

"Okay toss me the shoes, and get ready to go for a walk." Junkrat grits out wrestling the shoes onto her feet, dodging a foot to the face. Holding onto her hand they start to walk outside their room opening the door with his hand, he walks slowly down the hall hunched over to make sure he has Roadhog Juniors hands in his. He scans all around him making sure no one is to sneak up on him, doesn't stop him from nearly colliding into Reinhardt again when he was about to turn a hallway. 

"Hello again." Reinhart says in his chipper tone, "Out for a walk with her I see. Do you want her to see any of the supplies we got in our warehouse?" 

"Actually I have been trying to get her to sleep, last thing I need is for her to be getting all hyped up seeing new shiny toys. We got her some and she got hyped up seeing the boxes alone, we need her to get some sleep." Junkrat stares directly at Reinhardt glad that he was not surprised by his arrival this time, he checks over his shoulder waiting for Ana to appear. With no such luck.

"Oh yeah they have to sleep, right. As you might be able to tell it has been a while since we had kids on the base." 

"Eh that's alright." Junkrat waves the comment. 

"When she goes to sleep do you two want to see the wearhouse?" 

"I'll go, just walk her around." Roadhog says, "Both of your hands work for the door." 

Reinhardt looks surprised at the masked man, not normally he would have chosen Junkrat to be the one to take care of kids first but whatever works for the pair, "Alright we can carry anything back that we find." 

"Yeah." Roadhog realized that the man liked to speak himself, and would like to hear his response. This was going to be an interesting trip to say the least. 

"I promise not to blow anything up while you're gone myself included." Junkrat says lifting one hand in a solemn salute. 

"That would be interesting considering you left your frag on the plane." 

"Right," Junkrat deflates a bit, "you never can know with me, they got a place for all types of ammo here. Could cook somethin' up." 

Reinhardt stares at the pair bickering, Junkrat takes notice of Reindardt stare shrugs, "She could blow somethin' up. She knows how to make one, and how to be safe around one." 

"Well that is a pleasant thought. Just be safe no one will cause you any trouble here I promise." Reinhardt shrugs almost at a loss for words but still not surprised. 

"You guys still do the promise thing I almost forgot. Do you pinky promise?" 

"Jamison go." Roadhog gesturing for Reinhardt to lead the way to the warehouse. 

"Alrigh' alright. I'm headin' we’re goin' miss ya." Junkrat makes Rachel wave to Roadhog. 

Reinhardt could swear he could see the slightest blush appearing at the edge of his mask, and could hear him mutter, "When I get my hands on you." 

Junkrat watches the pair make their way down the hallway, each imposing on their own trying to not take up that much room in the hallway. Junkrat looks down stopping the waving and letting go of her hands. 

"This base is ours. Be free! No Roady to stop us." Junkrat watches Rachel take a few tentative steps looking back over shoulder. Junkrat gives a little shooing motion and she starts to run like a deranged bee zigzagging down the hallway. Junkrat following giving the staff of Overwatch time to prepare by the laughter these two have. 

"Careful! Watch the little feet!" Junkrat still has to say, the trained men and women looking at the giggling child staring at her own squeaking shoes. 

Junkrat listens to many complements and tentative remarks when groups walk around her. Rachel eventually looks up when she sees a bright blue light appear behind a corner, running to follow the light. 

"Hia luves'. Awwwwww I didn't know you had a kid!" Tracer says appearing back having sped past holding onto a large espresso, "She is so adorable what is her name? Oh and hello Junkrat and Roa- he's not here." 

"Hello Tracer." 

"Just Lena off base." 

"Okay how many people have different names?" Junkrat watches Traces swoop up Rachel into her arms and starts playing peek-a-boo, "I mean you are not Tracer you're Lena, and her name isn't Phara it's Fareeha apparently. Junkrat was a given name like a middle name by those around me. I didn't pull the name out of nowhere, who else has different names?" 

"Junkrat you got to think," Lena waves her hand and the trio start to move down the hallway, "who would name a British kid Tracer? And what is her name you didn't answer that." 

"Dependin' on who you ask, Rachel Roadhog Junior, or Roadhog Rachel Junior. Depends also on how she's actin'." Junkrat smiles proudly, "More the first name when she actin' like a real Junker. And the second when she's like a real kid." 

"Rachel is adorable." 

"I know Roady choose it. Or do you mean in general cause we already dibsed her." 

"I'm not gonna be a dingo and steal your baby, just saying she is cute and what any parent would like to have for a kid." Tracer laughs and feels her aviators being lifted off her face. 

"Not the stealthiest yet but one day." Junkrat remarks as he helps Rachel put the glasses on. Far too big for her she just presses them into her face. 

They walk down the hallway with Lena and Junkrat talking to each other, "Wait a tic. We got to tire her out we needed her to sleep. Just let her walk for a bit." Tracer lifts her glasses back when putting Rachel sown.

They continue to walk trailing behind the squeaking shoes, and a still bouncy kid. 

\------------------------------------

Roadhog had talked more in the past hour than he had with Junkrat for an entire week, it was polite to keep up the conservation. Especially when in someone else's home still didn't stop it from being irritating, all the questions. 

"So do you think that she will be a partner in crime a devious trio that the world will fear?" Reinhardt asks slowly poking his way around to the more sensitive questions. 

"More than likely. She's our kid. You proud of how Phara turned out?" 

"Of course!" 

"Then it's all we can hope for." 

"My only condition is you got to let us see her, she uh would need a check up every so often." Reinhardt is just trying to be able to see her again, he smiles behind his mask. 

"Simple enough terms." 

"Well now that that's settled I can make her something by myself again. It will be good to use my hobby for something more than just holiday gifts." 

Roadhog remembers the rocking horse and knows that it was Reinhardt's craftsmanship is what built it. Roadhog knows that they will always have something for her. Especially at the holidays he guesses, "Do we have to visit at celebrations?" 

"That is up to you two. Our invitation will extend to every Overwatch member, even if they are waiting to become one." Reinhardt winks with his blind eye hoping Roadhog caught on the last remark was for Rachel. 

"Thank you." 

Roadhog is thankful for the silence even if it is just until they make it to the warehouse doors, "Lets see what awaits us behind these doors." 

Reinhardt nicely elbows Roadhog as he rubs his hand together before opening the door scrunching his hand so it barely fits on the scanner, "You know the pain my dear friend." 

Roadhog does not consider Reinhardt a dear friend but can appreciate the struggle. Roadhog gives a grumbling response which he hoped sounded like approval. 

Roadhog is surprised by the size of the warehouse. It was tiny, in relative terms of course. Roadhog could have sworn that it would be at least as big as the one in Junkertown. 

"Don't worry it has multiple floors it's not just the one, if it just had the one the we couldn't store much. The floor we are looking for is floor number twelve personal storage." 

They make it to another elevator and enter Roadhog realizes that the storage facility went down twenty floors. He makes note of which supplies are on what floor, you never knew if they had to grab anything. Anything here could be worth something for some spare cash. 

Reinhardt gives a side glance to his near silent companion wondering how they will deal with the terrible twos and threes. If they were having trouble getting her to nap, might not be too good.

\------------------------------------

Rachel walking a few paces ahead of them feels herself being lifted into that air, "Woah there." 

Junkrat shouts out, "Hey that's mine!" he sees a skull on the mechanical arm. 

"Alright pardner, I ain't about to go and let a kid wander around a base." Jesse McCree tries to place Rachel down as she holds onto his serape and then grabs onto Hanzos scarf. 

"She squeaks when she walks." Hanzo remarks his head pulling away entering the hallway where Junkrat and Tracer stand. 

"Hey you little traitor grabbin' onto everyone you see makes me think you'll forget about me." Junkrat grabs Rachel sticking out his bottom lip in mock sorrow. He winces as she lets go and helps her back to walking with the squeaky shoes. 

"Yeah it's the only way to keep track of her. If not she would be out of sight in a moment." Tracer answers Hanzo's remark. 

"So much for gettin' ya to sleep." Junkrat says seeing her immediately run back to the other two. 

"Up, up up up!" Rachel jumps up and grabs onto McCree's belt. 

"She is a free spirit." Hanzo hides his scarf behind himself not wanting to have her grab it. Hanzo remembers seeing Genji this small but he was also much smaller as well. 

"As cute as a button." McCree says picking her up with one hand, "and as devious as the devil." McCree squints trying to keep a straight face, "Let go of my beard." 

"Another reason to trim that beard," Hanzo smirks under his breath. 

"No. I ain't trimmin' it. The beard makes the image, a cowboy with a naked face just doesn't happen. If you think it's just mine she wants then you take her." McCree hands Rachel to Hanzo who holds her with both hands almost completely outstretched. 

Rachel stares at at the tattoo on Hanzo's arm. Hanzo tilts his head back looking at Tracer and Junkrat for assistance. Tracer pulls her arms in making it look like she is giving the air a hug, Hanzo follows suit and gives a cold glance to Rachel silently daring her to grab his beard. 

Roadhog Junior accepts the challenge going one step further she lunges forwards and grabs the silver winglets. Hanzo stunned tries to remove her as painlessly as possible for the sake of his pride hoping not too many of the staff are seeing this. 

"You're kid is damn fearless." 

"She's gotta be if she's gonna make it as a junker." 

"How did you come across this little devil?" Hanzo asks when he had gotten Rachel off of his face and was holding her down at more of a chest level. 

"Where all babies come from. the store." Junkrat smiles knowingly fucking with them. He revels in the trios concerned glances and Tracers almost panic, "Found her family gone and we couldn't leave her there." 

"Good to hear that." Tracer tries to break the pause. 

"So is there a room we could bring her too for her to run around in?" Junkrat peeks his head around the corner realizing that staff had started to form a small flow around them. 

"We were heading down to the lounge that could keep her in there. Stop grabbing underneath my clothes little one." Hanzo talks about the lounge like it will be a safe place to keep them. Hanzo turns and starts to walk towards the lounge down the hall. 

McCree stops and looks at Hanzo walking grabbing the kids hands keeping them from going under his shirt. There was a reason he had finally managed to get the chance to get away for an hour or two. 

McCree follows behind Junkrat and Tracer looking at Hanzo again as he brings the kid to outstretched arms as she tries to grab his winglets again. Slowing down when she starts to repeat 'no' to him over and over. 

Tracer weaves ahead through the staff to the door opening it then holding it open for the others. Hanzo was passing Rachel off to McCree and was attempting to fix his winglets. Rachel tries to climb up on McCrees shoulders reaching for the bullets on the band of his hat. 

"Don't steal his currency that's just plain rude." Junkrat says chuckling, entering behind McCree into the lounge. Giving a quick scan of the lounge he sees only two other heroes using the lounge, Genji and the omnic. 

\------------------------------------

The doors to the elevator open and Roadhog sees how many ex-employees or even current ones there were staffed at this base. The room was filled with aisles of boxes and lockers. All organized alphabetically some containers being bigger than others and others still having lockers with locks on them. 

Reinhardt walks down one of the aisles at the end of the room. Eventually coming across a section of boxes labeled _Fareeha Amari_ one box in crayon, he looks wistfully at it for a second before opening one with a faded piece of scotch tape. The box he pulls out is covered with a layer of dust Roadhog takes a step back when Reinhardt blows off all the dust. 

Carefully opening the box Reinhardt wistfully talks about all the items in the box remembering what age they were thrown in the box. Looking to Roadhog like an old fond friend after taking out a sarcophagus that was a nesting doll and a stringed puppet. Roadhog looks the blond hair puppet in the eyes as Reinhardt slaps his knee making the puppet start to dance, "Ohhh! Jack, how I have missed you! Oh the strike commander hated it." 

Roadhog realizes that the puppet was in the likeness of the former strike commander. He looks into the box in the corner and sees a multitude of strings tangled together, there were other puppets. Looking over to Reinhardt, "Could you make a puppet to look like Jamison?" 

"I think that is something doable my friend. Do you want one of yourself? If you are staying for a month won't be too hard to make the pair of puppets." Reinhardt notices the change of name and can't help but comment, "One for Junkrat right?" 

"Yeah." 

Roadhog looks at Reinhardt going through the rest of the boxed items and offers a suggestion, “We can take it back to the room and let her chose.” Reinhardt looks like he was told that Christmas is tomorrow.

“I think that would be a good choice.” Reinhardt's voice is soft when saying this. He replaces the lid on the box and starts to tote it off towards the elevator. Pausing at one of the isles, “We cleaned through the plane that you brought in and placed some of the contents into Junkrats locker, anything you need from it?” 

Roadhog is surprised that they had a locker for him at all. He nods and starts down the aisle seeing a few other names that mean nothing it him, about halfway through on the left side he spots a medium box. Larger than what he expected he pries off the top of the box and spots things that they had dropped on their missions and things Overwatch had confiscated from their previous heists. 

A collection of newspaper clipping detailing what they had accomplished, Junkrats frag launcher with his ammo locked safely. A corner of the box holds some Pachmarhi and one with a pink ice cream stain, a few used and unused medi canister that Roadhog uses, their personalized cups they got at a coffee shop in Japan Junkrat all hyped up on foreign energy drinks had insisted that they try. Some hasty drawn plans on napkins and barely legible scrawlings over random newspaper clipping and half finished crossword puzzles. An old set of tools that had fallen out of one of Junkrats busted arms and a half finished arm, half scraped by the looks re-salvaged, the color must have been almost a year ago when they first started up with the hero business. 

Roadhog grabs two of the Pachmarhi plushies, and the set of tools, and the crossword puzzles for later. Walking back he truly feels like he fits every description that people say about him, “Something terrifying to look at,” but as Junkrat would finish, “Truly just a big lug who can't decide which plush he wants.”

Reinhardt looks at him and the smile reaches his eye, “Found everything you needed?”

“This should be enough to keep Junkrat entertained and what you got should work with Rachel.” they share a laugh and Reinhardt is surprised how little the mask actually muffles, Roadhog is just a quiet man. 

Roadhog enjoys the laugh and also the quiet contempt that going up the elevator, they make their way back they way they came coming back to Junkrat and Roadhogs room. Roadhog knocks on the door, “Junkrat we’re back. Let us in.” 

After a few minutes giving another knock for safety, Roadhog massages the bridge of his mask knowing that Junkrat was still out. Now came the difficult part of watching over Junkrat: finding him. 

\------------------------------------

Tekhartha Zenyatta heard the door open and he stops his meditation with Genji. It was not unusual to see the other Shimida brother walking around with the former Blackwatch agent, nor was it unusual to see Lena zipping around fulfilling some task to keep her moving. Seeing the Junkers was a surprising sight, without his bodyguard was even shocking. The two were almost inseparable, and would not have been caught in Overwatch. 

Zenyatta sees the small child grabbing onto Jesse’s hat with Junkrat spotting him. He knows he puts the junker on edge already because of his heritage, looking over to his pupil and friend Genji Shimada. Moving out of his meditative position, he places his feet on the ground, placing his hand on Genji’s shoulder nodding signaling that he would be departing. 

\------------------------------------

Junkrat sees the exchanges and just as he is debating to grab Rachel and leave the omnic makes the choice for him a heck of a lot easier. The monk omnic starts to head out, the cyborg stands and looks like he is gonna follow then sees the child and freezes. 

“Where did you find that?” Genji asks staring at Hanzo and McCree as McCree hands a kid over to Hanzo. Junkrat stares down the omnic when it starts to walk towards him making a small comment to Tracer.

“Were you supposed to deliver that drink to someone?” 

Tracer looks at the now lukewarm espresso in her hand having completely forgotten about it, jumping up she starts to head out the room sliding past Junkrat in the doorway and calling back to the group, “Sorry luve’s forgot about this. Jesse why didn't you say something? You know what I'm like with caffeine.” 

“Sorry darlin’.” 

The door closes behind Tracer and Zenyatta realizes that he is stuck in the room for a bit longer. The doors here are still a little buggy when it comes to omnics still, and he couldn’t ask to leave his pupil with everyone. He takes a seat farthest in the room from Junkrat, and watches McCree move some of the furniture around the room clearing a spot for the child to play. 

“We ran into Junkrat who had found them in their home.” Hanzo remarks to Genji moving beside him, “Take her.”

Genji backpedals almost falling over a chair, “I don't want to hurt them Hanzo, they're so small.” 

“Neither of you have to worry, just set her down. She won't be able to escape this but just grab some couch cushions for a safer barrier then chair legs.” Jesse says laughing at Genjis fears. 

Genji jumps over the chair that was part of the barrier as Junkrat jumps into the strangely shaped circle, “You ain't gonna hurt her, she is tough despite being a baby.” 

Rachel immediately drops down to all fours when placed on the ground and crawls to Junkrat who goes into a cross peg legged position. 

“Okay? You okay?” Rachel asks seeing the difference in mood for Junkrat trying to comfort him gives him a hug. 

“I’ll be better when you get that nap, ya dingus.” Junkrats smile comes back if he wasn't so damn tall he could blocked the omnic from sight by the couch barrier, “Go run in a circle get tired.” 

Rachel stares at him for a second before she starts to go to the circle and instantly starts to go for McCree’s spurs, “uh uh, those ain’t to be played with. They’re too sharp to be played with,” he hops out of the circle and removes his boots before going to sit inside the circle again pulling Hanzo who pulls Genji to sit beside him. 

Roadhog Junior looks at the cyborg with the green lighting and cautiously approaches, crawling forwards until they reach out and touch the light white metal recoiling as if expecting something bad to happen. A few seconds pass Roadhog Junior looks at Junkrats arm and leg then stands and starts to push the green circled indents on Genji's chest and shoulders. Standing on his legs staring into the visor waving. 

“Hanzo help me.”

“Hello?” Roadhog Junior looks more intently at the visor hearing Genji talk.

“Is she hurting you?”

“No,” 

“Then you are fine. From the way you acted you might have children of your own.” Hanzo lets out a small chuckle at Genji’s expense, only fueled by Jesse joining in. 

“I got ya partner.” Jessie places his hat on Roadhog Juniors head and grabs her before she falls backwards, “Ya said it was nap time right?”

“Ya she didn't want to sleep so let her run off some energy.” Junkrat looks at McCree holding onto Rachel hiding under a large hat. 

“Did ya try singing to her?” McCree looks at Junkrat shaking his head yes.

“Naw mat couldn't sing worth a darn never really had the chance.” 

“Uh, but you uh nevermind,” Jesse will never understand every difference in every country but trusts what Junkrat was saying, “there's problem number one, got to sing her a lullaby.”

“Is it going to be like karaoke night?” Genji asks.

“Better than karaoke night.” McCree answers smiling he starts to rock Rachel back and forth and slowly starts to sing. The song was supposed to be faster but he sang it slow rocking her back and forth to the lines. 

_“The first thing I remember knowin’, Was a lonesome whistle blowin’, And a young'un's dream of growing up to ride On a freight train leaving town, Not knowing where I'm bound  
And no one could change my mind but Mama tried.” _

Genji had heard Jesse sing this while drunk and there was a world of difference. Hanzo had never heard Jesse sing until now but he had to admit that the voice was not that bad. 

_“One and only rebel child, From a family meek and mild, My mama seemed to know what lay in store, Despite all my Sunday learning, Towards the bad I kept on turning, Till Mama couldn't hold me anymore.”_ Junkrat listens to McCrees voice carefully articulate every word in the song, but still not listening to the meaning of the words. He was still staring down the omnic cause of his kind no mama would hold Roadhog Junior. 

_“And I turned twenty-one in prison doin' life without parole, No one could steer me right but Mama tried, Mama tried, Mama tried to raise me better, but her pleading I denied, That leaves only me to blame 'cause Mama tried.”_ Jesse remembers listening to this on some top fifty top country songs before two thousand and annoying Blackwatch commander Reyes with it. Belting it out for weeks until Reyes had sewed with Reinhardt's help all the pages together to make his new bed sheets. He breaks into a small chuckle for the rest of the song.

_“Dear old Daddy, rest his soul, Left my mom a heavy load, She tried so very hard to fill his shoes, Working hours without rest, Wanted me to have the best, She tried to raise me right but I refused.  
And I turned twenty-one in prison doin' life without parole, No one could steer me right but Mama tried, Mama tried, Mama tried to raise me better, but her pleading I denied, That leaves only me to blame 'cause Mama tried.”_

“How can you be laugh-” Junkrat starts when Jesse places one finger to his lips through a deep rumbling laugh. 

“She fell asleep a few verses in.” Jesse says, Genji remembers all the stories that he had heard from Angela and Fareeha, he knows that the cowboy is good with kids. 

“Well that solves one problem for today, but I ain’t learning to sing for her to sleep every nap time. Especially if it's that sad like that.” Junkrats whisper is almost as loud as Hanzo talking, Hanzo winces and stares at the child seeing them still asleep.

“We never did catch her name.” 

“You should have guessed when she grabbed your hair,” Junkrat smiles proudly, “Roadhog Junior.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading if you want to see a certain hero sooner rather than later please let me know. Have a nice day. 
> 
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Jbscg_AkvII  
> This is what McCree was singing but slower, just know I love you guys for this i despise country music. No offense :D


	8. Part of a routine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Roadhog finds his Rat, but a a pair of memers find them as well.

Reinhardt follows Roadhog through the hallways not knowing where to even start to find him. Roadhog must have felt the same, Reinhardt watches the man make a few random turns wandering the hallways trying to hear any noise to show where he had went. 

No such luck for ten minutes, someone speed walking down the hallway. Tracer was making her way back to the lounge when out of the corner of her eye she pots the two large men on the other side of the hallway. 

Waving she walks over, "So there you are. And Junkrat was walking around without you, glad nothing had happened to you." Tracers peppy voice cuts through the hallway. 

"Where did you see him last?” Roadhog asks, closing his eyes behind his mask when Reinhardt claps him on the back. 

“We went into the lounge, Hanzo, and Jesse followed us there. Genji and Zenyatta were already there, but I forgot that I had to do a coffee delivery and might have been following Rachel. She is just so darn adorable. I might have been going back to see her.” Tracer smiles sheepishly. 

“It will be good to find Junkrat.” Reinhardt adds in.

They follow Tracer trying to keep up at her pace, still drawing looks from staff in the hallways. Usually you hear sound coming from any of the lounges, especially ones that had the heroes frequent them. This lounge was strangely silent, Tracer speeds ahead getting the door open. A small hiss of the door opening and then a hushing noise for the three of them. 

They walk in too seeing Jesse McCree bouncing Rachel whistling to an old Johnny Cash tune. Zenyatta in the corner of the room silently observing knowing both Junkers feelings towards his kind, he looks at Roadhogs waist expecting to see a chain and hook resting. Hanzo and Genji Shimada sitting beside each other whispering to each other afraid to speak loudly, and Junkrat lounging across from the with a pillow barrier behind him. 

"We just got her to sleep a few minutes ago." Junkrat says waving his fingers in a hello to Roadhog, "I couldn't carry her back. Sorry bout that one but I knew you would find me!" 

Junkrats voice raises in volume and he is shot a warning glance from McCree, "It won't wake her." Roadhog grumbles out. 

McCrees bluster deflates, holding onto the sleeping child. He was about to offer her back to Roadhog when he sees the box of supplies and holds her back close to her chest. 

"Can we just claim this room? Like we got most of the stuff here already." Junkrat shrugs. 

"No we have a room that they gave us." 

"Alright Roady," Junkrat looks over, "dream crusher." he whispers after. 

Tracer goes over to Jesse and grabs Rachel taking her, and going to the far side of the circle to sit and rock her, "Mine now." 

"Oi you said you won't gonna steal her." 

"Just for a moment. You can't hold her right now and I am not letting Jessie hold her for the entire day." Tracer pouts, "I was not around when there were kids on base. Didn't get to see too many kids in the military. Used to babysit some kids down the street, I should check up on them one day or another." 

Roadhog sighs does everyone on this base not understand the phrase peace and quiet. Junkrat he was used too but it would only worsen as the others would come to familiarize themselves with them. It would be funny to let Junkrat have a chance to out talk Reinhardt or Tracer. Roadhog was not left to wonder how it would turn out, he was left when Genji and a relieved Zenyatta go saying they were going to do their meditation. 

They talked for a few hours Junkrat answering questions about everything, Reinhardt asks Roadhog questions every so often worrying if he was not feeling included in the conservation. The questions range from how they got here, to plans for the making her fall asleep again, to gingerly picking around their pasts. 

Junkrat tells everything about his past and what he wants for Rachel, Reinhardt does manage not to look ashamed of what they allowed to happen in Australia. Tracer not so much. Junkrat saves them from a pause when Reinhardt asks about Roadhogs past. 

"We'll be able to take care of her. Got some idea of what I'm doing." Roadhog grumbles giving warning to not broach around his past again. 

"That's always good to hear." Reinhardt concedes, he won't go to talk about Roadhogs past. 

"She's waking up." Tracer coos to Rachel in Hanzo’s arms because both Tracer and McCree were passing her back and forth like a 'hot potato' as McCree had put it. 

"Do you think kids are surprised when they fall asleep and wake up in different spots or just accept it as part of life. I mean I wouldn't complain if I fell asleep to country and woke up in your arms." McCree ponders. 

Hanzo gives a side glance to McCree when Junkrat cuts in, "You my friend, ask the real questions." 

"Fools," Hanzo mutters but silently ponders the question himself. 

"Probably got to change her. Take her back to the room." Roadhog was done with the talking. 

Junkrat looks around standing up checking everywhere, he mutters to himself looking like he lost something, "If that omnic took it, I'll turn him into scrap." 

Roadhog stands up waiting for Junkrat to ask for help, everyone else looking at him wondering what he was doing, "You didn't take the bag if that's what you were looking for." 

Junkrat stops and stares at Roadhog the cockily starts, "Knew that. Just was checkin' if there was scrap." 

Roadhog makes a noise of agreement, "Give her to me." Roadhog directs that part to Hanzo. Hanzo raises one of his eyebrow at Roadhog, used to hearing much respect to his name and title. Roadhog casually moves one of the pieces of furniture and takes the one step towards Hanzo closing the distance. 

Hanzo realizes that even with one hand he could be snapped like a twig in the giant mans hand. He stands up and hands Rachel over lowering his gaze to show he was not in control, out of his peripheral vision he sees Roadhog shake his head. Hanzo was not sure what the man wanted from him but remained silent. 

Roadhog was just wanting to get back to their room and allow himself some time to enjoy relative quiet time. Roadhog Junior waking up starts to climb up Roadhog as they are on the last stretch of hallway before their room, keeping a hand beneath her so she doesn't fall at any point. Junkrat looked tired from all the talking, Roadhog gives a small rumbling chuckle eliciting a look from Junkrat. 

"Did she just tickle you?" 

"No." 

"She did just tickle you. I would not place the one to be ticklish on you. Most people would think it would be me." 

Roadhog looks at Junkrat as he places his hand on the door, "You are not ticklish?" 

"Nope." Junkrat realizes that this was coming with a certain challenge, "And don't try it either." 

Roadhog stares at Junkrats mechanical finger pointing in his face. Entering their room Roadhog drops off the supplies holding onto the counter, he looks at the scanner beside the room just as Rachel almost falls off his shoulder while climbing. 

"Later." he looks stares back at the scanner making sure she was safe in his hand. Looking at Rachel he walks over to the bed and grabbing her hands he helps her jump safely on the bed. Roadhog makes her fly a few feet in the air when he flops down onto the bed and becomes a jungle gym for her. 

 

Junkrat goes onto Roadhogs bed with him and Rachel placing himself at the head of the bed, wrapping himself around Roadhogs head not one to let a conservation die. 

 

"So you are sure you're not ticklish? Like one hundred percent?" 

"Being ticklish is a thing if nerves, you can allow yourself to be tickled. Or just ignore it." 

"That's kinda scary. But each time I try to tickle myself it just doesn't work." 

"You can't tickle yourself," Rachel holds on and Roadhogs chest to not fall off while he laughs, "it just doesn't work." 

"Are kids always like this? Sleepin' and runnin' feed them to make them go faster again?" Junkrat asks as Rachel starts to make her way over to Junkrat crawling over Roadhogs mask. 

"More or less, that's what kids do." 

"It's tiring right? I'm not the only one who's sore from it right?" 

"You have cracked ribs- no. Rachel no." 

Junkrat lets out a howl of laughter, "Jamison you would have me blame her for mask pulling. Get over here." Roadhog grabs Junkrat sitting up and gives him a noogie, ruffling what's left of his hair while Roadhog Junior laughs maniacally at Junkrat struggling to get out of Roadhogs grip. 

"You believed it Mako! And what about cracked ribs!" 

\-------------------------------------

They finally leave their room that night for some food almost when the cafeteria closes to avoid most of the chattier people. Only a few normal staff members preparing for a night shift are out grabbing an assortment of foods. Almost all the tables having one person going through files, or listening to music. A few small or quick glances and nothing more as they order their food. 

Taking their tray to a corner devoid of most people and enjoy their food. Junkrat playing with his soup while interrupting Roadhog feeding Rachel spaghetti. Roadhog just managing to keep the bowl from being flipped onto her head when he went to take a bite of his vegetarian stir-fry. 

"She wants it to be a hat let her have it as a hat."

"Are you gonna bathe her?" 

"We all need one." Junkrat smirks having foiled Roadhogs plan. 

Roadhog nods at the point but moves the bowl away from the devious pair, "Not washing tomato sauce out of her hair." 

Junkrat stares at the bowl then to his. Roadhog stops his idea before he fully formed the plan, "You will not be putting the soup bowl on her either." 

Roadhog keeps both bowls away from the pair and manages to finish his own meal. 

They stick true to their word once making it back to their room showering. Roadhog goes first for a shower switching back into his clothes, then while Junkrat is showering Roadhog washes Rachel. A small rubber duck to look like a crusader floating in the sink with her. Getting her into pajamas, and placing her in her crib as Junkrat calls out, "Can you give me a hand?" 

"In general, or your hand?" Roadhog teases going to Junkrats bed where he left his right arm. 

"Have you already started making Pa jokes? Or more uncle jokes." Junkrat opens the door, hopping on one leg using his arm stub to hold up a towel. 

Roadhog is glad to see the grime, and soot off of Junkrat but he left the bandages on. Soaked through, Roadhog rolls his eyes and passes Junkrat the arm, "Don't sit down on m bed soaking wet." 

"You can't stop-!" 

Roadhog catches Junkrat mid-air as he dives for his bed, his towel dropping, Roadhog quickly picks up the dropped towel and shoves it into Junkrats hand. 

"So you can-" 

Roadhog looks the smaller man in the eyes, "She's awake still." Junkrat blushes and mumbles out an apology as he tries as quickly as he can to wrap the towel around himself. Junkrat heads to his own bed then lies down. 

"Most of a month left right?" Junkrat asks. 

"Yeah." 

\-------------------------------------

Roadhog wakes up in the middle of the night to rock Rachel back to sleep but apart from that it was a peaceful night. No noises, no wind, nothing. Nothing until they wake up sleeping into almost mid-morning, someone was knocking at their door. 

Junkrat springs out of bed still wearing only a towel and reaching for his arm and leg. Roadhog grabs Rachel and goes to the door checking over his shoulder to make sure Junkrat was decently dressed he opens the door and is greeted by Lucio and D.va.

“It’s true!” D.va shrieks, “You two have a kid.”

“Awwww man she is adorable!” 

Roadhog saw pure joy as the pair look at Rachel who is just waking up, rubbing sleep out of her own eyes and yawning. 

"We heard from Angela that there was a new kid on base, but to actually see her is-" D.va ends her sentence with a gleeful noise that Roadhog could never wish to describe, “We have got to get her in some cute clothes.”

Before Roadhog had time to react D.va was either fearless or had spent too much time rotting her mind in front of her stream, grabs Rachel and twirls her around, “Oh the stream would love this!” 

“Hana.”

“Letting them choose what outfits they’re gonna wear.”

“Hana.”

“Little cosplays! The whole nine-” 

“Hana!"

“What? Oh.” 

D.va looks at an iterated Roadhog with Junkrat hoping on one foot getting his peg leg on behind him. Roadhog extends his hand and takes Rachel from D.va's grasp and stares down the pair. Again the teen was fearless, "I need to know when was the last time she had new clothes." 

She didn't even phrase it as a question, it was just another statement to which Junkrat shouts the answer, "A bit over a week!" 

"So we have a deal then." 

"What!" Junkrat moves forwards truly adding himself to the conservation. 

"I make sure they look nice and pretty for everyday, and you two have already supplied the kid." 

"If we're making deals I have been wanting to test some music to help with sleeping. I know that some of the spooky things that old members have seen keeping them awake at night and from what McCree said you were having some trouble getting her to sleep." Lucio says using finger guns with a lopsided grin. 

Roadhog sighs as Junkrat speaks his mind, "Don't have much of a choice do we?" 

He returns the grin if looking a bit forced. He waves his hands in front of himself, "Let's get ourself some breakfast then you can doll her up or somethin' alright?" 

D.va squints at Junkrat expecting the catch, "Just got to share some of the choices to us." 

"Simple enough terms. You have a deal." 

They all go down for breakfast D.va and Lucio grabbing some unpronounceable coffee order. Ordering their breakfast at an omelette station, Rachel having multicolored cereal pieces. Roadhog is able to enjoy his omelette while Lucio pulls out his DJ table and lets Rachel start hitting the mirage of colors for the newest tune. 

"I'll need to add a nice bass but this could be an amendment to a new album, songs from Gibraltar. All royalties will go to her no worry." 

"Well then she'll be set right?" Junkrat asks sarcastically. He takes another few bites from his omelette attempting to keep everything on his fork unsuccessfully. 

"I just enjoy making music man, this is just helping her." Lucio apologizes trying not to sound too defensive. 

"He's just messin with you." D.va lightly elbows Lucio. 

Lucio agrees "Alright Han." 

Everyone apart from Roadhog jumps when Junkrat slams his hands onto the table, "Alright! Who is Han?" 

"It's my nickname, along with D.va." 

"You aren't named D.va? What is your real name then?" Junkrat holds his hand out stopping D.va from responding, "I feel so betrayed Roady did you know this?" 

Roadhog nods, "bit ridicules of a name for a girl." 

There is a pause and D.va decides to take this as a chance to talk, "My real name is Hana Song." 

"Ironic I know. The streamer having the name Song." Lucio adds. 

Junkrat repeats to himself all the real names that people are using. Hana and Lucio give a glance to Roadhog readjusting his mask giving a nod that he was ready to head out. Placing his hand on Junkrats shoulder prompting him to start moving, following the other they start to go. 

\-------------------------------------

Going through the hallways Hana always having a small path around her, the overwatch staff use to her antics almost pity the two and a half Junkers for being roped into whatever plan she had. It takes them fifteen minutes to reach her studio and bedroom, her door covered in sponsor labels and a bright pink coat of paint. Beside it a presumably green door covered in album covers and some newspaper art in a collage style. 

The only two doors sticking out in the entire hallway, possibly in the entire base. They enter the pink door Roadhog Junior trying to grab at the headset that Hana was wearing for the entire walk. The room was what to be expected apart from another door that said "Studio" on it, pink bunny decals, a few war medals, and a lot of everything from her fans. Art, stream memes, and a mechanical rabbit. 

A small corner of the room that was the kitchen was also set as a hair station, "Don't have enough outlets in the bathroom." 

Hana Song starts to hum dragging a collection of pillows from a couch to a replica of a large circular art deco table, “You can place her here don't need to be using anything with an outlet on her.” 

She goes to her hair station in the corner and grabs a few bags as both Roadhog and Junkrat sit down by the table. Going beside them she pulls out a collection of hair ties and nail polish putting them on the table, “Noticed that your colors have faded since last saw you in battle.” she winks at the couple picking out the smallest elastics all brightly colored. 

“Now you guys worry about that and wait until you see her hair. Lucio get over here with the brush.” Lucio walks over happily at Hana asking him to help with the kids hair.

Junkrat goes through lining up the colors trying to to peak at all the squealing coming from Hana, eventually he settles what color to use by closing his eyes and shaking his hand and when Roadhog told him to stop he did. This time it was going to be a bright purple color for both hands, Roadhog had decided to stripe that and black together. 

After looking over Roadhogs shoulder more than a couple of times they eventually find that Hana has put Rachel’s hair into “pigtails” as she called it. 

“See this just proves my point.” Junkrat frames his next words, “Roadhog Junior.” 

“Roadhog can be her middle name.” 

Lucio watches the pair go back and forth on this, “I'm guessing that this is a recurring argument?” 

“I think we’ve had this one uh-” Junkrat starts counting up fingers careful of the last bits of the drying top coat.

“More than enough times.” Roadhog finishes.

“You guys always argue like this?” Hana asks playing with the Rachel's pigtails, trying to make sure she wouldn’t rip them out. It would take her a bit of getting used to having her hair up and not in her face. 

“These are not arguments.” Roadhog says.

“Aren't they now? Last time I checked the definition of an argument was two people disagreeing. That's what we’re doin’ now.” Junkrat continues this until he hears a small sigh come from his bodyguard eliciting a lot of clapping from Rachel.

“Alright so what do we do now?” Hana asks, “I thought it would have taken a bit longer for hair and nails.” 

Lucio silently stands up takes in the room puts his hands together taking a deep breath, “Disney movie marathon.” Without saying another word Hana and Lucio go to the computer and start compiling a list of Disney movies to watch.

Junkrat moves closer looking at the compiled list, Atlantis, The Lion King, Shrek, The Little Mermaid, Aladdin, The Lion King 1 ½, Hercules, Tarzan, Treasure Planet, Lilo & Stitch, Bambi, Blackbeard's Ghost, Mad Max. Finding Nemo, The Iron Giant, Wall-E, The Goonies, and The Land Before Time.

“Did you seriously throw that in.” Hana asks pointing to Mad Max.

“Shrek?” Was Lucios only response, “And it wasn't me I was getting Nemo.” 

Junkrat tries to do an impression of a bonafide villain dramatically standing hands on his hips, “It was I who put Mad Max onto the list. What it's a great move about history.” 

The other two ignore Junkrat and continue to argue about Shrek being on the movie playlist. It ends with Lucio putting his hand to his head, “How did we forget Toy Story one,two, and three, and musicals man like more than Nightmare before Christmas, and Yellow Submarine!”

Junkrat turns and tries to find Roadhog. He’s not there thinking back to a second ago, had he said something while they were arguing or while He was posing like a villain. That would be something he would do, a quick errand while he was zoned into something. He knew Roadhog would be back just liked to be a fuss a lot.

“Shark Take, The Bee Movie. He ruined My dream Journal!” 

“Do something without memes for once Hana!” 

“What are memes?” Junkrat asks innocently.

Junkrat had survived through the most hostile land in the world, but the look that crossed both of their faces had scared him. Didn't help that Roadhog Junior had decided to start laughing at that moment. 

“Dew it.” D.Va whispers, Lucio looks at Junkrat with sorrow. 

There was no saving that man now. Roadhog returns with supplies for Rachel to be entertained just in time to see the seventy fifth year anniversary edition of Shrek starting. Junkrat and Hana had a grossly interested Rachel between them, looking at the connecting door he sees Lucio dragging bean bag chairs out for all of them to sit on. Lucio looks at Roadhog who helps him drag over the chairs, “He didn't know of memes. She was too strong.”

Roadhog places down the supplies and toys for Rachel before picking up the pair he looks after before gently kicking a beanbag chair underneath them and placing them back dawn. Looks beside him and he helps Lucio lift up Hana whispering to the girl, “Break them up for his sake. He starts quoting it he’s sleeping in a hallway.” 

“So we do a movie or two every day? Don't want to rot our brains. Outside is always so nice.” 

“Before or after hair styling?”

“After.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for taking so long. I just got stuck in this chapter. I don't want to disappoint anyone I hope you have a nice day.


	9. A Blizzard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to shake up the routine, and keep to old promises.

Everyone was setting aside times to see little Rachel the only time that the three of them had alone was bedtime and she was out like a light. Start off the day with Hana and Lucio watch movies until lunch when Ana and Reinhardt take over. They help feed her and embarrass any members of Overwatch that they can, going to the lounge to let McCree put Rachel to sleep and each day Genji and Zenyatta becomes a bit more comfortable with interacting with her. 

Dinner and a puppet show, bath time and then bed. Wake up and do it again, and it's been like that all week. Mercy stops by in the morning and asks him to come by while everyone else watches a movie. 

"I need to do a checkup for you see how you are healing mister Fawkes, and to give you new bandages." 

Junkrat looks at Mercy and "And we need to discuss what needles you want to stick in her." 

"Oh yes... I agreed to that." Mercy adds after a moment remembering what she agreed to. 

"So what movie were you planning to see today?" Junkrat asks Hana and Lucio. 

"The land before time, then Barbie princess and the Pauper." 

Junkrat looks to Roadhog places his hand on his shoulder "Good luck and be strong for her." 

Junkrat is the only one to hear Roadhog sigh and understand what he mumbles through the mask, "You got to sit through the omnic movie then." 

Junkrat gives a salute, "Hard bargain,” shrugs in agreement, “but sure." 

Turning to Mercy the pair walk off with Rachel waving and trying to walk across the table to get to them. Waving back blowing out an extravagant kiss to the pair he left behind. Rachel starts to imitate the kisses blowing the giant kisses to everyone in the room, including a few of Hana and Lucio’s promotional posters. 

Both Hana and Lucio get the most mushiest smiles staring at Roadhog not a single bit of fear from him. Then again they had both have had their fill of terrifying sights in their life's. Hana downs the last bit of an energy drink while Lucio puts the lid on his four sentence order of a drink. Picking up Rachel he starts off towards Hanas room to watch movies. 

\-------------------------------------

No awkward conservation on the way to Dr. Zeiglers office, no conservation at all. When Junkrat asked about this trying to not make things silent and weird all she responded with was, "Patient confidentially." 

Junkrat complained, "I'm the patient."

"Well someone else could hear." 

"Could hear you re-set my nose and put a bandage on my after drugging me?" Junkrat smile disappears at the doctor's gaze, an uneasy chuckle passes and conservation dies. 

Nothing more is said until they make it to inside the office which Angela's tone softens, "You do seem to look better, black eyes cleared and no major coughing fits?" 

"No not really, ribs healing fine didn't feel any shiftin' and no signs of infection or anything else. Intercostal muscles still bit sore but don't need anythin' for 'em. None of your healing nanos stuff, got a place to get some anyways." 

Angela was surprised to say the least giving a quick scan of her office not remembering the posters she dad up to give any clue to the chest. No. He just generally knew the muscles, and what else. 

"Mister Fawkes. Where did you learn about the muscles. And how do you know the properties of my staff?" 

Junkrat chuckles at Angela saying staff, "Just Junkrat, I ain't old enough to be a mister yet. And the staff it is in old records how you became prominent to the medical shlick. Got to know somethin' in the outback to survive make yourself useful, I took to medical stuff. Kept myself alive, got a nickname got hunted." 

"Kept yourself alive? Did you have to self amputate?" Angela asks her tone hoping to be wrong. 

Junkrat smiles self assured and proud of his work, "Had too I kinda was on the verge of a breakthrough and wasn't gonna die easily." 

"What breakthrough?" 

"The one that made me hire Roadhog and the one that Reaper paid me a visit for." Angela gives a hard stare to Junkrat knowing that she will want to find out more. He continues the conservation, "So what type of shots were you plannin' on givin' my kid?" 

Angela pushes her hair back with her hand, “Reaper was hunting you down for medical reasons? He had attacked Overwatch bases in Talons name. Was he-”

“He is not a pretty mug underneath to say the least. He wanted to become a better man, or become the man he used to be. In Junkertown I do have a rep for surviving and having been hurt so I had to know some medicine. It was true and others wanted to be able to hold where they were so try and take my work and keep it as their own. Our work is different but it came with seeing a few unusual people in the world so be it. “ Junkrat claps his hands together snapping his fingers, “Shots. If you want to give her any shots, the one for lock jaw, uhhhhh tetanus dipht-whatever combo and not another needle but like some of the vitamin gummies things that she can eat. That's all she should need, and if anything else is needed then we can find you guys.”

Angela scratches her head, never knowing where genius could have been found. She would have to talk to him again, and prod him for answers on his breakthrough

\-------------------------------------

Rachel was running around in a small princess outfit that had somehow managed to get a few makeup hand prints on after Hana and put some colored lip gloss on her. Lucio trying to get her to sing the chorus from the movie and just her saying a few words out of order. 

“I’m just like you. You're just like-”

“ME!” Rachel runs over to Lucio who was singing to the microphone on his mobile hard light setup. Starts to follow Lucio’s lead for singing to the microphone, “I just you, just me.” 

Lucio thinks of the littlest junker singing, "I can edit this later but this will be so cute." 

Rachel starts to spin around repeating herself eventually dissolving into a laughing fit and falling over onto Lucio’s bean bag chair. 

Hana smiles at seeing Rachel trying to sit up but falling back dizzily. Looking at Roadhog she shrugs, "So onto the next movie since Junkrat hasn't arrived back here yet?" 

Lucio agrees swiping away his mobile setup, picking up the dizzy toddler and helping her sit up on his lap fixing the little pigtails in her hair. Roadhog shrugs in return didn't make a difference to him. Junkrat was going to return to this room it was where he last saw them. Hana starts the movie, old logos of companies appear on screen then fading to black with an ocean cavern behind. .

Roadhog had found that he forgot what the land before time was about apart from it had dinosaurs, kinda glad Junkrat didn't have to watch this. The storm on screen the rain and the music was moving but one dinosaur was not. Rachel had escaped Lucio’s hug from earlier and was sitting playing with a mini MEKA toy that Hana had gotten yesterday since Rachel had appeared on stream once she was getting toys suitable for the kid to play with. 

"Mother? Mother where are you? Mother! Mother?" 

"Aww heck man I forgot how sad it was." Lucio grabs onto a fan made frog pillow hugging it for reassurance looking intently at the scene unfold. 

"Please get up." Littlefoot asks. 

Now trying to make sure he doesn't sob in front of Roadhog, "Why Hana? Why would you put this in the list?" 

"I'm not sure I can Littlefoot." Littlefoots’ mother says after trying to stand. 

Hana looks at Lucio with tears rimming his eyes, "I love this movie, it's the start of the series so you can't just remove the origin story." 

Littlefoot goes right up to his mother and begs, "Yes you can. Get up." 

"You are only memes and sadness. You know that right?" Lucio starts to crush the frog pillow into his chest. 

"Dearest littlefoot, do you remember the way to the great valley."

"I guess so. But why do I have to know your gonna be with me?" 

"I'll be with you even if you can't see me."

Rachel's was too little to understand that she was in the same boat, Hana did and gives a smile to Roadhog. They finish off the rest of the movie just as Junkrat walks in for the credits, "Mercy said I got to come back in a few days for another checkup and talk about a few things, but apart from that I'm fine. Awwwwww did I miss it? Both of them?"

"It's alright man. You only missed sad dinosaurs." Lucio says, still a bit sad over land before time. Putting away a tear stained pillow and preparing to edit the littlest junker singing. 

"Say what now?" Junkrat looks at Roadhog and mouths, "sad dinosaurs? What the fudge did you guys get into?" 

\-------------------------------------

Lunch started off fine and as normal as ever until a voice that matched Reinhardts in resonance entered the cafeteria. Reinhardt looks over his shoulder to the voice, "Aha! Zayra it’s good to see you could make it. And Mei always nice to see you too." 

Zarya gives a hearty hello, "Always good to see you as well crusader!" 

"Hello everyone." Mei a bit behind Zarya, "Who is that?" 

Junkrat stares at Mei for a second barely recognizing her without all the winter gear on but it's the glasses that give her away. Mei was beaming at little Roadhog Junior who had managed to stay completely clean so far for a meal. 

"Oh you mean Ro-," he gives a quick glance at the real Roadhog, "-Rachel she's a-Mei-zing." 

Mei and Ana stare at Junkrat for making such a terrible joke picking up on it instantly. Reinhardt and Zarya get the joke but burst into laughter instead. 

“Oh that was a bad one Aussi,” laughing but then Zarya asks, "When did you two get a child?" 

"I'll give ya the whole spiel sparknote style. We found her about what a month ago? In a store her mum was shot down by some omnic which we, or at least I think the mum took out the scrap heap with her last breath. We had a lot of fun before we went to the city to get her some toys and have some fun. Then not so much fun as Reaper came and found where we lived and gave her a bad scratch so we came here to get her checked out. We have stayed here for a bit over a week, and we ain't givin her up so no use trying to get us to give her up." 

Mei covers her mouth looking at the little happy child who had no idea what had happened to her. Zarya nods and proudly complements the kid, "One day she will be strong enough to lift a particle cannon and fight omnics, maybe even saving you in return one day." 

"Already she has been dubbed a junker so she won't be able to join the army." Ana says chuckling at the prospect of the child toddling around trying to lift the particle cannon. 

They go into general discussion while Reinhardt tries to bargain with Rachel for her to eat vegetables instead of the mashed potatoes. Eventually resorting to almost begging and using funny voices with hover cars as a spoon. 

"Has she seen the snow?" Mei eventually asks. 

"Like the inconvenience powder that falls in Nepal?" Junkrat asks in return remembering the cold white snow soft like feathers sharp like thumbtacks at times too. His leg getting caught sliding on all the ice almost did the splits a couple of times. 

Zarya looks at Junkrat confused, "It's not inconvenient it's wonderful." 

How could anyone hate the snow. It was wonderful, and fun and almost everywhere and able to remind her of home. Not really at the watchpoint far too warm for snow all year around. 

Mei has a devilish grin to match Rachel's, "I think this should change. Snowball could help us." 

"So snow suits and where do we meet?" It had been a long time since Roadhog had time to enjoy snow and he doesn't think Junkrat had ever enjoyed the snow. 

Mei looks like you just told her it was Christmas. Reinhardt, Ana, and Zarya smile excitedly wanting to see the little one in the snow. 

Junkrat looks at everyone else knowing there was little choice in the matter, "Do we have to tell the others what's happen' if we’re doin this?" 

"It would be nice for just a few of us." Mei says not knowing if snowball will be up to the take of making everywhere snowy, "We can meet by the secondary helicopter pad." 

Roadhog was ready to head out a snow filled afternoon instead of having a stare down with the archer. Free from having his ear talked off by Tracer and no damnable country music. It was surprisingly easy to find the snowsuit, it was waiting just outside the door along with jackets for both of them. 

"Well that's convenient who do you think sent them? Ana was pleased but she would have had us call down to get them, Mei and Zarya don't have the power here. So that leaves Reinhardt." Junkrat finishes the door scan and starts walking in. 

Roadhog shakes his head, "Probably dresses up as Santa." 

"I would hate to break it to him but he isn't Santa. Bloke ain't real. Do you think he is going to be okay?" Junkrat looks at the snowsuits as Roadhog changes Rachel so she will be good for the afternoon. 

Roadhog turns around after throwing out the diaper to see Junkrat wrapped around three times in the jacket that was left for Roadhog. Smiling like a child Roadhog goes over and picking up Junkrats jacket wrapping up Rachel in that with the little mittens and hat on swaddled in the jacket, tying the jacket arms so she doesn't escape it. She giggles her shoulders moving as if trying to wiggle out. 

Roadhog looks at the tiny snowsuit unzips the jacket and turns it into a puppet. The jacket barely fits his hand. 

"Perfect." 

"No she is not catching a cold because we want her to look adorable. Well even more adorable than usual," Junkrat starts to get out of Roadhogs coat, "What do you think the snow will be like? Has it ever snowed back home?" 

Roadhog frees Rachel from the jacket and starts to put the snow pants and jacket on her, leaving it unzipped so she doesn't overheat. He thinks over Junkrats question he had seen snow right after the omnium blew up but it had only snowed a few times before but few and far between, "You would have been to young to remember it or not born yet." 

"Oh yeah right." Junkrat get his coat on zipping it up all the way the collar going to his nose. 

Roadhog places the jacket do it just hangs over his shoulder. The trio head out to the helicopter pad, Junkrat refusing to remove the jacket despite him sweating profusely, Roadhog letting out a chuckle at the boy's determination. 

Reinhardt waves wearing a plain black woolen sweater, "There you are! I hope the jackets fit nicely." 

"Just perfectly." Roadhog remarks. Everyone else is confused as to why Junkrat starts laughing his head still half caught in the jackets collar. 

"Alright snowball time to live up to the name and make a blizzard." Mei whispers to the small machine as she helps it into the air, "It might take a moment for there to be enough snow to play in but it won't be too long." 

Mei was right it took only four and a half minutes for the helipad to be covered in waist deep snow, if you were Rachel. After that it started to just snow gently adding to the snow on the ground. Rachel runs into the middle of the snow shrieking with joy looking up. 

"She is adorable and the mittens match the hat. It is too adorable guah." Zarya picks up Rachel in her arms giving her a big hug. Spinning into the center of the snow pile and then dropping her to her feet watching her spin before falling on her butt. 

"Pushing kids over isn't very ni-Aaagghhh!" Junkrat shouts as he feels himself soaring through the air to land in the snow pile, "Alright you asked for it." Junkrat shouts once he had rightened himself to a sitting position. 

Getting an armful of snow he rushes at Roadhog throwing it up at his face right before he collides with him. Reinhardt intervenes picking up Junkrat before he tries this strange shoveling tactic again. Junkrat struggles with the hold until Reinhardt puts him down pulling him in close and for once whispering, "To win this battle my friend you will need ammunition. You will need snowballs." 

"If he throws me into the snow again I just might have those." 

Letting out a laugh the arm caged around Junkrat slapping his knee, "No no. You will need to make a snowball. Eh," Reinhardt starts to from a small snowball in one hand, "like this. And then you find a victim like, this!" 

Reinhardt spins them around in the snow and lobs the small snowball at Ana catching her shoulder. She wipes the bit of snow off of her and calls back, "I guess we have the teams set lion." 

Reinhardt starts to make a pile of snowballs with Junkrats help. It was Roadhog who made the first shot a snowball relative to his size was thrown pegging Reinhardt in the back of the neck sending snow down the crusaders sweater. 

Zarya had taken Rachel to the edge of the snow and was making a snowman with Meis help letting Rachel run around without getting to close to the incoming fire. 

Forget fire and brimstone, people needed to be careful of just-ice raining from above. Junkrat and Ana using their partners as shields, lobbing smaller snowballs until Reinhardt shouts for a charge. Junkrat scales the larger man and uses him as a tower sitting on his shoulders firing rapidly. 

Ana was a sniper her shot never misses, when a snowball sails over Junkrats head leaning back so he slides off he sees Jesse McCree get pegged in the head with a snowball, "What the fuck!" 

The shout is returned with giggling, Mei covers Rachel's ears with her own mittens so she doesn't hear the rest of the cursing. 

A much smaller snowball is returned to the sender. What could be scraped off of the hat and beard packed together, it was Hanzo who made the shot. The pair were dragged into an unfair fight two against a combined force of four Genji and Zenyatta made the difference showing up to help even the odds. Once everyone was thoroughly soaked and laughing did he snowball fight stop. 

Mei has her hands on her hips staring at what was once a perfect circle now just the beginning of a chaotic snow pile. Shaking her head as Jesse comes up with a plan, "We call in Angela. We set a trap. We show no mercy." 

Both Shimidas let out a groan, becoming more pronounced when the pair hear Junkrats laughter. Everyone looks to Ana for approval of their plan as Roadhog Junior lets out a shout from the top of a snowman having conquered it. 

Ana looks at the group then nods, "Yes, I just hope she and Fareeha can both spend some time to enjoy the little things." 

It was Jesse who made the call to get Angela down here for his arm malfunctioning, Reinhardt made the call to get Fareeha down there. A small fort is constructed by everyone else preparing for the attack, snowballs are made. Junkrat and Roadhog make a small pile of snowballs untouched by the omnic monk, Zenyatta doesn't mind he was allowed into the fort with them so it was an improvement. 

Zarya and Mei continue to make some snowmen giving Roadhog Junior a snowman to destroy. There was a snowman that could not make it past the first snowball having anything else pushed off. Moving to the fort after Zarya and Mei try to build up the snow family. 

Junkrat sees Roadhog Junior approaching quickly scooping her up placing a snowball in her hand sitting her at the top of the wall. Not to use her as a shield but as a distraction, Junkrat added to the plan dragging McCree behind keeping her up on he wall. They wait Junkrat having his hand swatted away from continually tickling her small boots. It was five minutes until Angela and Fareeha arrived. 

The pair of ladies walk into the view and McCree places Rachel out of fires way, then stepping in front of the wall letting his arm droop at the side, "Howdy Angela thanks for coming down for me." 

"Any time... Agent McCree." her tone showed her suspicion. 

Fareeha sees the hint of a smile on McCree's face and sees Mei in the background pointing to the wall. No Reinhardt, it dawns on her when McCree places his real arm behind the wall, "You cheater!" 

It was a few seconds too late. Everyone rises at the same time snowballs rained on Angela, and Fareeha are put through the firing range. McCree was not spared from that either. Junkrat had pegged McCree in the back of the head taking off his hat sending him spiraling forwards. He lands face first in the snow Roadhog Junior crawling around and sits beside his face. 

The barrage stops, and everyone is left laughing at having the joke go off smoothly. Mercy starts to wipe the snow off of herself chiding the others, "you know, if you wanted to hit me with snow you should've just asked." 

Smiling Roadhog Junior sees the cowboy down on the ground rubbing the back of his head, patting his face twice hearing a groan she books it. Right for his hat crawling away with all the speed she could muster. McCree looks at the crawling toddler and sees her prize starting to scramble but she got there first before he could grab her Junkrat seized her instead. 

"It's just a hat mate, let it go." 

McCree stands up, "Its not just the hat its to complete the outfit. The theme." extending his arm to Junkrat, "How would you feel if she took part of your junkerness away?" 

"She could never take that away. She is a junker born and will be raised. Hey!" 

Junkrat looked up and had seen that Roadhog had taken Rachel and the hat returning the hat to McCree and was holding onto Rachel. Roadhog staring down held out one hand to Rachel, "Hand it over." 

"M'okay" was all she muttered before placing the hat onto the outstretched palm. 

As Roadhog was handing back the hat to the McCree all he received was surprised looks, Roadhog shrugged gesturing to Junkrat, "worked on him." 

Everyone shares a laugh. Mei calls snowball down, the little omnic beeps happily and sleepily almost drained of battery relaxes in the hood of her jacket, "That's all snowball could do for right now but maybe we could do this again later." 

Junkrat shrugs, "We can fit it in somewhere in our schedule."

It would actually be fun to do this again he had finally understood how to make a proper snowball. How many people had never gotten to see snow back home it would be nice to brag to anyone who would listen. 

Besides she loved the snow, they discovered this when back in their room and she was trying to toss ice cubes that were inside their drinks, "Ball!" 

They would find time for some fun in the snow, before they went back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading again. I hope you have a nice day.


	10. Babysitter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Like the reflection comics time to see another Overwatch family at work.

Already over halfway through their stay at Overwatch and the trio had only ran into two problems, one of which was keeping Roadhog Junior from trying to fit her into everybody's schedule, and the other was having any time to themselves. No matter where they went on base someone else was there. 

Beside them, talking to them, wanting to hold or play with Rachel. 

"She's a good lil' mouch, ain't she?" Junkrat says to Roadhog while Roadhog Junior had managed to convince Reinhardt to give her dessert before she had finished her lunch. 

Reinhardt overhearing this looks up, "Well she did make the better snow angels today." 

Mei smiles patting snowball while the little omnic recharges on the table. Ana pulls out her phone having heard an annoying ringtone of Swedish metal she lets out a playful sigh, "Someone heard of a little one in Overwatch and has decided to show off." 

Mei, Junkrat, Roadhog and Zarya look at Ana and Reinhardt who had started to laugh. Just when the doors to the cafeteria opening and a rabble of sounds, "Who is that?" 

Reinhardt slaps Junkrat on the back, "That Junkrat is how you make the most out of an Overwatch Family. Torbjörn Lindholm and all the kids he has." 

Roadhog looks over at Junkrat who was trying to catch his breath from the over enthusiastic hit from Reinhardt, "No. One is enough." 

Junkrat looks closer at the family approaching, despite being shorter than half of his children he still looked like a typical father. A relatively small child hanging off of his neck and him looking around muttering a count to make sure they all arrived in the same place, "seven, eight, we all made it." 

Torbjörn looks at his wife holding onto their youngest when Reinhardt charges at the family picking up as many as he can, "Olivia, Maja, Oscar, Lilly, Charlie, Ebba, Elsa and little Hugo." 

There is a collective shout back at Reinhardt as he gets seven children in his arms, "Uncle Rein!" 

Zarya and Roadhog do not envy Reinhardt being a human coat rack but Mei, Ana, and Junkrat find it utterly adorable. Reinhardt asks them to introduce themselves to the others. 

"I'm Elsa!" one redhead kid says on Reinhardt's left shoulder, "And I'm Ebba!" an identical copy appears on the other shoulder. 

Junkrat falls back shocked pointing, "There's two of you! You got a clone! How are there two of you?" 

Both Ebba and Elsa laugh speaking together, "We're twins silly." 

"Their annoying is what they mean, oh and I'm Charlie." a blond boy appears between the two arms resting on Reinhardt's head. Junkrat looks at the four other children in Reinhardt's bear hug. 

"I'm Olivia, I'm the second oldest!" a redheaded girl says in the crook of Reinhardt's left arm. The boy on the opposite side shouts out, "I'm the oldest boy! I am Oscar by the way." 

A girl with blonde pigtails matching the hair Rachel had today was pushing away from another red headed girl, "I am Lily and this is my older sister Maja." 

Maja looks at her sister wrapping her in a tight hug she looks back at the Junkers, "I can introduce myself, I'm Maja Lindholm." 

Junkrat counts all the children, "-six, seven. Ebba, Elsa, Maja, Lily, Olivia, Charlie, Oscar. I know I have a half decent memory but I thought you were saying eight." Junkrat looks at Torbjörn and his wife, "And I am guessing that's eight and the misses." 

"His name is Hugo he is the closest to that ones age and I am Alice." She smiles extending her own hand, "I never caught her name people were just saying their was a young one on the base and asked if we misplaced any." 

Junkrat shakes Alice's hand proudly like a parent, "Her name is Rachel Roadhog Junior." 

Charlie almost standing on Reinhardt's shoulders holding onto the crusaders hair to keep steady with the crusader giving little complaint, "That's so cool! Dad why can't you name us something cool like Roadhog?" 

Junkrat moves back to beside Roadhog and Rachel in the center of the members that were there, "Wait until they hear my name should get a giggle." 

Torbjörn fully places the blame on his wife, "Because it was your mother who had the last say on names." 

Alice looks and points with one finger between Torbjörn and Reinhardt, "If you heard half the names they were going to call you then you would have almost begged to have the names I had given you." 

Ana adds, "Never trust a father to name your children. Some of the names I heard." she breaks into laughter remembering what he had suggested for Fareeha. 

Oliva chimes in looking up at Reinhardt, "Bridgette told me that you wanted all the boys to be named after your old boss." 

"Balderich, was a great man!" Reinhardt says as he starts to lower the other children finally allowing the kids feet to touch the ground again. 

Charlie, Ebba, and Elsa jump off of Reinhardt and go to right beside Junkrat squeezing their way into standing beside him. They starts to say their hello to Rachel when Maja asks, "Why junior?" 

"Because he had to tell us apart." Roadhog tells the children as Charlie moves to sit on his lap. 

"You are so cool." Charlie starts, "What would my name have been if I was a junker." 

Junkrat cuts in saying, "Ya still would have been named Charlie but you have to earn the name. I earned Junkrat by working with scrap and being scrawny." 

Zarya sees the children start to pile around the table and would like elbow room for Mei and herself, and not to accidentally elbow any of them safety reason and all. She pulls Mei back a bit and pulls over one of the nearest tables that had just cleared out. Placing that the tables would overlap so not to have them be so far away, "This might be better for us. Kids grab your chairs." 

Maja, Olivia, and Lily get caught staring at Zarya's hair it was Lily who asks, "Are you a mixture of fairy and a crusader?" 

Zarya lets out a hearty laugh, "I don't know what you mean by fairy? They are very tiny and can fly, only time I fly is in a plane." 

"Your hair is pink and you are extremely pretty, and the only part you are missing to becoming a crusader is a beard." Olivia says pulling in her chair and helping Lily with her chair, "And I think you are one of the few people here strong enough to take on Uncle Rein in a fight." 

Junkrat interjects pointing to Roadhog, "This guy could take _Uncle Reinhardt_ in a fight." 

Ana and Alice shake their heads, "Why are all of you obsessed with seeing Reinhardt fight people?" 

"Because it is fun to try and see him fight," Reinhardt elbows Torbjörn for saying that almost sending him off of his chair. 

Torbjörn punches him in the shoulder in retaliation, "Hey! I don't mind it if they think they can fight me." 

Zarya scoffs and Roadhog lets out an undignified grumble, "Think, think that we can fight you." Zarya stands, "Meet me in the training room. It's a long time waiting." 

The kids let out a cheer, Roadhog suggests an older training room for them to practice in. Everyone stands up Rachel in Junkrats arms and Charlie refusing to let go of Roadhog but gives a shout of surprise which is echoed by Junkrat. 

"Aaaaahh!"

"Aaaaaaaaaaahhhhh! What?" 

"Your leg is missing! Are you a pirate?" 

Junkrat wiggles his eyebrows at Charlie, "Yes. Absolutely. I steal and pillage, having fun with cannons and land ships of steel and metal the whole nine yards." Junkrat turns to Roadhog nods confirming his theory while Roadhog sees some of the other kids wanting to ask questions while Torbjörn and Alice were looking mortified about how the kids were reacting to someone who had a peg leg even if it was unusual in today's day and age. Alice looks like she was about to apologize when Junkrat waves it off, “Kids will be kids.”

She places her head in her hands muttering an apology anyways, Torbjörn decides to take another route, “If you ever need an upgrade just let me know. It’s the least I can do.” 

“If we ever need anything fixed we will come to you holdin’ you to it though.” Junkrat says then looking at Charlie who refused to let go of his shorts, “If you are trying to steal from my pockets you are missin’ the pockets Charlie.” 

“How do you earn your junker name. I want one.” 

“The name grows with you, but we could start something for you.” Junkrat taps his mechanical fingers against his chin while Roadhog Junior taps his head repeatedly, “Lil pockteer. Its a joke on your crusaders like that book that the musketeers excepts you go for pockets.”

Charlie looks at Torbjörn, “Dad please call me lil’ pocketeer.” Torbjörn agrees if it would please his son. It started a chain reaction everyone wanted to know their names as junkers. Junkrat starts to explain what was necessary for the name and if they were to be naming each other most would end up with annoying somewhere in the name. 

“All of you lot go ahead. I can take care of kids for a few moments. ‘Cept Roady might need your creative genius for this one.” 

By the time they reach the practice room Junkrat had managed to get all their junk names down, “Alright we have one thats not with us, Blackhand Brigader, and previously named Lil pockteer, now for you two,” Junkrat points to Ebba and Elsa, “you little pups Xig and Xag.”

The twins high five and smile mischievously at each other, “Time for anchary!”

Roadhog almost stops in the hallways wonder how those four year olds wanted to cause anarchy before he can question it Junkrat continues with names, “Lily, hmmmmm. Lilly, lilly could- no. how about uhhh, naw she wouldn't get it, eh. Gossypium! Means you are gonna be as tall as your uncle Rein.” Alice recognizes it as a botanical term but couldn't place it on the flower. 

“And you shall be dubbed Metalmouth, sounds cool right?”

Maja grumbles while Lily tries to decipher what her name could be, “I know I had braces for a while but is that really necessary?” 

Olivia closes her eyes and pushes her glasses back knowing if one of them got a braceface joke she would get, “Sanddazzler,” 

“Oh, thank you, Junkrat. Why dazzler?” Olivia was generally unsure of her name in general but was happy it wasn't a joke. 

Junkrat gestures to Oscar, “Sandrat keeps askin’ chemical questions and most reactions end up looking explody of dazzlin to others.” 

“I’m a rat! Yes!” Oscar dances around heading up and almost jumping with joy being taller than his father, “I’m a rat! I’m Sandrat!”

“Alright Sandbrat.” Torbjörn jokes with his oldest son. 

“Sandrat.”

“I said your name Sandhat.”

Oscar looks at his dads smile rolls his eyes and goes back to the other children. Reinhardt gives a shout to Oscar, “I will be a moment changing Sandcat!”

Junkrat stares at all the children surrounding him all so happy to have a Junker name for themselves, happy that the absurdity of his nickname was able to bring a smile to their faces. Even if he was only confirming to himself that kids like him, he smiles and throws his head back laughing. They make it inside the training room and Roadhog unconsciously goes for where his shoulder amour should be before remembering that he hadn't worn it in over two weeks. 

Him and Zarya do some subtle stretches before the fight both wondering where Reinhardt could be, “Is he afraid to face us?”

Roadhog raises an eyebrow under his mask. Zarya clarifies seeing the mask rise slightly, “He said that we would be afraid to fight him yet here we are ready and he is nowhere to be seen.”

“Do not worry! I am ready to face Roadhog.” Reinhardt calls out from the change room. 

Reinhardt grins ear to ear in his leotard for at least the kids were enjoying the sight. Junkrat was ready with Rachel on his shoulders, cheering her shouts of, "Uhkel!" 

The two of them were in the ring, Roadhog and Reinhardt it was a later start because Roadhog and Zarya had a complete laughing fit at seeing him dressed in his leotard. Reinhardt and Roadhog were locked together by the shoulders, Reinhardt trying to push Roadhog back to little success, Roadhog looks over to Rachel and starts to push back fully. 

“Yeah. At least you know who to cheer for. Go Roady! Show him how a junker fights.”

They were drowned out by the call of, "Roady!" and, "Rein!" 

Reinhardt has to admit that he has been a bit more relaxed with his body regime, and now it was showing. Still would have been an unmovable object to most but they were the powerhouses of Overwatch. Reinhardt slips back, and changes tactics he quickly disengages letting gravity hit Roadhog at the same time before getting the advantage pushing down on him eventually pinning him. Roadhog lets him have the victory but chuckles all they way back to the sidelines seeing Zarya crack her knuckles giving Mei a kiss on the cheek for good luck and the kids laugh until their sides hurt. 

Reinhardt was utterly beaten and pinned within a few seconds but kept asking to have a rematch thinking he could best her. He did almost get her once on his last try, Wrapping his arms around her pushing her head down trying to get her to submit. Zarya chuckles, pushing her head up then she loops her right leg behind Reinhardt's left leg kicking it forwards, “I’m sorry Reinhardt.”

“Oh no.” Reinhardt says as Zarya grabs onto his leg lifting him off the ground. A bit more gentle than what she would have done to a real opponent, she almost performs a back breaking move but just rolls him off of her knee instead then pinning him to the ground.

Six out of the seven fights Reinhardt lost Olivia did try to help his dignity in a way other than Ana making him a cup of tea, “It’s alright, she is an olympic weightlifter.” 

Almost everyone crowds around Zarya and Reinhardt congratulating them on the fights, Roadhog looks like he was daring anyone to clap him on the back. The only one who would were the others that could fight him, they give him a clap on the back and drag him into the cheering crowd of children and one cheer stands out the most. 

“Up!” 

“I must comply to the demands of small children.” Zarya shrugs lifting up Junkrat with Rachel on his shoulders still. 

“I didn't ask for ups! She did!” Junkrat tries to keep his balance but spends an excruciating four seconds straight falling. Roadhog manages to get Roadhog Junior out of the tangle of limbs before catching Junkrat before he hits the floor. 

Zarya blushes, “So I am guessing I am not allowed to do that for a bit.” 

“We aren't as fragile, pile!” Oscar shouts as he starts to climb. Zarya responds by posing like a statue and all the children manage to climb up onto her arms and shoulders. Looking Torbjörn right in the eyes, she smiles.

“Mine now!” she starts to book it out of the training room with all children shouting gleefully and hanging onto her arms and shoulders. Snowball manages to get the door one second before Zarya crashes into it, “We will remain on base I can only promise you that!” 

“I will make sure we stay on base.” Mei calls back over her shoulder looking at Alice and Torbjörn who shake their heads. 

“Well that was an ordeal, should we go get them?” Junkrat asks trying to take Rachel back from Roadhog with little success. Roadhog motioned to the door someone who didn't have much of an idea what to do near children should not be too close to his kid.

Ana waves off the comment, “They will be okay. I am ninety percent sure.” 

“Well that's reassuring.” Reinhardt says stretching and applying pressure to the already sore limbs, “I will have to practice more.” Ana gives him a pat on the back he accepts it they have gotten old. He smiles knowing she would make him tea tonight, the junkers watch the pair give their nods and slowly back away from them. 

\-----------------------

They finally had some time to themselves, “Not so bad here right?” Junkrat asks when they had made it to one of the older sections of the base. 

Roadhog looks at Junkrat, “Never said it was.” 

“Well I know that, but I thought if we ever tried to come back here we would be thrown into lock down or somethin’ I just never thought we would be here and okay. Maybe it was circumstance, the fact that we had her, maybe it was the fact that they think we could change. Oh it would be priceless to see the faces of the officers handing us the key to the city or something like that.”

Shaking his head, “Last time. The drones.” 

Junkrat gives an almost solemn nod, “Roight, last time. Do you think even if we worked towards doing somethin’ right that we would get a reward? Like not the reward as handing us in for a bounty but like the hero type of reward. Not one that would blow up in our faces like what happened to the old overwatch but one that would make the world a better place. Some of these people got to be kids, just like she will.” Junrat boops Rachel on the nose. 

They walk slowly beside each other holding Rachel between them, lifting her into the air by her arms making swooshing noises, making her laugh and giggle breaking the normal silence in the office spaces. They were surprised to see Lucio waiting in a side hallway quietly humming to himself. They can't help but keep quiet and observe Roadhog almost his Junkrat upside the head when he starts talking like a cheesy television show, “Here we have the wild musician. Out of the sunlight and waiting. Is it for a record deal, or is it for reasons unknown to any good man. Not that to confuse with us. We shall just have to wait and see.” 

Lucio pulls out his DJ table to check the time, quickly putting it away he leans against the hall gives a smile and almost as if on queue the door opens, “Ain't that the company suit that he hated?”

Roadhog mutters, “Think so.” 

“Hello!” Rachel shouts out no longer pulling on the base of Roadhogs ponytail, Roadhog lets out a long sigh and Junkrat face palms covering her mouth trying to quiet her down it was too late they had heard. 

“Oh hello guys what brings you down here?” Lucio asks the trio, he laughs, “Never mind that. We were actually just on our way to meet you in the main area.” 

Junkrat stares at them, “Didn't you two hate each other? Different sides of a rebellion kinda hate.” 

Both of them share an awkward glance with each other it speaks volumes, “We have been trying to fix relations between both sides so there isn't any further loss of life.” 

Lucio grumbles almost inaudibly, “Or loss of any freedom.” 

“Hello.” Rachel could sense the tension in the hall between them, even her cutest attempts to get people happy weren't working. 

Satya Vaswani looks at the toddler in the care of the junkers, “Is this the one that I was supposed to meet?” 

Junkrat keeps things calm and easy, “Her name is Rachel, if we are doin’ introductions.” 

Satya waves if a tad confused when Rachel asks, “You okay?”

“Yes I am okay Rachel. Are you having a good day?” 

“Good day.” Rachel nods and repeats four times. 

Lucio smiles at seeing her try to interact with more people, “You never answered my question on why you were down here.”

“Torbjörn brought his whole family all eight kids and then Zarya stole them and is running around with them. We thought it would be nice to spend some time in a place a bit quieter.” Junkrat says with a glance at the offices. 

Symmetra nods, “Well I am glad that we didn't go all the way to find you then. It would have been quite a tight fit for all of us.” she could not express how glad she is that she is not trapped in a room with possibly nine children. This one could prove to be enough, at least she was well behaved. 

Everyone lets out a gasp as a small yellow bird flies past them through the hallway, then they hear light metal clicking. Zenyatta running on the ground was an unaccustomed sight, “Get back here Ganymede. Oh! Hello!” 

Zenyatta almost runs right into the group rounding the corner but manages to wall run above them right before crashing he stops and is caught floating upside down clutching onto the ceiling, “Don't tell Genji, I did this without him.” 

“What are you even trying to accomplish?” Symmetra asks perplexed having only heard reports and never having met the monk before. This was not an expected first impression 

“Ganymede got out of the room Bastion is residing in then started flying around base. Genji, and Hanzo are keeping Bastion in his room. Some people are still afraid of him.” 

Junkrat shrugs, “Our trio might not be the best people to sympathize with for the omnic. Here we’ll move if you ya need to get down.” Junkrat waves himself and others to the side of the hallway. 

Symmetra continues to look up while Zenyatta floats down, using her hard light technology she starts to construct a soft net, “This is a dead end hallway correct, dos Santos.”

Lucio cringes at her using his last name. Way too formal for his usual liking, “Yes, and still Lucio will be fine Vaswani.”

Roadhog puts Rachel down on the ground, “Get the birdie.” 

She smiles and starts running down the hallway, “Birdie!” 

It takes a few moments, but Ganymede eventually makes it into the net. Rachel jumps trying to get a hold of the net and more importantly the bird, “Come down. Up. Up, up please.”

She starts to climb up Zenyatta’s pants, before she falls or gets her fingers caught in one of his joints of his he lifts her into the air, “You see the bird, but remember the bird is small and can break.” 

Junkrat takes Rachel, “She might try to be careful with the bird but she's still almost two. Don't want that omnic to be mad with us. No real offense meant.”

“And none taken Junkrat.” Zenyatta nods conceding to a parent's wisdom, “We all can be a little rambunctious at two. I remember scaring my mentor by continually climbing all the parts of the monastery, this was before the iris had upgraded me. He almost short-circuited when i pretended to fall.” 

Every stares at Zenyatta no knowing how to respond to the monk when Symmetry breaks the silence having formed a small light blue ornate cage around Ganymede, “I must apologize but I should come with you to return the bird when -oh. She has it now.” 

Rachel had heard careful and was holding the small cage with both hands whispering to Ganymede, “Hello bird.” she keeps up a conservation taking time to listen to the chirps of the yellow bird. 

Symmetra continues, “I will have to be near the cage so it will not disappear.” 

Lucio stops for a second, “Wait are you saying that if your fellow Vishkar employees are away from what you have made it would disappear.” 

Nodding she answers, “It is another reason that we try to stay. While not everyone of your people enjoy what we do, there are others who still live in our buildings and if we leave they would be in as bad condition as when we got there.” 

“So everything you have been building would just disappear?” Junkrat asks. When she nods and before she starts explaining, “Learn somethin’ every day huh.”

Roadhog looks at his boss usually more than willing to get his hands on any type of new tech, mostly to see if it could be used in explosives. Junkrat doesn't press further with questioning the tech, but spots Roadhog glance gives a small shrug and they continue through the halls. 

Right before they reach the busy levels Symmetra checks her appearance, while Zenyatta lets out something similar to a sigh and moves off the ground crosses his legs. 

“Bye leg, my leg.” Rachel stops the party to point down to her legs then sitting down cross legged furrows her brow. Looking between her own legs and Zenyatta when Roadhog lifts her up into the air in the palm of his hand she smiles again. 

Roadhog keeps her on the palm of his hand, while Zenyatta tries to keep at eye level with her, most often people forgot that the omnic was only twenty years old. They keep this game up all the way until they reach a quiet hallway with a large door with a number seventeen on it. Zenyatta looks at the rest of the group, “Shall we say hello?”

The door was already opening when the birdcage disgentrates Ganymede flies inside with Rachel trying to follow almost falling right off of Roadhogs hand. Roadhog takes a few steps in and steadies her, but her stillness isn't all from being held. 

Some joyful beeping can be heard, Bastion turns then sees the junkers and gives a wave. 

“Bastion says hello.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading I hope you have a nice day.


	11. Sirens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It is time to return to sadness, It is time to meet the new leader of the shambali, and with that comes fame. There are those who dislike omnics.

"No. Nope, nada, fuck this!" Junkrat starts whispering to Roadhog seeing Bastion on the ground. Ganymede circling around the units head happily chirping away. 

Zenyatta's hand falters he almost gives an apologetic nod, he hadn't forgotten how much they hated omnics. They had made great progress with him so they possibly could try to broach an understanding with Bastion. Shaking his head he puts his palm to his own forehead subconsciously rubbing over his face plate. 

"Greetings Lucio, Satya, Junkrat, Roadhog, and Rachel." Hanzo says to the trio not at all perturbed by Bastion a few feet away, “Hello Ganymede how are you doing.” 

Junkrat openly sneers at Bastion and giving a curt nod to Hanzo, "We were doin' just fine before this. Was having a nice afternoon stroll trying to avoid the chaos that is Torbjörns family." 

Lucio gives a raised eyebrow to Junkrat and gives a hearty greeting to Hanzo, Symmetra nods not entirely sure how she should be greeting the Shimada brothers. She did not want to appear to formal but checking her watch and flattening her shirt she greets them anyways, “Hello there, master Shimada.” 

Hanzo almost chuckles at the name, “Neither Genji or I could be considered masters of anything anymore.” 

“Oh, would you like to me to address you by your first name then?” 

“It would be more personable, if it would be easier for you.”

"Master are you okay?" Genji asks Zenyatta who was slowly sinking to the ground. No response apart from extra lights slowly going through patterns at a quicker and quicker pace. 

Roadhog stares at the monk unsure of what was happening, there had been a few problems when the ominium had blown up but this looked nothing like a major malfunction it would have been affecting Bastion as well. 

Zenyatta starts to repeat the phrase, "All are one within the iris." 

"Should we get him to Torbjörn or something?" Junkrat throws his hands into the air.

"Yeah Lucio if you want to be dealing with the omnic count us out." Genji turns his head to Junkrat, "No point trying to guilt me in. If he wants to talk about the iris I'll help him see it, in a more permanent way." Genji was about to snap back then sirens started to blare with red emergency lights shining. 

"What the piss is this?" Junkrat exclaims going to stand beside Roadhog who was now clutching onto Rachel. 

Roadhog sees the lights, the omnic freaking out and shushes Rachel who is holding onto him for comfort, what a great time to not have any Armour or weapon. Was Overwatch making them soft? Was this their trial. Probably not, probably just coincidence. 

The PA system blades through the lights, "Base Gibraltar on lockdown. Terrorist attack." as the words lockdown finish all doors seal hermetically. 

"I guess they will understand if I am late for my next meeting then?" Satarya asks checking her schedule. Lucio wants to ask if it was normal to just have blaring lights and sirens at Vishkar but is interrupted by Junkrat. 

Roadhog moves over to Junkrat who is pounding at the metal door with his metal fist, "Are you fkin' kidding me you shits!" 

Hanzo looks at Junkrat almost tempted to chide him about his language but sees Roadhog's stance as something intimidating. Glaring under the mask, finally no reflection of fluorescent lights he could see Roadhogs eyes. They wanted to leave this room at any instant, if you were going to impede them, there would be no mercy. 

Genji was beside Zenyatta after a few moments Zenyatta comes out of his trance sounding almost confused, "I am in Gibraltar. Not at the monastery. I wha- Genji?" 

Roadhog wasn't overly pleased with the arrangement, trapped with a pissed off Junkrat and two confused omnics one a Bastion unit and the other a monk having a circuit malfunction. Without weapons, and with a terrorist attack going on with a scared infant that he needs to protect. 

Zenyatta focuses and in the most hushed tones confers with Genji who's face is impossible to read under his visor but his body language is a lot simpler to read, he is surprised. It's his voice it displays his concern, "How could that happen? The iris chose you for a reason." 

Genji was trying to be as reassuring as he could. Not used to being the one to quell another's fears, but he did learn from the best. 

“I don't want to be a problem, there are still so many who are reeling from the loss of Mondatta.”

“You never will, you are already good in the public's eye, Overwatch will be there to help you at all times. People suffer through loss but the only way to continue and heal is to keep on living. Already so many honor him, and so many will honor you as well.” 

Lucio and Symmetra both are unsure of how to react in this room, not wanting to interrupt Junkrat coping through hitting a wall, not wanting to disturb the omnic and his student. Not wanting to disturb Hanzo or Bastion from sitting quietly. Lucio decides to make the most of the lockdown and tries to not be caught causing a scene and to relax, Symmetra is a bit more subdue in making herself feel relaxed. 

She moves over to one of the ottomans and starts looking through her designs for buildings going over what was needed for her next meeting. 

Junkrat after a few more attempts to pry the doors apart even going as far as trying to use his arm as a (car holder thing Jack). Putting his arm back on sitting beside the door eyeing Bastion, Roadhog sits down beside him. 

Roadhog listens to Junkrats ranting keeping it relatively quiet, "They think they're real people gettin' chosen for things. They don't see the light, there is no light for them! They have no concept of death, they can be rebuilt so easily and disassembled just as easy. They can change out parts that get damaged. Not like us, they can delete memories they don't want to have anymore, not like us real people. Look at her," Junkrat Rosales Rachel's hair, "its gonna be somethin' that's gonna haunt her for a long time. Do you think that she's gonna forget the fact that an omnic with a gun shot down her mum and her mom got back up and kept fighting. Probably succumbed to the wounds and not one soul knew where they were, no one would have gotten her. She would have died and then we would never have met her, never have had this family. Don't think she was afraid of omnic Jesus over there but he doesn't look threatenin’ him goin' on and on ‘bout the iris he might be even more of the Jesus thing now, don't change that he still can't be a person. More than a one and a zero." 

Roadhog gets into a stare down with Bastion, drowning out the rest of the rant bouncing Rachel when she seams fussier. 

Hanzo feels caught between their silent one sided argument and slowly retreats towards Symmetra and Lucio asking about the designs. Symmetra eventually starts creating requests after Ganymede comes down and rests on the glowing blew table. Creating a blue copy of Ganymede that was learning and mimicking the real birds movements until it starts making patterns of their own. Knowing what a frog looks like she makes a few friends for Lucio. Hanzo removes his shirt and after a few moments of inspection she makes two small dragons flying through the air listening to Hanzo's instruction for how to fly majestically. 

She makes a few small creations and slowly sends them over to the three Junkers trying to make Rachel smile. She smiles and follows the trail of creations after the two Junkers are shrunken down to her size. Junkrat trails off his argument, "-And if we do some bad things, we never hurt real people, suits and suits of... Oi! What's the deal?"

Junkrat follows the smaller version of himself crawling on all fours with Roadhog following behind him shaking his head. Using himself as a constant human shield between himself and Bastion does he move. Symmetra picks up on his slight nod of appreciation for taking their minds off of the predicament and smiles in return, she would not want to spend too much time babysitting, but body guarding an absurd man like Junkrat would be a bit overwhelming at times. Once sitting with Rachel between his legs and Junkrat in sight does he start to see all the little details that the hard light creations have. 

His replica had miniature copies of his patches and that one hole in the bottom of his left heel from kicking with a hooked boot. Junkrat’s had the different wire configuration with the slightest color discoloration where the paint had been, or the soot. Take your choice. 

The red lights fade and some tensions fade but the doors remain locked, Lucio had triple checked. Everything seems to be fine, Rachel is kept focused on the hard light creations along with Junkrat so he wouldn't start another rant. Roadhog almost missed hearing Bastion slowly creeping towards them not wanting to be left out. 

Bastion had covered twenty feet and froze in place with seven feet between themselves and Roadhog. Roadhog lets out a warning glare mentally telling the unit to fuck right off. It wasn't until Bastion had circled around showing a small bullet casing figure that they had made seeing that they liked the creation Symmetra had made. 

Rachel sees the unit and runs into Junkrat burying her face so she wouldn't have to see the unit. Hanzo and Lucio wince as Junkrat places Rachel with Roadhog and starts off at Bastion, "No don't you get it ya piece of scrap. She won't like ya ever! She will have nightmares 'bout your kind. Omnics killed her ma in front of her and that we stopped there was the only reason she was alive at all!" 

Standing pointing to Zenyatta Junkrat continues, "We had gotten used to him because he wants to see the light or whatever. But your kind. Your kind just meant to kill, how many families were ripped apart because you decided to start war? How many cities destroyed, how many people are missin' mums like Rachel here. You want to see the light I'll be more than happy to help. We were taught that something was after it all as long as you had a soul. I ain't never seen a scrap heap do anything like a person before." 

It was Genji that tried to look to Roadhog for support, the only thing Junkrat was accomplishing was making Bastion scared. Roadhog wasn't moving on this, the omnics had taken his home and far too many family members and friends. 

Genji tries to calm Junkrat down, "Junkrat we know that you hate omnics and you have every reason to do so. But shouting at this time is not going to do anything except for putting people on edge." 

Junkrat hits his head with his palm, "We should be edge! The base is under attack from terrorists! I mean thank you for making sure she wasn't terrified out of her wits but we the adults should be ready." 

"I am not saying that we are not ready but shouting is not the answer." 

Junkrats next argument dies in his throats when he hears a small choked back sob. Looking back he sees Rachel clutching onto Roadhog with tears rimming her eyes looking at Junkrat. Rubbing his face with one hand and almost pacing on the spot before he goes to try and comfort her, his tone barely a whisper, "Awww no. Rachel no, I'm not a scary guy. It's your-" 

She buries her face deeper into Roadhog hiding the best she could tugging at his hands as if making a shield. Junkrat shuts up, sitting down and starring at her having made her cry, he was her new pa. Meant to protect her not make her scared, he would do anything for her, he continues to try and reassure her that it is going to be alright. 

Hanzo pulls Genji away from trying to confine the argument, he also pulls away everyone else so they have their time. They go over to Bastion and start to comfort the unit letting the Junkers keep their distance between the omnics and themselves. 

The lockdown lasts for another forty five minutes, eventually Mercy opens their door with a trickle of blood down from her temple, "Is everyone alright? Zenyatta have you- oh there you are." 

"We were just delivering Ganymede before the attack started." Zenyatta says as Junkrat, Roadhog and Rachel start to leave the room. 

"We are glad that you didn't get caught out." Mercy chuckles allowing herself to apply some pressure to her wound, "Can't have the newest leader of the shambali go offline just as it starts." 

Mercy calls in her report having found Zenyatta and other prominent members before they could be counted as missing. 

Junkrat stops and stares at Zenyatta looking truly betrayed that one of the only omnics that weren't looking too bad had put them in danger. Having his hand grabbed and Roadhog storming off with his two family members in tow. A few members press themselves against the walls seeing them storming through the hallway. Ignoring most of the people who try to talk to them, giving a nod or a grunt as acknowledgement. They see the partial destruction of the base, gunfire and scorch marks litter the hallways, they don't see any exposed bodies, most of them were covered with sheets, blue and white to signify friend and foe. Roadhog still upset leads them back to their room. On the way the hallway was wiped clean from bodies they see Torbjörn and his family starting to look at repairing the damage. Once they get to their room they close and lock the door behind them. 

"She said they were after robo jesus. So they were against omnics, just as much as we were." 

"It's why I brought us back here." 

Junkrat looks at Roadhog finally breaking his angry silence, "Say what now?" 

"It's fact we hate omnics. We were beside Zenyatta when he became a leader. The rest will say how upset you- we got. They could think we were part of the attack." 

Junkrat pauses and thinks shaking his head, "No you don't think they would do that to us? I mean we have been on our best behavior. Haven't caused a single fuss, okay sometimes she's fussy at a table but we as a group haven't gotten into any trouble. I thought Overwatch was supposed to be about being the good you want to see in the world, so they have offered us that chance to be the good guys before." letting out a swear under his breath, "Then we declined it then blew up city hall and robbed a bank, but that was to take care of a little one. It's going belly up we have to leave. Right now!" 

"No." 

"No. No? What do ya mean no? If we don't go now we're gonna be locked up here and then they're gonna take her away." 

Roadhog even firmer on his stance, "No." 

"Well I'm not suggesting. I'm tellin' you as your boss then. We have to go."

"How would we leave? If I'm only your bodyguard. I'm only hired muscle." 

Rachel looks at the two having their argument from on the bed both men standing in the kitchenette. Keeping quiet she moves towards the pillows at the head of the bed, she would get away from all this fighting."

"You're being a stubborn arse is what you are. We would leave by taking our plane admits this confusion. And-" 

"And be shot out of the sky." 

"One of the Overwatch planes-"

"Tracked." 

"I would remove the stupid tracker then! Then, uh, we head back home to the store then we lay low again once in Junkertown we sell off the plane to Fariah Blacktop. Yeah, again might be the only problem. Then we stay low and with the money we make off we get her supplies until we can plan a proper heist. Kaboom easy plan. Foolproof." Junkrat snaps his fingers to accentuate his point. 

"Overwatch would have to hunt us down." 

"Nah they could just ignore it. We only steal lil things. Keep it under a million," seeing no budging on his stance, "A hundred grand then. We only rob convenience stores, take a till." 

"They can't ignore us if we were doing this level of terrorism." 

Junkrat pulling at his hair, "But if this went belly up-"

"You said you would blame me. We can't leave. Still doing my job, come here:" Roadhog grabs Junkrat and gives him a hug, holding onto him. 

"But if this goes all to shite and not just bad, then we would be separated and I wouldn't get to see either of you. Then I would be alone. Again, I don't want that to happen again."

Junkrat starts shaking in Roadhogs hug, he had gotten used to having someone else, now there was two. He would even put up with Roadhogs snoring and Rachel sleep blabbering, they put up with his mutterings. Junkrat looks down through a small sob that escapes him and feels a pull on his leg and sees Rachel grabbing onto his pants. 

"Okay?"

Picking her up and squishing her into their hug, "Yeah I’m okay. Now I am.” 

Roadhog looks back, Junkrat spoke to personal from Rachels experience. The word “Again” echoes through him, he made a promise to one dead mother to take care of a kid, now to someone somewhere he promised that their son would never be left alone again. /not like what had happened before. 

\------------------------------------------  
It was the first time Junkrat was smiling in hours, the last time was when making breakfast, after the fourth consecutive egg pun was cracked Junkrat finally smiled, “Those are terrible.”

“Think you mean eggcellent.” that got Junkrat snorting milk out of his nose. Rachel enjoying cry cereal, “Children can be weird.”

“Wait whats she doin' wrong then?” both Junkrat and Rachel look at Roadhog. 

“Nothing, she doesn't like soggy cereal. Far ahead of the rest of us.”

“Okay I have to admit that unidentifiable mush can taste like the best thing or the worst thing.” Junkrat pauses and repeats his sentence, “okay it might have been wrong to be eating so much mush but do what ya got to do.” 

“So that's why you didn't like the look of her baby food.” Roadhog starts laughing, when Junkrat pleads for him to stop it only fuels the laughter. 

“We have been in our room for days Roady.” Junkrat whined hours later closer to lunch, “I think two of us are getting cabin fever or something.” 

Sticking out his tongue making a funny face with Rachel copying it to add to his point, “Blaugh!”

“Well we weren't evicted. But no one asked where we went.” Roadhog says absentmindedly booping Rachel on the nose. 

“So we make a grand re-entrance shaking up the entire schedule that was set. Anarchy, all the anarchy.” 

The room was getting a bit crammed Roadhog had to admit. They had gone through most of what they had in the room in forms of entertainment, and had settled to watching old cartoons for Rachel because they didn't want to scare her. Junkrat had filled up every crossword puzzle even if some of the words were Junker terms or swears, he had filled up a notebook with ideas and plans. Having all of his crosswords stolen, Roadhog had been reading a fantasy series that led to over seven hundred books set it that universe, and he would secretly read them all in spare time. 

“-move movie time to the end of the day then she can have a bubble bath before bedtime. I'm sure D.va would still make something by having all of us watching the movie. And for the hair we could style it in the morning! Then we tell the others what is happening as the day goes by, she has been sleepin’ without the singing.” 

Roadhog almost chuckles at imagining the frown on McCrees face when he realizes he isn't needed to sing those god awful country songs anymore, “Freedom from country.”

“You don't like what he sings.” Junkrat asks sarcastically, “Hey!”

Junkrat goes flying landing on the bed with some dignity until Rachel starts laughing at how he narrowly missed his head with his own peg leg, “You could have just said yes ya lug!” 

“What else do you have planned?” 

Junkrat re-arranging himself to a comfortable sitting position, “Well if we do her hair in the morning. And we said we would only be here for a few more days then we can see the sunrise or something. Explore the training rooms of the base. Don't want to be rusty or soft when it comes back to going to the real world. Also want to make sure she remembers to be safe around weapons. Give a visit or two anyone left on the base that wants to see us.” Junkrat gives a quick pause with thought, “Though we avoid robo Jesus and their Bastion friend.”

Roadhog could agree that they would be avoiding the omnics still, “Genji too.” 

“Yeah him being all buddy buddy with his ‘“Master”. Bleguh.” Rachel laughs at Junkrat sticking his tongue out copying him. 

“Blegh!” Rachel sticks out her own tongue. Junkrat moves closer, still waggling his tongue until Rachel grabs a hold of it. 

“Uggh! Oady! Ehs goth my tongue! Oady! Help! I neef bis.” 

Roadhog laughs while trying to extract Rachel who had a death grip on Junkrats tongue, laughing all the while he was trying to pry her hands off. It takes a few moments to remove her she looks at her hands looks at how they are still wet and with a devilish grin she wipes her hand with grace on Roadhogs chest. 

“She can get away with anything can't she? Look at that lil smile.” Junkrat says forming a glob of spit to wet his tongue again. 

“Don't you dare spit that at me.” Roadhog holds up a single finger as a warning. 

Junkrat adopts Rachel's grin, “Well now that you mentioned it.” Junkrat makes a hacking noise, “This one would be good.” 

“I will keep us here.” 

Junkrat makes a disgusted face as he swallows the spit back down, “Alright. Only because I don't want to live to the stereotype here of the mad bomber.” 

They put clean clothes on Rachel and spend over thirty minutes arguing over her hair. Roadhog eventually holding Rachel on his hand above the reaching grasp of Junkrat with hair gel on his hand, who was insisting that they style the hair to look like devil horns, “Look at that smile and tell me otherwise.” 

Roadhog had to admit that the whole of today she was acting like her middle name. He shakes his head her holding onto his hand catching her as she decides to start hanging upside down, “Still no.” 

Junkrat lets out a sigh, “Can I at least brush it. I know start from the bottom and hold above any knots so it doesn't pull. Should have learnt that trick years ago, would have had more of this.” Junkrat grabs a fistful of his own hair and winces as it gets caught in the joints of his mechanical hand. 

Rachel was wearing an infant crusader shirt that said _this kid fights for justice_. Her hair was mimicking Roadhogs, except the sides weren't shaved. Squeaky shoes were on her feet, and a smile on her face. Looking over her shoulder at Junkrat and Roadhog, “We go?” 

“Lets to have some fun with the rest of our time here pumpkin.” 

“Pink. Peach.” Roadhog says to Junkrat. 

“Okay but if we find an orange shirt, pumpkin.” 

Roadhog nods in agreement then starts off down the hallway following the sounds of squeaking shoes as if nothing had happened for the past few days.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have gotten out my writing slum. So hopefully it will be back to my two week schedule I had. Thank you again for reading, and I hope you have a good day.


	12. A series of goodbyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Well it was time that they headed back to the Outback. Time to say goodbye.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Don't be worried this isn't the end of the series still have a few chapters left.

"So they will be wanting to take their plane and weapons back with them?" Winston asks Athena having just gotten the request notification earlier while Winston was attending a meeting with public relation people. 

Athena responds from her speakers placed around the lab, "Yes. It was fun to see them here." 

Winston stops and focuses on Athena's symbol on the computer, "Have you been spying on them?" 

"I would not call it spying as much to make sure that everyone's safety was thought of first." 

Winston chuckles, "So you wanted to see that they were not causing any problems. That or check in on their kid?" 

"They never did cause trouble, in normal circumstances. Their time in Overwatch must have rubbed off on them. And Rachel Roadhog Junior is defined by Lena a "cutie pie"." 

Winston stops chuckling. Thinking over their time in Overwatch, "I should pay them a visit. Especially if they are heading out and unsure if they will return." 

Winston looks at the piles of paperwork on his desk, and all projects pushed to the corner of the room, it had been over a year since he had touched a project. Since he had done anything that was not Overwatch related. Especially with trying to convince the world they could do their job after a terrorist attack. Even the holidays are centered around the agents and still new recruits and looking for anything that they could do. Usually they fought and hunted down criminals like the junker duo arsonists, and grand thieves. 

\-------------------------------------

"It's on fire! Is it supposed to do that?" Junkrat asked, usually pleased with seeing something on fire. 

Eyeing the pastry with two flaming candles protruding from it. An assortment of shiny paper that was covering boxes with free loot for the kid. Inside the cafeteria many of the Overwatch members were standing around the trio smiling. Proud of the potentially youngest member of Overwatch. 

The cake was a surprise Roadhog would admit, they hadn't thought of a birthday party since they hadn't even known her age, but it was as good as any day he supposed. He quietly sings along to the birthday tune hearing people sing it in their native tongue. Junkrat knew only a few inappropriate versions that you couldn't sing to a kid, but he caught the tune quickly and was making his way through the song anyways. After the song finished with her eyes wide with amazement Junkrat helped her blow out the candles. 

Angela clasps her hands together, "What do you think she wished for?" 

"Say what now?" Junkrat asks looking very confused. 

"Oh I guess you don't have many official birthday celebrations in the outback." Fareeha says shrugging her shoulders. 

Most kids just used it to prove seniority to others around them. No parties on an exact date but a general sense in a month it was different having it anchored to a single day. Yet not entirely junker either, but both were okay with it. Mako thought back he had not celebrated his personal birthday in almost two decades, he had told himself there were more important things to remember than a stupid date. Now he was trying to remember _a_ day he had it down to the second week of June but that was it. 

Rachel eyes the birthday cake with trepidation especially when it was sliced and a slice with too much frosting was given to her by Ana laughing. 

Junkrat asks her, "Why are you laughing?" 

"Because I know I don't have to take care of her for the rest of the afternoon." her mischievous smile only grows as Rachel pokes the piece of cake ending up with frosting on her fingers. Taking a lick of the frosting.   
Roadhog looks at Ana who shrugs in response smiling, "It will help with the trip. After the sugar high she will crash and not be a problem for the flight she'll be asleep for quiet a long time." 

Jesse whispers to Hanzo, "But as we got older we didn't completely crash. We just kept finding other sources of sugar." 

It was too late to remove the pastry from Rachel at this point fork with pieces of cake in one hand ready to defend her sugary prize and the other clenched in a fist with frosting oozing out from between her fingers. Once everyone had finished off their slices of cake and she was cleaned up Reinhardt brings out a wrapped present. Placing the gift in front of her he smiles and elaborately winks at Roadhog, Roadhog was impressed that he was able to complete the puppet. "Wait a tic that's me! Now she's gonna be pullin' on their hair and not mine!" Junkrat exclaims pulling out a puppet in his likeness. The strings neatly wrapped attached to the poles not tangled until Junkrat decides to shake out the ropes so they extend to full length finally noticing the other puppet in the box, "Roady your in there too!" 

Above and beyond expectation it seems, but the presents were as much for her as they were for him. Roadhog helps Rachel open the rest of the gifts as Junkrat tries to master the puppets with Reinhardts help. Rachel had gotten some new clothes, a few smaller toys that would be easy to move around with, and a proper travel seat for the plane and sidecar. 

Winston arrives in the cafeteria just as most people are putting away the last bit of the party, with the birthday girl and the Junkers watching over her. Roadhog grabbing all the remaining gifts while Junkrat was putting on a half decent puppet show. Heading over to where they were sitting Winston tries to join the conversation the way he knew how, "Want some help with puppets. I can make some mean shadow puppets. Well I don't mean mean because they are shadows I was going along the lines that they looked good." 

Awkwardly. 

Junkrat had learned not to jump so much in the Overwatch base when he was surprised by people randomly appearing by him, "All right. Hello there," then muttering to himself, "few more hours until I can rest my nerves." 

"Hello Jamison and Rachel and Roadhog." 

"Monkey!" Rachel says proudly holding onto a small stuffed chimpanzee. 

"He's a gorilla not a monkey Rache. Gor-ill-a." Junkrat face palms leaning in close almost looking embarrassed that she had gotten the wrong member or the simeon family. 

"It's alright Jamison, she can call me monkey she's two. Heh she can call me Winston if she wants." 

Junkrat asks, "Could I call ya monkey? I mean I though I was the most outrageous member." 

Roadhog answers before Winston could, "No." Junkrat turns to Roadhog getting a stern nod he turns to Winston. 

"Okay sorry Winston." 

"That's alright just a lot of prejudice in the scientific community about me being a scientist. That's all Jamison." 

Junkrat shrugs, "Eh, just Junkrat will be fine. Jamison is for when I'm in trouble." 

"Alright then. But a quick question, have you enjoyed your time on the base?" 

"It was a good time to come here to say the least, I could have chosen better circumstances to visit under as opposed to having a medical reason to come by. Ya got decent security here, and I'm saying that despite the attack-"

Roadhog nods, it was a nice place to stay but all the conversations were starting to wear on him. He had started to tune as many out as possible. People didn't know how to enjoy some quiet time, it would be nice to get back to the road and to home. 

All the while Junkrat was still talking, "-honestly some of the most colorful food I have ever had, and pretty organized led at to say the least." Junkrat stops when he feels Roadhogs hand on his shoulder. 

"Thank you for letting us stay here." Roadhog thanks Winston when he was landing the plane it was a gamble whether or not they were going to be allowed to enter the premise because of how they openly flirted with crime. 

"It was no problem. Just try to visit next time without injuries a lot of people on the base like seeing you guys." 

"It's good to see all the different people that ain't trying to kill us either." Junkrat adds, "And we already made promises for them to see her again, if we didn't they would probably come hunt us down. Not for our sake but for hers, little ham she is."

Junkrat let the image in his head play out of Mercy arriving at the front door of the store and Reinhardt chasing them on the chopper with his charge. It was actually quite terrifying, he reminded himself not to get caught in a major major crime. Had to be less than four planes after them. 

"Well everything you need will be in the plane. Everything you came with and some extra supplies for food and whatnot." he adds almost as an afterthought, "You did say you wanted the plane for the afternoon, right?" 

Junkrat nods, "Yeah we need to say some goodbyes first." 

\-------------------------------------

"Hello!" 

"We practiced this, goodbye"

"Good hello." 

"Bye bye even at this point."

"Miss you." Rachel beams practically bouncing. 

Junkrat picked up Rachel into a tight hug, "We are the ones goin' she's gonna miss us. Ya goof." 

"She acted very well for the shots." Mercy says disposing of the last container for the shots. 

Junkrat talks to Mercy with Rachel head popping above Junkrats shoulder waving her arms saying, "Miss you," to everyone nearby which was Mercy and Roadhog just outside the door. 

"She's tough, and if you distract them seems like it helps them not feel a thing." 

Roadhog peeks in, "Are you done with the needles?" 

Mercy wrinkles her eyebrows, "Are you afraid of needles Ma-" 

"Yes." 

Mercy nods not expecting either of them to have such a small fear. She continues with conservation, "We are done and they are all disposed of, we still need to wait about fifteen minutes to make sure there is no allergic reaction." 

Roadhog enters the office and has a seat eventually taking Rachel who was almost clawing her way out of Junkrats grasp, "I don't thinks she is going to get symptoms." 

"More than likely not but it is why you came here, better to be safe than sorry." 

"Don't want her to show anything at any altitude. Don't think we have the sick bags." Junkrat says. Roadhog was not surprised that he was playing off how smart he was as a joke, even though Mercy knew. 

\-------------------------------------

"Hanzo be strong we will see her again." Jesse McCree legendary bounty hunter was holding back a wavering voice patting Hanzo on the shoulder. 

Hanzo looking up at McCree lets him have this moment before spoiling it, "You will miss singing that country drivel to her." 

"Well we won't." Junkrat motioned to himself and Roadhog. 

McCree looks at all four of them, Roadhog Junior sticking her tongue out reaching for him. Taking her from Roadhog, "Well at least one of y'all appreciate my music." 

"Y'all." 

"Han she said it." Jesse's eyes become as big as saucers then looking surprised and saddened by Junkrat tearing her out of his hands. 

"You infected her. We can't have the predetermined Junker becoming a cowgirl." Junkrat looks at McCree a bit confused and slightly betrayed. 

McCree reassures them, "She wouldn't become a cowgirl, she would have a good taste in music that's all." 

Hanzo mutters, "She is better off not listening to it." 

McCree pulls in Hanzo, "Well you always like it when I sing to you in private." 

Hanzo practically hisses at McCree, "That is different." turning with a smile to the Junkers, "We will miss Rachel, and both of you as well. We do hope to see you again." 

"We hope to see you again." 

McCree looks over them sternly, "On this side of the law. All of you." 

Roadhog shrugs, "No promises." 

Hanzo chuckles, "Fair enough." 

\-------------------------------------

They find Mei and Zarya with Torbjörn and his family having a snow day. Mei quietly excuses herself from the large group walking over to say her goodbye, "I will miss you three. I also want to thank you for showing me that snowball could be for fun again." 

Roadhog was practically clawing out of Junkrats arms, wanting to play in the snow again. Even though she played in it yesterday, "Ya sneak. No. We got you looking good to say bye bye to everyone." 

She looks at Roadhog and Junkrat, "Bye bye." 

"Again we aren't going bye bye. They are you aren't gonna see them a while and we want you to remember them. And Hey! Give her back." 

Mei grabs Rachel putting her coat over the two year old and runs into the snow. Roadhog laughs as Junkrat stands slack jawed seeing that his kid was stolen and thrown into a giant pink fluff lay coat almost disappearing. Roadhog watches from the side as Junkrat runs into the snow field slipping in his summer lots and a peg leg. Chasing after them eventually being pinned by the hoard of children shouting for themselves to go with them. Alice lets Junkrat mock flail around trapped with the children, "Make sure she wears her hat we got her. If you can send us a few photos." 

"And here I was expecting a scolding for taking her home." 

Roadhog gets a punch in the arm, "As long as you take only yours. I have to take mine home too." upon seeing Junkrat coming back with Charlie, Ebba and Elsa hanging off of him with Rachel in his arms, "Their plane fits two. And their seats are already taken so you got to come home with mom. Sorry." 

"Aaaaaawwwwwwwww," even after a few more pleas to go with them she finally uses the mom voice telling them no. 

Junkrat goes up to Alice and shyly asks, "I got a problem saying no could you tell me how to use that voice?" 

"Of course," Alice laughs. 

\-------------------------------------

"-And the last part is just saying no to them." Ana chuckles, "Still is hard sometimes, but repeat what I told you." 

Junkrat lists off on his fingers the points Ana made, "Look them in the eye. Look at what their doin' then back to them. Find the reason you are saying no, try to explain to them. Then just say no." 

"No." Reinhardt glares at Junkrat. 

"No?" Junkrat asks incredulously. 

Both Ana and Reinhardt look at Junkrat, "No." 

"Yes. Yay!" Rachel breaks the chain. 

Junkrat points to her, "Do you see my problem?" 

Rachel then stern turns, "No." 

"Yes Rachel. We are going to say bye now." Reinhardt keeps his composure. 

"No. I say bye." both Ana and Reinhardt nod, "Bye bye." 

Getting praise from Junkrat they pick her up and start walking out. Rachel looks over Junkrats shoulder, "bye bye." 

Reinhardt can't help but give the smallest wave back. He can't help that he cried when Fareeha went to class and he can't help cry when she was waving goodbye either, "You have a soft spot for anything smaller than yourself lion." 

\-------------------------------------

"Okay everybody on stream say bye to our little model. And thank you for showing up to this stream. Queue the exit chant." Lucio chimes in with D.va, "Thank you for coming remember to like and subscribe!" 

The stream ends and Junkrat stops his weird forced smile that makes him look like he was just shot it his last foot. Roadhog was waving at the camera with Rachel standing on the back straps of his mask holding onto his ponytail with one hand the other waving non-stop to the tens of thousands watching. Rachel tries to look down the mask shuffling forwards at the top of his head she looses her footing and is caught upside down. 

"I am going to miss all the adorable jamming sessions." Lucio looks at Rachel getting between her and Roadhog. Flipping her right side up by tossing her in the air. 

Catching her and giving her a squeezing hug, Rachel returns the hug, "miss you music man." 

Lucio's grips slacks, "I have a name with you. You will call me by music man. Awww Hana!" 

D.va steals Rachel out of Lucios arms and gives her a hug, "I'm going to miss doing your hair." 

"Miss you music too." Hana laughs at Rachel trying to say her last name Song. 

"And of course we will miss you too Junk and Roady." Lucio claps Roadhog on the shoulder. He backs up at the look from Roadhog, and breathes a sigh of relief when he starts a rumbling laugh. 

Him Junkrat and Hana look at Roadhog. Junkrat gives a stern look to Roadhog, "Now your just being mean to them." 

Roadhog apologizes to them for pulling the scare, "Don't get to scare to be funny often." 

"Yeah last time you were using it was when we first met." Junkrat looks over to D.va and Lucio, "Was always makin' me live on edge. Thought I was doing somethin' wrong he was tremblin' thought it was with rage, nah he was just trying to hold in his laughs. Wanker he is." 

\-------------------------------------

They walk past a large conference room in action, a few of the reporters take a moment to try and stop them for an interview, “We are just waiting for the meeting with Tekhartha.”

Junkrat looks at the reporter pressing a button on their mechanical wrist, “Ya want to meet robot Jesus?” after giving a shrug, “He’s alright but was weird a few weeks ago.”

The journalist ignores what Junkrat had said, “I am more interested in asking you two a few question. If that is alri-”

“Three.” 

The reporter pauses then looks over Junkrat, “Pardon?” Roadhog holds up Rachel behind himself, The reporter nods and continues, “For the three of you then. If you have the time to spare?”

“We were just saying our goodbyes actually.” Roadhog states. He had seen reporters twist words before, he wasn't going to let it happen again, “Jamison we are leaving.”

Junkrat didn't question Roadhog on using his full name or the light tap on his shoulder prompting him forwards, “It won't take up much time, we can walk and talk.”

Junkrat tries to pull it off as a joke, “Well most people can talk and walk. It happens to the best of us that people can hold a good conservation when walking or fighting.”

“So do you two often talk while in the middle of a fight? Will the topic of conservation change now that you have a third member or will you not be fighting?” the reporter following them opening up his palm, there was a hidden camera there. 

Junkrat looks over to the reporter, “And what do ya want with knowin’ our private buisness?”

“Just some of the concern of the public, it was the reported largest hit we have had with you once it was heard that you completed a heist with an infant with yourselves.”

“Riley! Let them be they don't want an interview.” Genji says walking around from a corner, “And if that makes it into any outlet I will know.” 

Riley gives an unamused smile with tight lips nods and walks back to the main crowd of reporter. Genji waves the trio closer, once they are out of earshot, “Don’t know which is worse sometimes. I am glad that they didn't bother you too much.”

Roadhog grumbles a few unintelligible words. Junkrat fills in the rest, “They were just starting to bother us.”

Rachel almost asleep have suffered the sugar crash from lunch gives a tired wave, “Bye bye.”

“We all are going to miss the youth on the base you three gone.” Genji remarks giving a small wave back to Rachel.

Roadhog tilts his head, not really the one to be described as youthful but he appreciates the compliment. Genji looks down, “I am sorry Jamison. For the argument we had when the attack happened. Looking back on it now I can see why that you would have such problems with Bastion units. I am more used to those who want to embrace or allow forgiveness of the actions of war.” 

Junkrat stares earnestly at Genji, “And that will always be the small difference between us.” after a few seconds pause, “We don't forgive or forget.” 

“I will remember that.”

Roadhog looks at Junkrat making mental note, Junkrat does forget, just not the important things. Roadhog looks down hearing light snoring, Rachel was drooling on him he shakes his head.

Junkrat sees Rachel asleep, “I think it’s time to go. Don't want her to wake up mid flight too rested.” 

\-------------------------------------

They never stayed for the press meeting, going to the helipad as their plane is pulled up for the second time that day, “I am so sorry it is just that we needed more room and it was sitting out for a few hours.” 

Roadhog holds up his hand, “Nothing was moved inside was it?”

“I don’t no. Nothing was moved inside. I can assure you that.” 

Roadhog shrugs, then he didn't mind the few minute wait. 

“You think you're heading out without saying goodbye to everyone?” 

They hear a familiar voice ring out along with a crash beside them, “Shhh! Gonna wake her up with that racket.”

Fareeha apologized as she removes her helmet, “She’s so cute when she’s sleeping.”

Jack walks the rest of the way seeing Fareeha being dramatically shushed, “Well it was nice to have you here. And I will be sad to see you go, Junkrat Angela was telling me a few things, and Roadhog it was good to see that Reinhardt would stop teasing us all with his height for a month at least.”

“You were barely here though, you met us for a lunch then fudged off for three weeks.”

“I am sorry about that but I kept in contact with a few members here to check in on a few things.”

“Well I can see that.” Junkrat says as he hears the plane being pulled out, “And I can see our ride.”

Jack looks at Rachel as Roadhog wipes away a bit of drool from her chin, “Did Ana hop her up on sugar at lunch?” after a small chuckle, “She used to do that to this one before going out in planes. Couldn't get her away from anything sugary. There was this one time she had gotten these small caramels from-”

Fareeha moves in front of Jack in her suit three inches taller than him, “They don't want to hear stories of me. They want to get to their home before she wakes up.” 

Roadhog and Junkrat watch the silent argument between the two. They slowly start to back away from the pair towards their plane. Once just outside it Junkrat gives the farewell as Roadhog was already entering, “Bye bye. Hopefully we see you again next time under happier conditions.” 

Roadhog puts Rachel into her travel seat. Junkrat sitting across, “Gotta do this up don't I.” Junkrat starts to get into an argument with his seat belt, “Don’t want to be made into special advert for safety do we?”

“You do that I’m leaving you next time. For sure.”

“You never could. I hired you not to leave me.”

Roadhog starts the engine of the plane, and starts his take-off. Once they reach cruise control Roadhog puts on the old auto pilot and walks back, “She still not used to it?” 

“Naw mate. She is out like a candle. Think I could use a nap as well. Need to rest these if we are going to be talking to Finn again” Junkrat strokes his neck and lets out a comically exaggerated yawn. 

“Almost forgot about that. Eh I’m used to talking a bit too much at this point.”

“Alright so there were some drawbacks of going there but overall not a bad idea.” Junkrat stops for a second then hits his head, “Where are we going to go when we get back? It’s gonna smell horrible in the store.”

“We’ll figure something out.” Roadhog invites Junkrat back up to the cockpit, “No worries.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can explain for being late. I have watched the shadow of war trailer far too many times, but as always thank you for reading and I hope you you have a good day.


	13. A Place to Return to

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Time to meet back with the powers of Junkertown to make good on a promise.

"Do you think they will miss us or just her?" Junkrat asks when they are about halfway through the flight, "I know that's she's the baby, and they don't get to see one often but most of the goodbyes were to her and just a warning for us." 

Roadhog answers before Junkrat reminds him of the many warnings, "They won't miss us as much, your right on that. But they will miss us." 

Junkrat thinks aloud lounging with his foot and peg on the dashboard of the plane, "Are you just sayin’ that to make me feel better? 'Cause if you are that's alright. Know some feelings are hard for ya. You my friend are like the dad friend. Hana was talking about it. You try to be there even if you don't entirely understand the situation which I am thankful for, you still try to help even if it might not be the best at helping. Can give you credit for trying though." 

Roadhog looks over to his companion and shrugs, "I do try." 

Junkrat lets it be at that. He goes back to letting his voice rest for a bit, there was a lot of talking in the past month with everyone trying to talk to them at almost all waking hours of the day. He was glad that they went overall, but a lingering fear remained. He had shown that there was more than just explosions and arson to him, what repercussions would Overwatch send, "A later problem for later Junkrats." he mumbles out. 

After that he closes his eyes, and takes a nap, waking up when Roadhog pokes his shoulder and tells him, "We are going to be landing soon. Make sure she's okay for the decent." 

Giving a sigh careful not to hit the co-pilot's controls dramatically moving back until he hears a crack as the chair breaks, "A little- thanks." Roadhog had already caught him before he fell to the ground putting the chair back in place Junkrat snaps his fingers into finger guns, "Just gonna go now. Off to make sure that's she's okay." 

Roadhog pinches his lips together to stop himself from laughing too much at Junkrats expense, after a moment he allows a small chuckle to escape with a wide smile. Junkrat smiles at Roadhogs chuckle another good deed done, finally he stops looking over his shoulder Rachel was awake. Rubbing the last bit of sleep from her eyes, "Guess she lied, ya woke up early anyways." 

Rachel smiles at him. Junkrat watched the smile fade when the plane descends, she holds onto the side of her seat until her knuckles are white. 

Doing up his own seatbelt he starts to reassure Rachel that she's going to be alright, "It's just a plane. If you don't like it that much we'll make sure to travel by other means. This time we had to, it was the fact that we had to get to Overwatch quickly. I don't know what either of us would have done if you got hurt and had to lose something at your age. I know, I know I look like a cool guy with the cool metal arm and peg leg. Just sometimes it can be a pain in the butt." Junkrat starts to see that Rachel is relaxing with the conservation, "I can understand why you don't like flying but it would come to you in time, I can guess that ya don't want to hear me saying that this will be a regular occurrence but we were only supposed to lie low for a little bit. Then one thing led to another, and now after about one week maybe two weeks we got to do something besides play in the sand. We got to do a heist." 

Junkrat stole a glance outside the plane, buildings were more than dots, at least the main structures were. Realizing that he trailed off, "And on that heist we will have to up the ante. Now no offence we got to split it three ways, - Hey! no laughing. This is for your own good ya know. The future is always more expensive than we expect. I know we said you are gonna be a junker but what if you want to be more than a junker, we got to be prepared for that." 

Junkrat continues talking to her all the way until they reach the ground, Roadhog was a good pilot, driver, he was good with most vehicles. The plane touched down and was slowly parked, Rachel was fine on the ground trying to break out of her seat to see out the window, "Alright, alright." 

Getting her out of the plane was not much of a problem, it was figuring out what items that would be easy to take with them without being too bulky. Roadhog was holding up the black hands in the hangar he was unsure of what he wanted to bring but start going through everything in the plane with Junkrat and Rachel. They eventually settle on a few outfits, the puppets, one Pachmarhi she would not let go of, a weeks worth of food for all of themselves, and the safety seat. 

"We have to see Blacktop before we get the bike don't we?" Junkrat asks standing awkwardly outside of the Friahs building. 

"Friah Blacktop. Names are all we have so we have to stick to them." 

Junkrat nods still remembering how Finn Friah Blacktop Brumann had threatened him. Junkrat never had a death wish so keep to the names, "Friah Blacktop got it. Wait do you think it would be better if I was outside or should I go in with you? I mean would I be intruding on somethin’ that you two have going on or am I just there as a talkative prop? Cause if that's the case then it would be better if I was outside the door not to far away case somethin' happens." 

Roadhog let’s Junkrat ramble on for a while longer as they walk, "You aren't intruding and what I said last time still rings true, stay by my side." 

Junkrat almost lets out an audible sigh, glad that he wasn't stepping on a friendship especially with one of the most powerful men in the outback, he practically owned the outback. One of the grand men who had destroyed the omnium, starting the real junker life. Someone named for the scars that the roads leaves you with, the one who had named and became as close as what a Junkertown would call a leader. Someone, who was sitting with boots on the desk picking at his teeth with his own nails, "Well you took your damn time Mako. Almost thought of selling the bike. Still got a few of the old ornaments on it." Roadhog looks over at Blacktop lounging giving a glance to his feet prompting him to take them off of his desk. Blacktop gives a sigh, "If I do this Mom will ya talk to me?" 

Seeing no response he takes his feet off the desk then Roadhog starts talking, "Yes. And I am not your mother. Already got two kids to take care of." 

Roadhog pulls out chairs for himself and Junkrat and brings them over to the main table in the room. He makes a second trip to drag Blacktop smiling smugly in his chair over as well, "Still taking care of me too. Well besides that, there is a tale you have to tell me about. Was one of our conditions of the arrangement." 

Sitting down Roadhog smile unseen behind the mask but could be heard, "I remember. We got her where all babies come from. The store." 

"Mako you and I both know damn well that is not where babies come from." 

Roadhog waits a moment his voice not joking but not sad just as talking about death it was just stating facts, "Her mother was found shot dead by the time Junkrat had found her, she had taken down the omnic that did it-"

"Wait! Wait just a second! Mako we can't be letting no omnics be anywhere near the town. Fuck! Who knows what they would try to start now.” a gleam appears in Blacktops eyes, “Imagine the raw power of Junkertown formed again. Relive the last of the old days fighting omnics once again." 

Roadhog removes his mask to show Friah the unimpressed look. A small gasp escapes Rachel she starts to reach towards him, "Up please." 

Roadhog takes Rachel from a silent Junkrat, "Finn. No the thing was already a scrap bucket. No need to rally Junkertown, we found her alone half a day later then we would have lost this one." Rachel waves at the Friah getting a wave back in return, "Which would have been a shame." 

"You can say that again. Pass her here, would be good to have a kid again." 

Roadhog hands Rachel over to him, "You know you are getting too old to take care of a kid."

Blacktop looks at him, “Mako! You are older than me remember! Who are you to be saying that I am too old to be looking after a kid. I am doing just fine taking care of all of Junkertown, just look at me.” 

Friah Blacktop was sitting with Roadhog junior tracing over the intricate map of scars with her hands poking at any abnormal growths keeping quiet, looking at the ornamental jaw brace that he had gotten since their last encounter. Deciding to grab onto it and pull at it, “Ow. ow, ow! Hey let go you little desert crawler.” 

Roadhog laughs at Friahs pain, “That's our little desert crawler.” 

After he extracts Roadhog Junior from pulling on the ornament he concedes to Roadhogs point, “Okay so this is why you get to keep them. You can't tell me that she hasn't tried to grab the mask. Or that she has tried to do things that Emi-” 

Junkrat never knew that most of them had families, or had lives before everything went to shit. He could guess that some of them did but there were things that just don't stand out about them. He knew Roadhog had something before but it wasn't actually Roadhog that had the family. Not that family at least. They both sit in silence as Blacktop holds onto Rachel in a gentle hug, trying his hardest to not cry or keep his mouth from mouthing his daughters name. 

Roadhog lets him have a few moments before going to comfort him, “They don't replace the hurt. She couldn't be Anthony, she can't be Emily. She's going to be safe.” 

Blacktop hands Rachel back, “Yeah you are right.” wiping his nose, “Bah! And she has got to be her own. She can't be the past. Let's get off this topic what has happened besides her since you started to work with Junkrat.” 

Junkrat sits a bit closer thinking that he could join the conservation, “Your most Friahness Blacktop, Roadhog and I have been travelin’ the world we have become known in most corners spreading a little sprinkle of anarchy everywhere we go. Stolen the crown jewels and the whole crown from the royals. They did not like it when I declared myself king with the great Duke Roadhog. Never knew that things cost so much in France or else I would have said we needed to take more to pay for anything. We also might have lost the last bit of the jewels when we were needing to have to escape to the Americas but I'm pretty sure I will be able to find the box we buried it in. All deserts start to look the same after too long right?” seeing no response forthcoming but an amused look he continues with confidence, “So we might have blown up a few things we had an amazing plan to rob the bank off the coast. My specialization of opening the bank door. Well we used the wall to go behind to get the bars, never one to do things in a traditional way. Roadhog said that we should show some restraint when going through the streets after, but a few overturned trucks were no match for us. We looked so cool when we drove the bike off the cliff to the boat beneath us in the water.” 

Blacktop looks over to Roadhog and grins, “So that explains the suspension.” 

“Started to dislike the sea after the fifth day trapped in the water. If you think about it there is so much water that ain't being used for anythin’, ya can't drink it or ya get sick, can't exactly take the whole day to remove all the minerals in it. Too many people would be after what ya have, clean water and all the extras. Took our time on the ocean and was only thrown in twice. I fell in another few times,” with a glance from Roadhog Junkrat gives the exact number, “like twelve times. Thought I saw a shark and I wanted to wrestle it, but we landed back home. We had been staying low for a few weeks at sea so hearing that we weren't in the news and that people were only talking about the heroic acts that were happening. I alone came up with the idea that we should try to do good. Thought people changed views on us, some suit just used us for his suity purposes and then we killed him, and took down the building. Not one of my proudest moments. Got a right old scolding I did, was told that we aren't bad people just we are there to be the spice of life to most of the people across the world.” 

Friah couldn't hold it anymore. He starts laughing when Junkrat adds the jazz hands to the spice of life. Admits his laughing and coughing he manages to croak out a sentence, “I can see why you stick with him.” 

Junkrat stops his story and giggles along with Blacktop even getting a chuckle out of Roadhog and shrieks from Rachel. After the laughing subsides Blacktop asks another question, “Mako I want to know how you found this one. You told me about the kid but now I want to know the other one.” he jerks his thumb towards Junkrat then wipes away another tear of laughter. 

“Found him mostly by chance on my end, apparently he was under my guard in the beginning and when he grew up remembered me. He tracked my patrol route and asked me to be his bodyguard, kid had the guts to near demand it of me. Liked the personality even if it was a bit annoying in the beginning but have to admit it grows on you.” 

Friah waits to hear more, “I know you were never a talkative man Mako but you could give something more. I know he would be four or five years younger than yours. Nothing about that in the choosing process?” Friah looks at Roadhogs glare, “I got to feel something about Emily. You get to feel something about Anthony.”

“Both of us have to cry in front of Junkrat?” 

Junkrat purses his lips together, not sure of what he could do in this situation he breathes a sigh of relief when both men share a lamenting laugh. To keep them off of a sad topic, “If I may ask what was it like in the beginning? You had told stories but I never heard any with the flourish that you provide.”

Friah looks at him, “Well oh what do you want to know but have always been too afraid to ask?” 

“I can see how you got your name but how did Roadhog get his?” 

“Fair enough. Mako you better be fine with me telling the kid this. Say something now or forever hold your peace. Too bad! Alright Jamison you know we earn our names. You think I just got my name from my glorious looks, but do you know the meaning of Friah?” 

Seeing a look of puzzlement he explains, “Friah is based on friar, monks of sorts. In the beginning my name was very different, I was the junker outcrier. I went from shelter and made towns, speaking of the hated truth that the omnic threat must be destroyed. People started turning to me, and I started to lead them. I had no idea what I was doing but someone did, Mako Ruteledge had some semblance of a plan. I looked pretty in charge and did all the talking he would be sent on missions and I would be told that he would take off beat paths and run down any omnic, and would be leading the roadways. He was the road warrior off beat. No he wasn't lying to you about his name. While we were working towards our goal of an omnic free outback we led the fight against the minimum and then when we reached the final charge, he led taking up the front of the road, hoggin’ it all to himself. The name preceded him after the fight, after the explosion. I may be known for helping in the fight but it was all him that hogged the road, the demolition, everything. That's how he got the name. Roadhog.” 

Friah copies the jazz hands Junkrat did earlier. The look of amazement meant that he did a good job. Junkrat looks over to Roadhog, “Why did you leave then? You had everything, people liked you, clean water, food, and respect. Why would you leave?” 

Friah turns to Roadhog, “We never figured it out. We all had our guesses but we don't have an answer. Want to enlighten us so I see if my theory was right.” 

“Tell me first what was the most outrageous theory.” 

Blacktop starts laughing, “Jeet had the theory-” 

“That old bast- the old bat is still alive?” 

“Don't let him hear you say that or else he is going to come after you.”

“I'm trembling. Is he gonna slowly push a walker at me?” 

Roadhog laughs with Friah, “No.” Friah says, “He is going to run over your toes over in his motorized chair.” 

They both try to contain their laughter for a few seconds before breaking into full belly laughs. Friah starts coughing waving his hand at Mako to stop, “You ain't killing me with laughter. I can't die laughing.” 

Roadhog lets him catch his breath, “Okay why did Jeet think I left.” 

“Alright. Jeet sa- Jeet said that you left because you heard word that the Junkets had taken to you being a pa. That you had taken your favorite junker and run off wanting to keep a family.” Friah shrugs, “I thought you just got bored.” 

Roadhog concedes the point, “There was nothing left to fight, so I thought I would take to merc work. Held my attention long enough. Then an application came in from him.” 

“Well it was more of me tracking you down. Then ambushing you poking you with my leg stub and demanding that you take care of me for money.” 

Friah looks at Junkrat then to Roadhog then back and forth between them, “Elaborate on this kid.” 

“Can and will do your Friahness. So do you want the whole story of how I lost the leg and found him or just the meeting?” he sees Blacktop shrug, “Okay since it have been storytime all day I will tell you of how I lost my leg as well a good bonus, which led to me meeting Roadhog. I was- fuck how did it go again?” 

Both men stare at Junkrat, “How do you forget losing a limb?”

Roadhog lets the swear pass but was on Junkrats defense, “We were all young once Finn.” 

Junkrat snaps his fingers, “Rightyo. Okay so, I had not lost my arm yet. And surprisingly enough it wasn't due to bombs,” he could see Blacktop furrow his brows confused at what he had said, “Pleasant surprise ain't it? But back to the story I got into a small scuffle and I thought I escaped unscathed but who carries around a staple gun? Well she was, and they were old staples so it turns out that they were rusted. We’ll skip a few weeks and someone trying to give me some weird medicine and then got a bad infection in preparing myself to remove the leg it was starting to look pretty bad and was painful as all hell. Overheard a few people talking across the outback about bodyguard trend. Saw how hard to move it was after I got down to one leg and after another fight singed a few fingers in the process but was mostly just awkward. Spent a few months tracking him down, well it was more like tried to keep up with his bike. I had some ragtag buggy with no firepower and not the stealthiest machine. Took almost two weeks but I figured out where he was going to be and I got there first. Waited until he thought he was safe and I was creeping forwards. He was drifting off and then crab walking the last bit of the way and then I poked him!”

Roadhog shakes his head putting his mask back on, “Right in the small of the back.”

“Right above the butt! He turned and saw me and under the mask I couldn't see his face but I imagined it a visible confusion. Just his head tilted slightly and went further back, he went for the weapon and I poked him again with my stump. I had enough stuff not to feel anything in it at all. I smiled and tried to to seem scary or too pathetic. I said “Hello,” and “I can hire you. Please?” he didn't say much of anythin’. Took a while to get him to talk, took a long while to have our own code to speak with most just passing off what he said as grumbly threats. We made a leg for me then I started paying him, then started having our fun.” 

Junkrat beams having told his other grand tale, nothing left out apart from how he lost his arm but he would need some material if they ever talked again. Friah looks at Mako his mask back on his face, “Time’s up isn't it?” he shrugs, “Alright, now get that blackhand to get the bike out. If they give you any trouble send them up here Mako.”

“Finn you aren't going to kill them, you are going to just make them feel bad. No unnecessary deaths.”

“Mom just let me be.” Blacktop fake whines standing giving Roadhog a hug, “Need the ribs! Need them Mako put me down.”

“Say it Finn.” Roadhog picked up Blacktop and had him in an almost rib crushing hug.

Blacktop starts tapping out then returns the hug holding onto Mako with all his strength, “Fine don't even send them up let me miss you in peace. No one else stayed here. I miss the road. I miss it all. I miss our family we always had each other.”

\-------------------------------------

“He will miss us.” 

It was the first thing that had been spoken after their goodbyes they had made it out of Junkertown and were already a half hour on the road. Roadhog didn't sound to broken up over the ordeal, he had reassured his friend that they would return. They would need the jet, to see the other whiners who wanted to see the kid. 

“Everyone misses us. No matter they are they remember us and will miss us. But do you have any idea where you are going legs gettin’ a bit cramped under the seat here” Junkrat drums the top of the baby seat with Rachel asleep inside of it.

“Got some time to go. If you were tracking me for as long as you said you watched me stay here a few nights.”

Junkrat thinks back on all the places he had seen Roadhog go, “I got like seven places we are heading west right? I mean the sun is setting in the direction we are heading and the little jingle works. _Sunrise in the east sunset in the west. Sunrise all the-_ ”

Roadhog listens to Junkrat sing horribly not knowing the rest of the words but reduced himself to humming for the three hours left in the drive to an old abandoned mining town. He would not admit to speeding up so the humming would have ended but he did. It was time to enjoy a quiet sunset and have dinner anyways. 

\-------------------------------------

“Where are they now?” 

“Well if your tech means anything then they are staying in some old abandoned mine named after a drink. Tropicana? Man people used to name things weirdly back in the day.”

“That is not the point of this mission. You know what he told us to do, we can't botch another mission. Not with so many looking out for us.”

“Nice use of language but in the idiom you are looking for would be looking for us.” 

“Just start doing your job. I have been dragged out here before and I do not want to stay here any longer than I have to.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Who was that you might ask well I will leave you waiting for two weeks muahahhah!! Thank you as always for reading and I hope you have a good day.


	14. A Talon scheme

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With our Junkers safe at a new home what could go wrong? It would be very boring if nothing went wrong.

They spent the rest of the afternoon doing as Roadhog said. Unpacking the bike and all supplies, looking in old abandoned shop windows with Rachel having enjoyed the nap running between them. She picks up many sanded down frosted looking glass pieces. Handing each one to Roadhog to collect for later and to make sure they were safe for her to hold. 

"She's a lot more careful around glass now." 

Roadhog looks over to Junkrat after getting a red rock shaped like a square, "If you hurt yourself with something. It’s a lesson to be wiser with it." 

Junkrat shrugs agreeing with the statement. They continue Roadhog seeing Junkrat look down with not getting any rocks or glass, he passes a few to him and then Roadhog Junior takes them out of his hand and pushes them back into Roadhogs, "No, yours!" 

Junkrat feels his eyes watering a bit then a tug at his pant leg, looking down she had found some nuts and bolts one of them was still shiny, "Yours."

Rachel smiles as Junkrat takes them then giggles when he takes a mocking bite to the shiny bolt, looking it over two of the bolts matched the ones that were on his knuckle for his mechanical hand. Thinking it might be time to get an upgrade he looks back down at her. Seeing the smile he asks, "Alright where did you find these?" 

Junkrat follows her around then it becomes a big game of tag before she leads him to an old repair shop. Junkrat lets out a low whistle seeing all of the red shop organizers mostly untouched, he goes in closer for an inspection of the scrap inside. He stops when Roadhog grabs his shoulder gently. 

"Know what this place is?" Roadhog answers himself reminiscing slowly going inside, "This is a sacred place. This. This is where I got the bike all those years ago, this place was a legend. We had to take it back, it was a main goal during the war even before the liberation formed. The bike was left here in the shop. It was used as bait, many died trying to get that bike. But when it was finally returned to people, I lead the attack. Clearing the caves and when the last scrap bucket was gone I took the bike. Then made it my own." 

Roadhog was inside the store kicking away the bit of sand that had made its way around the floor. Junkrat follows knowing his leg would not help in this situation he looks around and spots a broom in the corner of the room, this old wooden monstrosity with thick hairy black bristles. He hopes his scheming face wasn't out, or at least his tongue was inside is mouth. He knew what he would do tonight. 

They spend a few more minutes walking around the store, Roadhog running his hand through the dust shaking his head. This place wasn't being kept up, too many people were afraid of touching it, that no one was taking care of it. He would talk to Finn about that next, keep some people out here. Re-take the mines and use them if he wanted Junkertown to remount again, it was a safer plan. 

Junkrat stands in front of the broom trying not to seem like he was hiding something but picks up Rachel when she runs over to him with a whole new collection of bolts and screws this time. While waiting for Roadhog to be ready Rachel entertains herself by opening and closing one of the top drawers, not being allowed to take any of the tools with her. Junkrat starts over exaggerating trying to get tools and pulling his fingers out of the way before the drawer is slammed on them. 

"Before I permanently lose something here, Roady you all good?" 

He sees Junkrat holding some bruised fingers under Roadhog Junior and was playing little drawer guillotine game, "I thought we were taught to say no to her." 

"I was better at this in theory. I can't do it, it ain't hurtin’ her and the fingers are a bit bruised nothing else. And look at her you can say no but you know how to say no to everyone." 

Roadhog gives a nod and points for Junkrat to lead the way. Junkrat tries to lead the way but Rachel was insisting on standing on his shoulders. After he finally caved after the seventh attempt looking up he sees that Rachel was taller than Roadhog. Once they realized this they were laughing all the way back to the cavern. 

\-------------------------------------

"Alright you have to admit she is a little bit adorable-"

"That does not matter. This job will mostly have to be you they are going a fair ways into the cavern. Unless you lure them out I won't have a shot." 

Sombra looks to Widowmaker cracking a smirk, "Want to sing the little one itsy bitsy spider?" 

Widowmaker takes a deep steadying breath, "Can you take this seriously for one time?" 

Sombra matches the intense glare. Losing all mirth in the situation and becomes serious as her partner wants, "I know they hurt him, but I don't think they took him. Reaps isn't going to be stuck in Junkertown, and I know we have a job to do but it would be easiest if they comply with us. Even you you land a direct shot on the big guy, his mask is tougher than it looks, get the scrawny one and there goes the talkative side." 

Widowmaker throws her hands in the air, "So I was used for a tracker again?" 

"I knew where they were all along. I just wanted the company and the backup, amiga if you don't remember I can't turn into a nano swarm so I got no way out if this goes belly up." Sombra watches Widomakers reaction, "I also enjoy the company. Don't think tonight would be a good night to get them once they are out of the cave system so I have the best cover from you." 

"So that is why you told me to pack extra rations?" 

Sombra shrugs, "There was a better chance I could get some variety. I will let you take the eggs. I don't even think they can classify as food, so good luck." 

\-------------------------------------

Junkrat spends the start of the night as lookout. He actually missed staying up late and not having too many people around. Sometimes he enjoyed a bit of quiet, that's when you have a stroke of genius. He didn't spot anything out of their cavern entrance, and don't have the stroke of genius either. Going inside one Roadhog taps him on the shoulder letting him know it was his shift, "The muse of inspiration has eluded me once again Roady." 

Roadhog felt like he was being watched but blew off the feeling as sleeping in a safe building for over a month. He would have to do something about it tomorrow night, make themselves comfortable to the wilderness once again so they wouldn't be slacked on guard or over cautious. 

His shift passes without complaint, he had taken time to walk around the entrance of the cave walking into the sights of Widowmaker who had switched with Sombra recently who told her not to worry after setting up several drones to ensure they don't leave without them knowing. Widowmaker looks at Roadhog through her scope, so unaware of the larger picture that was surrounding him. 

She puts the rifle away after almost being spotted by a random scan, "Maybe you are catching onto the bigger picture." 

She goes behind the sign and pulls up Sombra's small pocket viewer, struggling to lower the brightness afraid it would draw attention to their position she gets it after a few painstakingly long seconds. She would voice her concern on a non user friendly system to her partner in the morning. Sombra shifts in her sleep almost feel Widowmakers concern and ends up pushing her feet onto Widowmaker in a vain attempt to find extra body heat. 

Widowmaker moves over a few inches not wanting to be near the feet she throws Sombra's coat over her to ward off whatever cold her companion was feeling. 

Roadhog goes inside to the cave again when dawn is breaking. He now sees what it would be like if someone caught them sleeping, Junkrat was propped up against the wall head lolling to the side with Rachel curled and holding onto every bit of him that she could. He remembered leaving the blanket on Rachel before he had done his shift and Junkrats blanket was folded to the side now being used as a mattress for Rachel. He was going to wake them up but starts making a breakfast as quietly as he could to let them adjust to being back in the real world. 

Roadhog hears that Rachel was the first one to wake up, yawning and stretching under the blanket then crawling off. Roadhog smiles and once breakfast was almost ready he whispers to her, "Go wake up Pa." 

Junkrat looks up at Rachel who crawled on top of him smiling gleefully, "Pa up! Wake up time. Food." 

Rachel gets lifted off the ground and into a big hug. Crying with tears of joy, waking up anything that would have been around them, "Roady did you hear that she called me Pa! I am a Pa. I have family!"

\-------------------------------------

Sombra wakes up at Junkrat shouting first thing in the morning, "Well they aren't trying to keep a low profile are they?” she rubs sleep out of her eyes and yawns, “I guess it is time for us to wake up anyways." 

Widowmaker gives a cursory glance to Sombra, she goes to the packs suspecting that they would have plenty of time before the trio moved. She tosses over one of the ration meals to Sombra who barely catches it. Sombra started to fall off the rooftop throwing her translocator onto the roof as she fell with the energy bar, then translocated back to the roof acting as if nothing happened. Widowmaker can not deny that Sombra had been a fun addition to the team. Even if sometimes the girl could get on their nerves, she was bringing back a human element to Talon. She knew the reliability of the girl, there were private agendas all the time. This was Widomakers, to keep something. 

"So you didn't see anything on the screen or did it turn off on you?" 

"I just saw you fall off a roof for breakfast. I was able to work your screen just fine. Although it was a little difficult to lower the brightness but I managed." 

"Awwww the dancer is becoming tech savvy." Sombra almost goes in for a hug but the settles for booping her breakfast energy bar, "I'm so proud of you. Next I'm going to teach you to how to get into the house lock if we switch up the passcode." 

Widowmaker ignores the comment and eats her energy bar. 

"So tell me what are the plans for today?" Sombra asks after finishing off her breakfast, "I mean we can follow them but I'm not sure if they would talk about their plans all day. I could do some work being able to go invisible and-" 

"-And we both stand out with our outfits. But fine if it will get me some peace and quiet from you." 

"Admit it. You would miss us, it's why we are hunting down someone who had already been written off." 

Before Widowmaker says anything Sombra was already gone. She still mutters knowing that she could hear her, "I would not miss the annoying factor." 

\-------------------------------------

The trio have their breakfast and were about to pack up when Roadhog suggests it. When Junkrat asks for some explanation on why they were moving everything again, seeing the look Roadhog comes up with a lie on the spot, "She should see the stars before she sleeps." 

"Okay fine by me. Just we moved it all yesterday and then we are going to do it again today. She does kinda make it hard for a get away have to leave things behind at this point. So what happens if we don't move our stuff and we let her fall asleep out there then we moved her inside. Would be a lot better than just moving everything around until we go a bit stir crazy then we move." 

He did want to agree with Junkrat but his fears from his watch were unvoiced and he didn't want them to have paranoia, "You just want to hear more stories and not do heavy lifting don't you?" 

Junkrat shrugs, "Ya caught me. I had to hire you to heavy lifting. No one really likes heavy lifting. Nobody." 

Sombra had watched the whole exchange, she thought to herself that all pairs do bicker, it shows a contempt for the other. Her invisibility wears off after watching the pair from a safe distance, glad that where they had chosen to stay had some nice shadows to hide in. She sees Rachel toddle off they continue to talk about the pros and cons of moving. 

Turning invisible again she follows the two year old to where she was supposed to sleep and found something that would be good for later. She touches the small electronic baby monitor and radio adding it to the list of nearby devices. 

"Hello." Sombra freezes when she sees herself in a full outline turning she sees Rachel looking at her wide eyed. After another few seconds pass Rachel moves in closer and whispers, "Peek-a-boo. I see you." 

Sombra knew how everyone else felt when Rachel places her tiny palm on her head then covers her eyes thinking herself very good at this game. Sombra plays along booping Rachel on the nose saying, "Peek-a-boo, I see you. You little cutie." 

Rachel opens her eyes to see a little faint mark in the sand was the only thing of where Sombra had been, "Hello? Heellooo!" 

Rachel starts searching the sand where Sombra had been kneeling her hands destroying any tracks that she could have left behind. She knows she has a few seconds left of her invisibility, she would love to stay and play with the little thing but the bigger threats were a little bit away. She would have to move farther into the caves and use a service exit to get out. 

Junkrat when he hears Rachel calling out hello looks down and searches around for her. Spinning around he looks over to Roadhog, "We lost her! She just started callin' me Pa and we lost her! I'm a bad Pa." 

Roadhog picks up Junkrat one hand on each shoulder to calm him down. Once he saw that he was a tad calmer Roadhog calls out for her, "Rachel come out." 

"Peek-a-boo!" 

Junkrat hears where her calls are coming from and shimmies his way out of Roadhogs hands going off to see where Rachel was, "You little bugger. Peek-a-boo is with your hands not everything." Junkrat rushes into where they were sleeping and finds Rachel whispering hello and peek-a-boo under a blanket. 

"Okay you are right, she has got to be able to see stars and the sun, one half day in the cave and she's gone stir crazy." Junkrat moves closer putting his hand on her back through the blanket getting her attention, "Rachel neither of us would fit under that blanket. I don't mean to question you but want to try playing outside a more normal game?" 

Junkrat takes the bundle of blanket outside with her struggling and giggling inside the blanket. He gently placed the blanket on the ground and she wraps the blanket tighter around herself. Roadhog watches Junkrat fight with her trying to get her from the blanket he decided to let them be when Junkrat catches on and asks, "Peek-a-boo?" 

Roadhog didn't want anything bad to happen there was time. Never lose a man in this mining area again, or a kid at this point. He goes back to where Rachel was playing peek-a-boo and sees the sand and dust all moved around. Picking up and folding up the one blanket and placing it so it would be ready for tonight. 

They day passes and at lunch was when he finally got the second blanket from the pair. Removing the blanket cape from Junkrat with a few asks for letting it stay on a bit longer, "Come on Roady we could fight crime. Fight the injustices of the world one suit at a time. Ohh! Oh we call ourselves the suitless!" 

"Not being suitless. No shirt, no suites, and we still serve justice." 

"Yes Roady! Imagine ourselves really being taken seriously by Overwatch for stopping crime." 

Roadhog takes the blanket, "Not with what we are sleeping with. Let me fold it so it will stay clean." 

\-------------------------------------

"So will there be any problems?" 

Sombra doesn't look surprised that she was spotted on her approach back, "You're going to burn out the lenses in the day out here. And no there shouldn't be a problem." 

Widowmaker rolls her eyes and brings down her visor, "As long as we do this tonight. I don't want to spend another day in this wretched heat." 

"Alright, France never got that cold right?" 

"Drop it." Widomakers tone told Sombra that it would be bad for her to continue this line of questioning. Sombra holds up her hands and bows taking a step back, going to the opposite side of the roof laying down lounging and pulling up her cameras. 

"They have fresh groceries, what the hell is he doing?" Sombra stands up bringing her view over to Widomaker. 

Junkrat was crouching outside in the shops watching with an intensity staring at a small blind spot quietly talking to Rachel beside him laying down on her stomach. Widowmaker glances over to see the pair start to crawl towards a small mound on the ground, “If we want to meet with one of them then it would be a good time. While one is distracted this way we can press a number of advantages.” 

“Alright I will go in and talk first-”

“-Yes just as we planned, move out.” 

Sombra gives one last glance to the control system, Junkrat was looking over to the mound as Rachel had begin to crawl away towards where they were yesterday, “This makes things easier.” 

Sombra leaves the roof silently and goes over to Rachel crawling on the ground making sure that Junkrat wasn’t following, “Peek-a-boo.” 

Rachel smiles and stops smiling when Sombra goes to pick her up, “Oh you can't be mad about that. Fine I’m sorry that I left you last round of peek-a-boo.” 

“No sorry.” Rachel still looks uneasy in Sombras arms.

She sighs, “I’m going to take you to see Roady. Will that make you smile?” 

\-------------------------------------

Roadhog hears giggling laughter while cleaning up the dishes waiting for Junkrat to come back, not looking over assuming Junkrat was making faces to get her to laugh after telling her it was time to come inside, “Keep your face like that and it’ll freeze like that.” 

“Even if it's my resting face, but the smile she brings would be good to look at.” Sombra quickly side steps shielding Rachel from the frying pan that was whipped across the room. Turning back keeping her composure she tuts at Roadhog, “Hey! Hey hey hey! I am trying to do something good for you two again. I am not the only other member of Talon here, I don't want to have any injuries. Especially just after I got her to like me again.” 

Roadhog had a knife in his hand but saw the scared look on Rachel's face and that stopped his next throw. Before anything else happens he pieces it together. She had helped herself when they robbed the bank, she had been the one to talk to Rachel this morning. She was probably speaking the truth.

“Alright, so do we have a small peace treaty? Because I don't want to have to do anything rash or hurt a possible friend.” 

\-------------------------------------

Junkrat had just missed catching the small subterranean lizard and had noticed that Rachel was gone for the second time that morning, “Keep calm where could she be…” 

That is when he noticed that where she had gone there were a set of footprints in the sand. Someone else was nearby, going into the auto repair store he grabs a tire iron and moves to the roof trying to see where they went with his family. On the roof he spots a flash of something that shouldn't be there a few stores over some supplies on the roof then a flash of purple just on the ground level. 

As silently as he could go, the sand made sure there were less sound, and no warning for when he was approaching. He had made it within a few feet of Widowmaker before getting a clear picture of her and recognizing her. Testing the grip on the tire iron he takes the last step in and swings as he lets out a shout of victory when the tire iron connects with her head making her crumple, “Why the fuck do you people keep showing up?” 

Junkrat looks at the body on the floor, his tongue pokes out when he sees no response, “Right you can’t answer.” he shrugs and throws Widowmaker over his shoulder then follows the footprints in the sand leading towards Roadhog and the cave. 

\-------------------------------------

Roadhog agrees with Sombra after a moment, “As long as she doesn't get hurt. If I may ask what happened to my partner.” 

“I never did anything to Jamison if that is what you are asking. Unlike what you did to my friend.” Sombra holds up a finger to stop any protest, “At times I will admit he did deserve a knock on the head. But we don't know what you did, we don't know where he went. So I’m asking you what happened to Reaper?”

Sombra sees him shift uneasily, “It is hard to kill him. We were getting vitals for him but then it went dark, when it went into Overwatch base Gibraltar. So did you bring him in there or is there something else?” 

“We did not take him there.” 

“But some part of him did make it there. It had to, you and Jamison I'm guessing don't know how to bypass my encryption codes and the toddler won't be able to at all. So what did you take with you.” 

“A bit of the nano whatever fell on her while we were fighting.” 

Sombra rubs the bridge of her nose the holds her hand in front of her confused but then dismisses her thoughts on them lying to her, “I don't know why he wanted to fight you but he is an idiot. For when we do find him what did you do?” 

“He put a hook through his spine. Now let Rachel Roadhog Junior go.” Sombra turns and Rachel waves when she sees Junkrat who unceremoniously drops Widowmaker to the floor, Junkrat sees Sombra wince, “Put her down gently.” 

Sombra gently lowers Rachel steadying her before she runs off into Junkrats open arms, “There she is safe and now I have to do the heavy lifting. Which we know no one likes.” 

Roadhog moves forwards still clutching onto the knife. Junkrat looks at Sombra how relaxed she was, “If you have any sort of trick and I mean anything she is a goner.” 

Sombra gives an elaborate bow flipping her hair back in place, “I would never do anything to endanger my friend. I just came here for Reaper and his whereabouts since you are not hiding him, Amèlie was looking for him. Figured I wouldn't be a horrible person and deny using Talon resources for our own missions. What's a few thousand dollars to them?” 

“You know why we had to go to that Overwatch base? Reaper attacked us! He broke my nose and was wanting to steal her. So why would I want to help you find him?” 

Despite being outmatched Sombra knows she has to bluff, “We have worked together in the past. Come on, it would be fun.” 

Junkrat pauses trying to decipher what she meant, “I would remember working with a figure like you. Before her we didn't have much of a trio. A loose end.” 

Roadhog corrects him, “We had worked with her.” 

“Glad to see that you remember working with a mutual beneficial plan in mind. The bank robbery in Dorado was nice, you thought the drinks were a steal, I told your friend the best time for both of us. It delayed the local authorities so you could have the nice boat getaway with everything you needed in tow. I love the pose for the security camera by the way it adds a nice flare.” 

Junkrat thinks back, wiggling his fingers then snapping them, “Right, right. We did work for mutual benefit, you just wanted them to follow us right?” 

“Yes and you kept up your end of the bargain then so I just want to know where Reaper went. Or how you got the signal to go to Gibraltar?” 

“If I tell you, and I mean if! You have to leave after and bother us again and we will let you go.” 

Sombra holds up both hands showing no crossed fingers, or any action, “I never go back my the word, and I promise to leave with her.” Sombra motions to Widowmaker on the ground still knocked out. 

Junkrat removes his boot from Widomakers back, “If you got a signal in Overwatch that's because I took his mask there. After Roadhog threatened him and as I already told you, put a hook into his spine. Then he left, the same way he came, actually a different way then if you are here.” 

Sombra nods, “It would be assumed.” 

Junkrat takes a few steps away from Widowmaker, “Time to take your leave.” 

Sombra goes to Widowmaker thanking them, with a bit more difficulty than Junkrat she tries to shoulder Widowmaker who was showing no signs of stirring. Dragging her feet behind she turned to look over her shoulder, “It might not matter to you but she would say thank you if she could. Reaper is part of our family and they already wrote him off. I want to change that.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LONG CLIFFHANGER!!! I was stuck with error 502 for almost a month. I am so sorry.
> 
> I hope you enjoy reading, and I hope you have a good day.


	15. A Talon Takedown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Talon nearby it would be advised to move. Time to see where their future leads us.

Junkrat picks up Rachel playfully and starts poking and prodding her eventually tickling her, "Just when you think you are starting to settle in somewhere something happens! And you are a right little traitor, what did she give you to make you play nice with her? What did she give you? Where are you hiding it?" 

Rachel starts laughing at the onslaught of tickling from Junkrat, swatting away his hands futilely, "No. no no aaaaa!" 

Junkrat finally relents when he sees that she starts to go bright red in the face, "Okay so I didn't spot a wire on you but we do have to work on being too friendly to strangers. These aren't the people that you want to tell everything to. Rachel you could have gotten hurt and we don't want to see that happen. You know that right?" 

Junkrat feels himself being lifted off the ground, "Hey. Hey! Oi! We don't want to go back saying I cracked my ribs again? We just left it would look bad." 

He can feel Roadhog laugh, "You never cared if you had looked bad before." 

"Yeah well that's before we had a kid dummy." that was all Junkrat could retort at that moment. He makes himself and Rachel feel comfortable in the big hug figuring that this could last for awhile, "No worries mate. We ain't leavin' ya ever." 

"Better not Jamison Fawkes. Would hunt you down if you did." 

Junkrat looks up at the mask that was slipping during the hug. He whispers to himself as much as anybody else, "Alright Mako." 

\------------------------------------

Sombra threw her translocator carrying Widowmaker on her shoulder they land where she was watching earlier. Sombra eases her to the ground and looks over her pulling out a small med kit and using it to help Widowmaker wake up. 

Sombra waits a few minutes and then sees that she was waking up, "Welcome back to the land of the living."

"Gab- Sombra what the hell happened?" Widowmaker asks while rubbing her temples in an attempt to relieve the pressure and the forming bruise. 

"You got punched in the skull and dropped on the ground by Junkrat. I got us out of there you are welcome, but they don't know where Reaper is. Sorry Widow." 

Widowmaker stands and sways for a moment, steadying herself with a breath. She shakes her head not willing to accept it just yet, "Then we go back and find out exactly what happened. Not you saying that everything is fine, and Reaper is lost to us." 

Sombra looks up at Widowmaker, "I am not saying he is lost to us I am just saying that we need to look elsewhere. He is off the grid they took the mask which was our main way of finding him and he has a month on us. We need to start looking the old fashioned way. I can get any security feed in the world but the easiest way would be getting it from source, once it makes it to the global security network I don't want to get caught again." 

"Cherrie it won't come to that. Yet, if it is a last resort then you will." Widowmaker is willing to tell whatever lie she has to, if she wants Sombra to cooperate with her. 

“And I have been working on it on my spare time. I had a small algorithm set up for possibilities of where he went.” Widomaker watches as Sombra pulls up all of her screens forming a holographic map of the land with multiple lines going in every direction. 

“Impressive.”

Sombra smiles, “Her Reaper is family. And this way he’ll owe me a card game or something. Since they said that they put a hook through his spine but saw the swarm slink away we can take out these three options. So it limits our choices to seven possibilities.” 

“Then we should start working on the first one correct?”

Sombra peers at the top option of that he had moved from Newman to Telfer, "So we should start heading east then we-" 

Sombra turned away and didn't see Widowmakers approach, she did feel the rifle connect with the side of her head for a moment. Widowmaker did catch her before she crumpled to the ground, "You tend to have your own agenda, and for once I will." 

Widowmaker looks at Sombra picking up her rifle and starts to move back to the cave mouth. Nothing would stop her this time, she would have answers. Answers she would like to hear. 

\------------------------------------------

"Should we pack up?" Roadhog asks after finally putting the other two down. 

Junkrat was already handing Rachel over to him, "On it packing up everything you get to keep her entertained. Do not let her out of your sight." 

Roadhog was not planning on it, he helps Rachel onto his shoulder showing her that his shoulder pad was spiked and she had to be careful holding onto it. She grabs onto two spikes and was standing on the harness at the back looking over her own shoulder to where Sombra had carefully dragged away Widowmaker. 

The pair bicker on what should go where, on how they will make everything fit again into the side car. It takes twenty minutes but they manage to get everything all packed. Junkrat finally gets the straps done for the child seat and gets himself sitting nicely behind the seat, he looks over to Roadhog who hands him his frag launcher, "That would have been bad to forget. We got her right?" 

Roadhog agrees then moves to the front of the bike. He pauses and looks out to the front of the cave, grabbing onto the handlebars of his bike and starts to lead it through the caves. 

Junkrat stops in the cart looking at Roadhog and pointing to the front of the cave, and doing a double take, "Okay were you hit in the head? The front is that way. Roady?" 

Roadhog continues walking forwards but explains his reasoning for going deeper, "Don't like where they went. Thought it would be best if we took an old service exit. Used it in an old attack, it might be a bit until we get out." 

"Oh! Okay then. So should I tell her some stories so we don't get bored out of our skulls? Alright wait let’s sing so she knows that there is more than Lucios music and country. Alright time to think of a song to pass the time. Think of a song, think of a song. Roady I got one.” Junkrat stops and smiles gleefully at Roadhog giving no warning. He need a song to pass the time, then there would be a song to pass the time, “Ninety nine rusty gears in the pile ninety nine rusty gears. You sand it down spin it around. Now there's ninety eight rusty gears in the pile!” 

Roadhog can't help but but smile under his mask and starts humming along at ninety five, there was no use fighting it. He had his hook ready at his side if anything thought it was going to try and sneak up on them.

\------------------------------------------

Reaper heard the singing from deep within the mines. It wasn't his team he knew the voice, and if they were after him they had all rights to find him. A month without contact had shown him many old traits he thought he had lost. He had fled and saw them do the same it took him a few hours to heal but he had. Maskless he went back to his bike and destroyed the tracker taking the bike as far as he could while remaining inside the land. 

He had been hiding in the mines, he had to admit that he wanted to taste real food again. There were ancient tinned goods, and a good maggot farm as some of the junkers would say. There was no way that undead state or alive would Reaper eat out of a maggot farm. He had to give it to their will to survive, to live as well. 

“Hell. Gotta live someday.” Reaper shrugs, he had to make it out. A different approach could result in a different outcome.

Reaper goes through the mine and finds then with Junkrat and his companions moving towards an old exit. With Junkrat having made it to thirty seven rusty gears in the pile. If they left he could get his bike and follow. He had changed and was willing to cooperate or at this point accept judgment. 

\------------------------------------------

Widowmaker lets out a disdained sigh no longer seeing the body heat signatures she knows she has to move in closer. Moving she sees the tire tracks moving away she lets out slew of curses, Sombra had said she had come out of another entrance. Time to find out where the other entrance was. 

Running out to where their bikes were she starts driving off. She would find this entrance, Sombra had tried talking. Now it was a time for brute force. 

\------------------------------------------

Sombra comes to, seeing the other bike leaving. Rubbing the side of her head, checking on her cybernetics. They were fine, if a bit painful. Cracking her knuckles she starts bring up her entire display, for a different reason. Swiping away the plans she easily sees that Widowmakers tracker was down, of course. She starts looking for her global connection the newest device was last scene deep in the cave. Her connection could work to her advantage, a warning. 

She would find out where they were first and give some warning. She couldn't go back on her word. Easing herself off the roof, stumbling on the fall. She had a concussion for sure and would make Widowmaker pay later, but she had to get to the Junkers. Using her invisibility she starts off towards the cave. It would be quicker and far more safer than driving at the moment. 

\------------------------------------------

“Twenty one rest gears in the pile, twenty one rusty gears! You sand one down spin it around! Now there’s twenty rusty gears in the pile! Roadhog Twenty doesn't sound as nice does it?” 

Roadhog thought he would have gotten bored of it around fifty. At least that is when he had stopped humming along, “You say this at every number that is just one number.” 

Junkrat shrugs. Keeping in his sing song voice, “That’s cause it still makes her smile, Rachel smiling is adorable! I’ll sing all day long, I’ll sing her a song. For nineteen rusty gears in the pile!” 

Roadhog pulls the bike along a bit quicker, “Once we are outside, no more singing.”

Junkrat nods agreeing wholeheartedly. He had his fun with the song after Roadhog stopped humming but kept singing because he wanted to complete the song, for once, this month at least. Justifying it to himself saying that it was going to help her with numbers. Rachel would have to learn those things eventually, she was going to have everything available to her. Even if it was the last thing he did. 

They make it to the smallest part of the cave where the service entrance should be. Junkrat had finished the song some time ago and was just playing with Roadhog Junior, holding onto her hands and making it look like she was beating him up. 

“Hey! Can you guys hear me? It would be nice if you responded.” Sombras voice crackles over the baby monitor. 

The trio stop dead in their tracks, Rachel goes to talk but sees how everyone else was being quiet at this point so she just watches. Junkrat dives into their packed gear, mocking whatever wasn't necessary out of the way. Picking up the monitor they hear Sombra again, “Junkrat, Roadhog. Kid. Peek-a-boo get the adults please.” 

Holding onto the baby monitor Junkrat listens to Sombra ask for anything messing with the controls to get their attention, “Hello?” 

They hear a small sigh of relief, “Okay thank you. You finally picked up. You are in trouble, Widowmaker is coming for you she knocked me out when she came to. She was talking about making sure you didn't know where Reaper was.” 

“I thought I told you that we would get you next time you came back.”

Sombra starts begging to be heard over Junkrats voice, “You need to understand that she doesn't care. She thinks that you are the reason Reaper is gone and she wants to make you pay for it. You need to just be ready for anything. I can let you know once I have found her but she wasn't at the cave front and one of the bikes is gone with its tracker down.”

Junkrat wants to drop the baby monitor. “So you are telling us to just be worried about a sniper? This is the home of the junkers you always have to be worrie-”

“She won’t care if she gets the little one. If you took her family then she will take yours.” 

Junkrat and Roadhog glance at each other there was no way that could happen, although s month ago they would have thought themselves not a target of Talon either. Junkrat goes back on the baby monitor, “So what do you want us to do besides be bait?” 

“I don't want to use you as bait. I want to make sure you are safe.” all of them start to hear the natural echo of Sombras voice, “I think I am getting closer. Did you guys take a left or a right?” 

Junkrat shouts out so that they can be heard, “We took a left!” 

He winces when he hears Roadhog mumble behind him, “Subtle as a brick wall.” 

They see Sombra approach from around the corner smiling if not looking a bit tired with a bruise forming on her head. Rachel's spots her and whispers, “I see you.” 

Sombra smiles, “Of course you do.” she looks at Junkrat and Roadhog, “I don't intend for you two to be bait. She is after you and it good to know your enemies goal.” 

“That it is but what is it exactly you want us to do so we won't be bait?” Junkrat asks hating having to repeat himself. He moves closer to Sombra and then feels something hit his hand, the four freeze and look at the spider shaped venom mine that landed on Junkrats hand, “Well that’s not good.” 

Everybody bursts into action and moves trying to find some semblance of cover, Roadhog was the nearest and just ripped the seat out of the side car taking it with him as Junkrat looked over his shoulder at him. Everyone can see parts of each other, “I can see you. You ignorant fools! All I wanted to know was where Reaper was.” 

Sombra starts to move but a shot rings out an inch to left and freezes her in place. Sombra winces there was nothing she could do for the moment pinned down by the infrared vision, “He was supposed to return a few hours after i put that little tracker on. He never came back instead Talon called me back to work as if losing Reaper was of no importance.” 

“As if we were always expendable, but we matter to each other. So I will want only you two to talk. Where is Reaper?”

Junkrat raises his hands above his cover, “We don't know where he is. Me and him got into a fight, then after Roadhog finished the fight we left and I took his mask with me. So if you got a message saying that he was in Gibraltar it wouldn't be one hundred percent wrong.” 

Widowmakers voice echoes throughout the cavern, “How did you get his mask.” 

Junkrat had been slowly standing up while talking listening to where Widowmakers voice was coming from and addressing the general area where she was, “He took it off for me. He wanted to be better. He thought I could fix whatever was wrong with him, I was going to stick true to my word not only because he was threatening Rachel but out here. Out here our reputation is the only thing that matters and I want people to know that I stick to my word.” 

Widowmaker step out from the small alcove looking down and revealing herself, “Your word means little if you lie.”

“Oh cold, Roadhog can vouch that I don't lie.” Junkrat gestures around the room waiting for some response. Roadhog saw the queue and lined up the hook, Widowmaker only saw the hook at the last second diving out of the way. 

Sombra rushes out from behind cover, looking at Widowmaker who was still caught in a roll about to hit the ground when a grappling hook appears from Widowmakers hand starting to bring her back to an advantage point, “Widow not this time!” 

Widowmaker hears Sombras cry and then feels herself start to fall again, she goes into a proper roll bringing her sniper rifle up in a defensive position to block any incoming fire, “Why not this time?”

“Because all of you Talon fuck heads need to figure out your own problems!” Junkrat knew that it was okay to swear in a time like this in front of kids. Junkrat starts to close the distance between himself and the two women, “You know that there is a kid right there and you want to be pointing guns around! No, hell Reaper was better with kids at least he was concerned about her and tried to make her feel safe!” Sombra and Widowmaker look down. Junkrat was never good for knowing when to shut up though, “Maybe that’s why he left you.” 

Widowmaker had her aim in a flash, “Move an inch and I will kill you. If, _anyone_ moves. I will kill him.” 

There was a long silence anyone daring the other to move, no matter how everyone looked at this situation Junkrat was going to be shot. He couldn't dive at this close of a range, and the next person that moved meant that she would pull the trigger. 

Junkrat was staring at Roadhog, both unable to do anything to save the other. Roadhog was caught watching Junkrats lips move not wanting to miss a word, “Don't let her see it. Take care of each other. Just don’t let her see Pa go.” 

Roadhog slowly pulls Rachel closer to his chest he would respect Junkrats wishes if he had to. Mako looks at the kid in front of him, he had so much left to see. Their trip around the world was something that everyone wanted to do, and from how harsh the world was for them both it was something they deserved.

“I didn't mean to leave.” 

Widowmaker almost pulls the trigger, the voice did sound rough but it had to be her imagination. This all of this was just to chase a fool's dream, “Amélie put the gun down. They were both doing their jobs nothing more.”

Amélie looks over at Gabriel Reyes walking towards them worse for wear then the Talon team had ever seen him, what was left of his standard Talon issue gear was filled with holes and covered in dust from inside the mines. 

“You are alive? That is not what I…” Widowmaker trails off unsure of what to say next or what she meant. 

“It’s alright. And hey, hey, I. I just needed time to think over a few things.” Gabriel goes over to Widowmaker who was slowly sinking to her knees, “I wouldn't leave my girls. What would I do without you.” 

Sombra goes over to them and adds a joke, “Probably get the IRS to go on an international manhunt for your missed taxes.” 

Gabriel laughs at that, “Hey it takes a bit more than the government tax collectors wanting me gone to finally put me in the ground. I won't be going anywhere.” 

Junkrat had run to both Roadhogs as soon as he heard Widowmakers rifle hit the ground. Getting crushed into hug from the big lug he smiles and starts reassuring Rachel that he wouldn't be leaving today either, “But I do think that we should be leaving them to whatever the hell they are.” 

Roadhog silently agrees and starts off towards their bike and places Rachel and the seat in Junkrats hands. Slowly taking the bike out of the cave and into the bright sunlight once again, “Do we need to put sunscreen on her?” 

Junkrat looks at Roadhog, like how Roadhog looked at home whenever he suggested a less than stellar plan, “Mercy will be mad at us enough for almost getting her shot and sayin’ that we didn't put any sunscreen on her would be the final straw for that woman.” 

Roadhog concedes the point and starts looking for the sunscreen as Junkrat gets her out of the car seat, “So what do we do now then? Place I chose had a Reaper follow us there and this place had that wonderful moment. So where to next?” 

“We could stay with Blacktop or head back to Overwatch.” 

Junkrat shakes his head, “We just got out of their hair no need to go right back into it. If we really wanted to go somewhere- we could go camping tonight! Think of it just spend a night out under the stars as we try to find our way of life.” 

Roadhog had heard that tone before, “Where are you planning?” 

“Thinking of the east coast. They have been pretty quiet lately and might need something to brighten up their day. Even if it is the most adorable accomplice to robbery, they will have her smiling for the camera and then the explosions!” Roadhog smiles and sits on the bike promoting Junkrat to do the same still talking, “If you think about it we are always doing someone a favour and then rob them.” 

“You still think of it like that?”

Junkrat smiles at Roadhog as the engine starts, “Always mate.” 

“You never change.” 

Junkrat points an accusing finger at Roadhog, “That is lies Roady. I do change, had to became a parent and I am never gonna make her feel unsafe. Going to be a good guy, in our terms of course. Don't think I would want to have half the world looking at every move we make trying to see us as the good guys. Besides they won't ever see us like that, they have us set down as the bad guys and I'm okay with that. Get to have more fun this way.” 

Junkrat leans back looking at the strapped in safety seat, “More fun trying to get a college fund going.” 

Roadhog glances over at Junkrat, “College fund? That's years away.” 

“Yeah but with our half memories do you think we could remember where we hide the money so if we leave enough around then we just got to go somewhere and there it is.” Junkrat shakes his head, “Wait a tick! Better idea. We give it to McCree to put into a bank cause he would be okay with our semi legal activities.” 

“What if he spends it?” 

Junkrat paused slack jawed, “He, he wouldn't. He is working on the good guy thing a lot longer than we have and he knows that we would do something bad to him like, like…”

“Get rid of all his country music.” 

“Yeah we could do that! And then we get him locked away from all stores that would sell them, or steal it to then destroy it ourselves!” 

Roadhog watches Junkrats laughing spread to Rachel, “So we would have to visit them again.” 

“We made a promise to visit them, but next time we could provide for ourselves a bit too.” Junkrat says after the laughing subsides. 

Junkrat smiles and whispers something in Rachel's ear which she repeats, “There yet?” 

“You had to didn't you?”

“There yet?” 

Junkrat beams at Roadhog, “Of course I did, and are we there yet?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the final chapter. I want to thank everyone who read this story, this was amazing to write and see my progress with writing through this. I have been putting off the end for a while and I have wanted to stop it as well. Thank you once again and I hope you have a nice day.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading this I will try to add the next chapter as soon as I can. Thank you for reading, have a nice day.


End file.
